


To the Bone

by AdriannaXVI



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate turns into love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo loves Rey, Kylo will be nice in time, Past AU, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey will love Kylo soon, Smut, Throne Sex, Warrior rey, future violence, im terrible with describing things, no exact time, no specific time period, rey and phasma, rey becomes a whore, war lord Kylo Ren, why Kylo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 68,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI
Summary: Rey and her warrior women are captured by the notorious war-lord Kylo Ren. Forced from her role as leader and reduced to Ren’s whore, she does the only thing that comes naturally… she survives.





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this fic as I go, so there won't be a steady updating schedule. But, I really like this idea so I wanted to post it! Also, this is written different than my other fic. So there's no set POV. You do get to hear both of the mains thoughts but it's more like... a narrator? (I suppose)

 

 

Rey stands strong while two men prowl around her. She lifts her sword and points it at the larger man. He laughs and lunges toward her. She slices through his gut with ease and he collapses to the ground. She keeps a straight face and looks at the remaining man. Fear spreads across his face and before he can turn away; she plunges her sword into his side. He cries out and she quickly cuts his throat. Blood gurgles out of the wounds and she looks across the field. Her women are fighting valiantly though, she knows they will lose. They’re not prepared for such violent men. She tried to train them but to no avail. There wasn’t enough time. 

Rey watches as another woman is cut down. She looks past and sees her second in command, Phasma; a tall, brooding woman with sword skills to envy. She’s doing a splendid job, as she hoped. Her women mean everything to her. Though... Phasma is her closest confidant and sister in arms. Rey doesn’t know what she would do without her. Rey rushes through the field and goes to Phasma’s side. 

Rey hears a woman cry out but she keeps her mind on the fight at hand. She needs to show no mercy... she needs to show them they will not give in. They fight until their feet bleed and their hands are sore but there is a non-ending army. Rey knows they will die this day but it is as it should be. They should go out in battle, back to back, sister to sister. There is no greater way to die. 

Rey hears footsteps approaching, so she grips her sword tightly and turns to attack. Her sword clangs against the enemy’s and he pushes her back. She lunges forward and they spare for a few moments until Rey sees an opening. She goes to strike when the man quickly kicks her in the stomach. She falls to her knees but swings her sword. It collides with his armored hand and he pries it from her grip. She takes the dagger hidden in her boot and goes to lunge when she feels the tip of his sword against her throat. She halts her movements and waits for death. But, it doesn’t come. She looks up at the figure before her and stares at their metal covered face. He lowers his sword so Rey raises her dagger. He catches her fist in mid-air and squeezes her hand. She drops the dagger. 

She’s tired, they’ve been fighting for what seems like hours. Before she can think he twists her arm. She cries out in pain and he turns her away from him. He doesn’t break it; though she knows he could. She winces as he tightens his grip and she hears him call out. She tries to slip from his grip but he makes it worse by taking her other arm in hand and twists it behind her back. He holds her in place then rope is being tied around her wrists. The material digs into her skin.

She watches as the remainder of her women are gathered like cattle, removed of their weapons and tethered like her. She kneels in front of them and they all keep their heads high. They go out with honor, nothing less. 

The man who disarmed her stands in front of her and removes his helmet. She looks upon his face with hatred. 

Kylo Ren... 

He towers over Rey, dark eyes piercing into hers. A large scar is slashed over his eye and down his cheek. He smirks down at her. Kylo enjoys killing the leaders himself. He makes them watch as their comrades go to light then he releases them to it as well. Rey knows this much. She’s heard countless stories of him and his wicked ways. His murderous intent and he keen strategies. She never thought she’d battle him though. He’s much too far from his comfort zone. 

Rey looks over her women and blinks away a few tears. All these years of fighting together and it comes to this. A monster is killing them, he’s not even worthy of the title of man. He presses his sword to her throat and she swallows the sudden dryness of her mouth.

“The warrior I heard so much about.” he mocks. “How does it feel to be at death’s door?” Rey doesn’t answer. The blade pushes into her neck and she winces at the pain. “I heard rumors of your strength and wisdom.” he says. “Though... you were easy enough to disarm. Are you done?” he asks. “Ready for death?” 

“We are all ready for death.” she calls out. “My women have fought valiantly, though we have lost.” She says. “We all know our fate.” she stares out into the eyes of her warriors and sees tears in all of their eyes. Even Phasma’s. She holds back her own and the blade leaves her throat. 

Kylo is impressed by her demeanor. She does not cry as a woman should. She stays on her knees, head held high, voice unfaltering. It makes him smile. This woman... is different than the others he has known. Her fighting was well enough, though she was not strong enough to bring him down. No one is for that matter. But... she tried until she saw no use. Smart.

This is when he would normally cut the rest of the ranks down, and plunge his sword into the gut of his enemy but... some part of him aches to keep her alive. And... he knows of one way. 

“So you do.” he says. Rey watches as he walks out in front of her women and calls out to one of his men. “General?” A thin, red-headed man with blood splattered across his face; goes to his side. “Could your men use a few more whores?” he asks. 

“Of course Ren. You know they’re insatiable after battle.”

“So be it. Whores they will become.”

“All of them?” asks the man. 

“Yes, all of them.” and he walks back to Rey. He looks down upon her and smirks. He takes a fist full of Rey’s hair and pulls her onto her feet. “Your fate just changed for the worse. I’m sure your girls haven’t been prepared for this?” Rey stays silent and he takes her bound hands in his. He leads her to a large wooden cart and lifts her inside. She looks down at him and spits at his face. It makes contact with his cheek but he casually wipes it away with the back of his gloved hand. He smirks once more. “We’ll talk manners later.” and he walks away. 

She will be his whore and his alone. He would not dream of sharing such a... fiery woman with anyone else. He smirks and gets atop his horse. He rides off the side and watches as the women are picked up and taken to the cart as well. He looks at their faces and sighs. Some are not as pretty as the whores they already possess but a cunt is a cunt. They all feel the same. 

Rey sigh as her women are placed in the cart. Six are left... out of fifty. It’s an appalling number. Phasma takes her seat next to Rey and when they start to move she speaks. 

“What are we going to do?” the blonde asks. 

“There’s nothing we can do my friend.” Rey replies. “We’ve lost... it’s done.” Phasma frowns and hangs her head. 

\--

Rey wakes to the halt of movement. She opens her eyes and winces at the light. It’s morning. Though... she doesn’t recall how many days they’ve traveled.  _Maybe_ _four_ _._  She thinks.  _Maybe more._  She smiles as Phasma raises her head from Rey’s shoulder and blinks. 

“Where are we?” she asks. 

“No idea. Close I presume.” Rey looks around at the surroundings and sees thick trees all around. They have stopped for rest. She overhears the man driving the oxen. They’re a half a day journey from ‘home’. Which means they will be there soon.

The men pass around small hunks of meat while other set off to find water. After the men are filled they journey on. Rey lets herself rest a moment on Phasma’s shoulder. The blonde lays her head on top of hers and they stay silent. There is no need for words. They know they’re doomed. 

Before mid-day, the air begins to smell of salt and she can hear the caws of unfamiliar birds. A few of the men whoop and holler. They must be ‘home’. As they exit the thick forest, Rey is welcomed by a massive fortress. Tall towers are partially hidden by a large wall and gate. As they pull further up, horns are blown and the gate is risen. They enter through the opening and Rey’s heart falls into her stomach. This is the end.

Women and other men greet the enemy and Rey’s cart is approached by Kylo atop his large black horse. He smirks and she scowls in his direction. 

“How was the journey?” he asks. She doesn’t speak and he sighs. “Not comfortable I presume.” he looks at her face and winks before he sees his servant coming to him. “Amilyn!” he calls out. Soon the thin older-women walks up to him and bows her head. “Gather your ladies and clean this lot up. Let the men have what they like but, that one is mine and mine alone.” he says while pointing at Rey. 

“Yes Master.” 

“I want a feast as well. My men fought hard and they deserve it.”

“Of course Master.” He clicks the reins and the horse moves along. 

The woman watches him go then turns to the cart. 

“Everyone out.” the woman commands. They don’t move an inch and she says it again. “Everyone out.” The women look to Rey and she nods her head. 

“Go. Do as you are told.” and she stands. Phasma rises with her and Rey exits the cart. The older women looks upon Rey and the rest of the women jump from the cart. 

“You’re in charge I see.”

“I am. These are my women.”

“Not anymore.” she says with a stern tone. “Come, follow me.” and she turns. Rey follows close behind the woman and soon they enter the fortress. The woman leads them downward then into a large bathing area. “Strip and get in. My second will be with you shortly. Do as she tells you.” and the lady leaves through the only opening. The women begin to rid of their clothing and Rey does the same. She must lead by example. She strips herself of her armor, and under garments then dips her foot into the water. She submerges herself into the bath and her women follow her in. 

Rey sighs as the warm water relieves the soreness for her muscles. She washes the dirt and blood from her body then puts her head under the water. She stays like this for a moment then lifts her head up. She keeps her body submerged and sighs. This is the end... of everything. Their way of life is gone now. There’s no going back. 

Phasma strides over to her and grips her shoulders. 

“What are we going to do?” she asks. 

“For once... I don’t know.” the woman frowns. 

“We cannot just-” Rey holds up her hand, as to silence her. 

“We must endure for the time being. Perhaps we can escape in some time. Though... it seems unlikely. You’ve seen the outside of this fortress. It is well maned and far from anything familiar.” 

“Yes. But, besides Jessika and myself...” she trails off. Rey knows what she means. 

The pleasures of the flesh... she has not known it. Nor have most of the others. 

“I’m aware.” she turns to her women. “You will be taken my force this night my friends.” she begins. “There is no denying it. No fighting it, do so and you will most certainty die. Fight if you wish, take your own life if you must... but know that I will stare down my fate. Our virtue will be stolen but we can survive anything.” She hears footsteps so she turns her head. There standing at the opening is a small Asian woman dressed in a tan gown, along with two others. The Asian one points to the pile of armor and clothing on the floor. The others gather everything into baskets and leave the room.

“I’ll lead you all to the main hall once you’re clean and clothed.” she says. Rey nods her head and turns back to Phasma. She grips her forearm. 

“We can only survive, my friend.” and she exits the bath. The women finish in their own times and Rey looks to the only clothed person in the room. The woman hands Rey a piece of cloth then hands the rest of her women the same. Rey wraps the shear clothing around herself and sighs. It’s nothing like the underclothes she’s used to. This is dainty and does not shield her from the now cold surroundings. 

“Come with me.” Rey hesitates a second then follows behind her. Her women do the same and they walk upwards. The walls are stone and the floors are as well. This place is well made. She follows the short woman and soon they are in a large hall with tables and pillows. The table at the far end of the hall is not surrounded by pillows. There is only a throne. Tanned hide is draped over it while horns decorate the backing. The woman stops and points to the wall. “Stand there and wait. The feast will begin shortly. Amilyn should be with you soon.” and she walks across the hall to another opening. Rey watches as she leaves and she looks at the large array of foods thrown across the tables. Her stomach growls and Phasma looks to her. 

“Do you think they will feed us?” she asks. 

“You would think they would want their whores healthy and able. Not sickly and starving.” Phasma nods her head and they wait. 

Soon the Amilyn woman returns. She nods her head at the sight of them and walks over to Rey. 

“I see Rose took care of the clothing.” she says. “You will stand here until you are greeted by a man. You will go with him, no whining.” she looks to one of the younger of Rey’s women, the one already crying. “That won’t help young one.” she says. “That will only entice them further.” she looks back to Rey. “You on the other hand.” she begins. “Are Master Ren’s. When he enters you will go to him.”

“Will my women be fed?” she asks. 

“If the men wish it tonight. They will feed you.” she says. “Though servants get one meal a day.”

“Servants? I thought we are to be whores?”

“You are.” she states. “But, you cannot be on your backs all the time.” and she walks away. But before she exits the room she turns and speaks again. “The feast will start soon. I’m sorry in advance for their brutality.” and she leaves. Rey closes her eyes a moment and breathes in. 

“You heard her.” she says. “They are as violent in bed as they are in battle. Prepare you minds. And your bodies as well... they are no longer your own.” 

In a few moments men start to enter the hall. Rey stiffens and take a deep breath. 

This is the end... 


	2. Demands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you all so much for taking an interest in this fic!

 

Rey watches as the men sit around the tables. They slap each other backs, push and shove then get rowdier when a line of women enters the hall. They’re dressed like Rey and her women. But, instead of fear across their faces, she sees... want and compliance. They’re used to being man-handled. They stay against the other wall as more men shuffle inward. Once all the seats are filled, Rey assumes they would start eating but they don’t. They wait, presumably for their leader. Amilyn and Rose enter the hall and begin to pour some sort of beverage to the men. Then suddenly, he enters. He walks around the table and the men holler. He smiles and goes to his throne. He sits and calls out, 

“Amilyn!” she finishes filling the last man’s cup then goes to his side. She fills a large chalice from the table in front of him then hands it to him. He takes it from her and holds it high. “Friends, warriors!” he yells. The men quiet down and he continues. “We celebrate another victory this night, we have conquered yet another territory!” a few men yell out. “And with our victory we have gained some new guests!” some men turn to the wall where Rey and her women are standing and ogle them. “You may use them at your leisure. Warriors they once were but they are our bitches now!” he yells. Rey flinches at the word. No respect... she knows she will not have it anymore... but the word still stings. “Eat and drink to your hearts content! And may our next journey be as fruitful!” they all yell out some foreign word and they all drink. Some of the women on the other wall walk to certain men and immediately sit on their laps. The men throw their arms around them and they women squeal. 

Rey can only think of pigs...

“You!” she hears. “Girl!” she keeps her eyes ahead a moment then turns to the voice. He’s looking at her; calling her with a curled finger. “Come!” she hesitates and takes a quick look at Phasma. 

“Be strong.” she says. 

“Same to you.” and she leaves the line. She strides over to him and he smiles. He looks down her body and Rey stops just short of the throne. 

“Fix me a little of everything.” he says as he lifts his boots onto the table and crosses them at the ankle. “Get to it. I’m famished.” Rey resists the urge to grab a fork from them table and shove it into his eye. She is not some servant... though... she supposes she is now. She grabs the plate and serves him a few of each food. Rabbit and cow, bread and some cheese. She adds a tomato and a few slices of apple onto the plate then goes to hand it to him. He smirks at the plate and looks into her light brown eyes. “Feed me.” he says. She shoots daggers into him and continues to hold the plate out. “I said feed me girl.” she sighs and takes a piece of meat from the plate. She holds it to him and he opens his mouth. He takes the meat in his teeth and tears off a piece. She scowls at the feeling of his lips touching her fingers and after he swallows he opens his mouth again. He takes the meat into his mouth and watches her as he chews. 

As she feeds him, a tall tanned woman comes up to the side of the throne and smiles. 

“May I serve you Master?” she asks. Rey watches as she runs her hand along his shoulder. He looks her over and smiles.

“You may sit on my lap.” she obliges and his arm goes around her waist. Her hand begins to trail through his dark mane and he looks to Rey. “Cheese.” the women goes to reach for a piece but he stops her. “No. She can do it Iden.” the women glares at Rey. Then she finally speaks. 

“If she desires to serve you I will not fight her.” she says. 

“See Master. The new girls do not wish to serve you as we do.”

“Now now Iden. Be polite.” he turns to Rey. “You will feed me.” 

“So be it.” and she offers him the cheese. 

A girl screams and Rey turns around. A man has taken one of her women. She watches as he holds her to him and she tries to push him away.  _No._ She thinks.  _Don’t fight it._  The man slaps her across the face and throws her to the wall. He lifts up her clothing and begins to fondle her. She hears laughing beside her. She turns her head and sees the man smiling. He looks up at her. 

“Dinner and a show.” he says. Rey turns back just in time to see the man start to undo his own clothing. Rey watches in horror as he spreads the girl's legs. She can’t watch anymore. She looks away and holds in the tears. “Look away if you must.” he says. “It won’t change the outcome.” she feels a tear roll down her cheek and she quickly wipes it away. “Bread.” he says. She holds out a piece and he nibbles on it before asking for one thing after another. Rey focuses on feeding the man and tries to hardest to block out the sound of the woman screaming. 

Kylo watches as one of his men takes advantage of one of the new whores. She cries out and paws at the wall. He sighs at her tears and looks up Rey. She’s looking straight ahead and waiting for orders. Which is surprising. She was so fiery at first but now she seems... disinterested. She’s looking off into nothing, and it almost makes him wonder what’s going on in her head.

He feels Iden shift in his lap and he turns his attention to her. She smiles down at him and pulls slightly on his hair. He drinks from his chalice and hands it to Rey before he uses his hands on Iden. He gropes her breasts through the almost sheer linen and she moans into his ear. He never asks for a specific whore so she is always the one of go to him. He notices her devotion but it means nothing to him. All he wants his someone to lay beneath him, and she does the job well. 

Rey stares off at the far wall and waits for her next order. She’s already traumatized by the sights and sounds around her. The end has come and gone. Her women are deflowered... beaten and taken advantage of. But, yet... she is untouched. He seems preoccupied with the concubine seated on his lap. He roams his hands over her while he eats and drinks, and Rey is thankful for his distraction. She’d rather if he never touched her. She re-fills his chalice four of five times throughout the evening and she can see him become drunk. His words become strewn together and he touches the women called Iden more and more. Once he even dips his fingers between her legs and Rey has to turn away from the sight. 

Some men pass out, some retire with their women. With some of her women as well. Though... they do not go quietly. They push and shove, scratch... but to no avail. There’s no use... She pushes the thoughts of their treatment to the back of her mind and watches as her  _‘Master’_  continues to fondle the woman. Maybe this is will be her fate. Just feeding him. She could live with that. The thought is quickly stripped from her mind as his hand suddenly come in contact with the skin at the back of her thigh.

Out of instinct she slaps it away and steps back. He glares up at her and stands. Knocking the woman from his lap. She groans as she lands on the floor and he slaps the plate of food from Rey’s hand. She looks at the table and sees the fork again. She quickly takes it in hand and holds it up in defense. Kylo smiles, stalks toward her and back her into the wall. She holds out the fork but he takes her by the throat and holds her tight. 

He watches as she squirms under his touch, claws at his hand and stabs his hand a couple times with the fork. It hurts, yes. But he can bare it. He takes her hand in his and slams it against the wall. She drops her weapon and gasps in pain. She will learn, he knows this. But, he is too pent up to take anything from a new whore. She should stand there and receive his touch like it’s a gift; not a curse. 

“You know I can take whatever I want.” he threatens. Rey struggles to breathe and he slowly tightens his grip. He runs his large hand down her thigh and grips it tightly. He lifts it upward and presses his hips to her. Rey shuts her eyes as his manhood is forced to her belly. She can feel herself breaking down. She doesn’t want this. She could never want this. Not with him or anyone in this horrid place. 

He gyrates his hips and Rey flinches at the feeling. She’s never felt this... and... she wishes she never had. He lowers his head and Rey turns her own further to the right. She looks at her friend a moment then shuts her eyes. She doesn’t want Phasma to see her like this. She should lead by example but instead she slapped his hand and retreated from his touch; which is what she told them not to do. But... she knows her friend will understand...

She shuts her eyes tighter as she feels his lips meet her throat. His tongue goes over her pulse point and he begins to suck. Her hands twitch and she wishes to be removed from her body.  _Just take me now._ She prays.  _Release me from this new hell..._

Kylo groans against her skin and begins to kiss her throat. He’s drank too much to not give in to this whim. He wants to taste her flesh. He moves to her collarbone and runs his tongue over the soft skin. Kylo sighs as he moves lower and she wiggles under him. He runs his lips to the tops of her breasts and stops. He wants her in his bed, not here in front of his men. That... he will save for another day. 

“Amilyn!” and in a moment the thin woman goes to his side. He lets Rey go and Kylo looks down at his servant. She bows her head and speaks. 

“Master?”

“Take her to my chambers, I’ll be along shortly.” 

“Yes Master.” and he walks back to the table. He picks up his cup and drinks from it. 

“Oh, and make sure she doesn’t run. I've claimed a fiery one.” 

“Of course Master.” and he sits back in his throne. “Come with me.” 

Rey doesn’t speak and does as she says.  _No more running._ She tells herself.  _You are strong. You can handle it._ She follows Amilyn upwards and soon they come to two large wooden doors. She pushes one open and walks inside. 

Rey continues to follow and she looks around the room. There’s a large bed in the middle of the far wall; covered in furs and linen. There’s a fire already roaring in the hearth and a few torches are lighting the room. There’s a large wooden tub the corner of the room along with a divider. Rey sighs at the sight of a large window opposite the bed and slowly walks to it. She looks out and over the land and takes a deep breath. The sea... she’s never seen the sea...

It’s vast and beautiful; even in the darkness. She stays by the window for a moment or so then turns to watch Amilyn dig through a few chests in the corner of the room. 

She walks over to Rey with rope in her hands and frowns. 

“I am sorry.” she says. Rey nods and the women wraps the rope around her wrists. She doesn’t make it tight but it does rub at her skin. She leads Rey to the bed and connects the rope to a large metal circle in the frame. Rey pulls on the rope and sighs. “Just do as Master Ren asks.” she says. “He... you will get used to him.”

“I truly doubt that.” says Rey. “But, for the sake of my women... I will obey. Or... try.”

“Your women are no longer yours.” she says. “They have been claimed by the warriors downstairs.”

“We are warriors.” the woman frowns. 

“No... you are not. Not anymore.” and she walks away. She goes toward the door and gives Rey a smile before she shuts the door. 

Rey lets out a large sigh and waits for her impending doom. They could try and escape... but... they know nothing of the new surroundings. Perhaps... in time. 

The fire crackles through the silence and Rey resists the urge to untie herself. But... she knows, deep down that the Amilyn woman used rope for the sake of being kind. While she was rooting through the chests; Rey heard clanging... the sound of metal. She doesn’t wish to make her situation worse... not on purpose that is. She prefers the rope and will wear it until it is taken from her body. 

She does not know how much time passes but suddenly the doors are pushed open. She flinches as they bang against the walls and gulps as she sees her new Master. He strides over to the bed and Rey stiffens. He takes her chin in hand then lifts it upward and makes her look at him. There’s a bandage wrapped around his hand. She wounded him...  _good._ She thinks. His dark eyes roam over her face and he sighs. 

“Are you going to lay here and be a good whore?” he asks. Rey doesn’t speak.  _I am not a whore!_ She wants to yell.  _And if I had a sword I would cut you down!_ “Well?” he asks.Rey licks her bottom lip and sighs. But doesn’t say a thing. “Stubborn little thing aren’t you?” He says with a smile. He quickly unties her hands and throws the rope to the side. “You could have escaped.” he says. “My servant must like you. She did not tie you up as tight as usual.” he smirks. “Why didn’t you run?” he asks. Rey takes a breath and speaks. 

“I accept my fate.” she says. “I... I do not wish to be your or anyone's whore. Though... I have no choice in the matter.” she sighs. “I have lost the battle and in turn lost the privilege to choose my own path.”

“We-” she cuts him off. 

“I will obey you.” she says. He glares at her but lets her speak. “But I wish for my women to be treated in kind. 

“You are making demands?” he asks with surprise. What can she gain from this? She’s in no position to bargain. All she has to offer is herself and he doesn’t need permission to take her. Not anymore. 

“No... pleas.” she admits. She wants the best for her people. He can understand that. Kylo stares into her light brown eyes and sighs. 

“Whores and slaves they will remain.” he begins. “If they try to run or disobey commands they will be punished. But, I can guarantee your women will be kept fed, warm and clean.” he offers. That is all he is willing to give her... them. 

“...fine.” she whispers.  

“Good. Now lay back.” Rey does as she is told and lays backwards onto the furs. She feels his hand on her leg and shuts her eyes. 


	3. Clean

Rey keeps her eyes shut as Kylo’s hand travels up her leg and thigh. His fingers trail along her skin... rather gently. Then his touch leaves her. She keeps her eyes shut and hears clothing being removed. Cloth and hide falls to the ground and she hears him speak. 

“Take it off.” he says. She slowly opens her eyes and sits up. Blush rises to her cheek as she sees him standing before her... naked. She doesn’t dare look downward and takes the thin cloth in her hands. She runs her fingers over the material and lets out a ragged breath. “Come on, off with it.” he demands. Rey closes her eyes and slowly shed her new clothing. After it’s off her body she holds it to her chest and tries to not cry. She shouldn’t be showing herself to some man...

Not in this way... not now... 

Rey didn’t think she’d ever have a lover. Did she have feelings for a few men in her time; of course. But... she never wanted to give herself to them. And now... she doesn’t have a choice. She feels the cloth being pulled from her and for a moment she holds onto it. She wants to be covered... 

The clothing is ripped from her hands and she hears him sigh. 

“Lay back. Spread your legs.” Rey hesitates a moment then feels his hand on her chest. She jolts at his touch and he pushes her back onto the furs. 

Kylo looks down at her clenched fists over her chest.  _This won’t do..._  He thinks. And he takes her arms in his hands. He pries her arms from her chest and pins them to her sides. He watches as she whimpers underneath him and looks down her bare body. Her breasts are small, but perky, with dusty nipples. She toned and thin from battle and he sighs as he sees scars. She does have a warrior's body, but now... it belongs to him. He climbs over her and keeps her arms in his hands. He bends his head down and runs his lips over her chest. He kisses a trail from her throat to between her breasts and then he moves his lips over one. Kylo sucks a nipple into his mouth and sucks. He can feel her tense under him and he laps at her now puckered skin. 

Rey shuts her eyes tighter and one of her hands is set free. His own hand travels to the meeting of her thighs, brushes past the patch of hair and dips into her womanhood. Rey tries to clamp her legs shut but to no avail. He’s positioned between her legs, his knees keeping her them parted to his liking. He moves his fingers in a slow thrusting motion and Rey keeps the tears at bay. It hurts... and his fingers feel foreign inside her. 

“You’re not wet at all...” he mutters against her breasts. Rey doesn’t speak and his fingers leave her empty. She thinks the torment is over but his fingers move upward slightly and begin to rub the small bundle of nerves that’s hidden between her lips. Her hips jolt to the sensation and she sighs. 

She only touched herself that way once... and the way it made her feel; scared her. So... she never did it again. 

“Have you ever known a man’s touch?” he asks. She shakes her head as an answer. “So the mighty Rey of Jakku is pure.” he says.  _He knows my name..._ She thinks. “And the rest of your clan?” he asks. Rey stays quiet and he quickens his fingers. “Do they know of the pleasures between men and women?” and he suddenly dips his fingers into her again. Rey finches at the assault and bites her tongue. It feels slightly different... “Answer me girl.”

“A few do.” she whispers. “Most do not.”

“Do you not have men in your territory?”

“We do...” she answers. 

“Then you think yourself too good to be taken by a man? To high and mighty perhaps?” she stays quiet and he pulls his fingers from her. And this time... there’s a slight sheen clinging to them. Kylo smirks and sucks the slickness from his fingers. “No matter. You are ready now.” and he takes her legs in hand. He bends them and Rey keeps her eyes shut.  _No..._ she thinks.  _No, I am not..._

She feels something run along her womanhood, it’s hard... but soft...

And then... she feels pain. She cries out as he enters her puts her hands out in front of her; pushing on his chest. She feels full... and it’s uncomfortable. Tears slip from her eyes and she flails her legs as much as she can. He groans and stills a moment before he begins to move his hips. 

 ** _She’s tight..._** he thinks.  ** _So tight..._** Kylo pulls his manhood almost all of the way out and plunges back into her. The woman beneath him cries out again and but he can only feel pleasure. The way her body stretches to accommodate his girth... the slickness that’s enveloping him... even the way her nails are digging into his chest is making him sigh in pleasure. 

He watches her face and smiles as the pain slowly turns into compliance. He moves his hips faster and groans and she clenches around him. Her biology is working against her and in favor for him. Luring him along to his release. She may not want him... but her body is reacting the way it should. She’s not enjoying it, he knows this. But... doesn’t care in the slightest. She feels so good around him. A few more moments and she clenches around him again. The more her body calls to him... the faster he reaches the peak of his pleasure. And soon, he groans and releases his seed inside of her. 

Rey lays under the man and flinches as something warm fills her womb. He pulls from her body and lays on the bed next to her. She listens to him catch his breath and soon he speaks. 

“Go.” he says. “I’m done with you.” Rey looks up at the ceiling and he barks at her. “Leave girl!” she hastily gets off of the bed and grabs the sheer clothing. She wants to be away from him and quickly as possible. She throws it over herself without a second thought and goes to the door. She goes to exit and he speaks again. “Do as Amilyn tells you tomorrow.” he says. “And you will feed me again at supper.” Rey nods her head.

“...I will do as you say.” she says.  

“Good. Now go.”

Kylo watches as she shuts the door behind her and he lays back on his furs. He breathes in deeply then gets up. He looks down at the soiled linen, rips it from his bed and throws it to the fire.  _Virgins are so messy..._  he thinks. He goes to his tub and sinks into the cold water. He lays his head back and smiles. 

\--

Rey walks down the corridor and wishes she could erase her memories. The feeling of his manhood inside her... stealing her virtue... her sanity. The slickness between her thighs... the pain...

She walks along but doesn’t know where to go. Where is she supposed to sleep? Where are Phasma and the others? 

She walks downward and finds herself in the main hall once more. She looks around but only sees one man passed out on the floor. She walks to the opening where she saw Amilyn and Rose come from earlier and hopes to find friendly faces. She walks slightly downward and she comes to a kitchen. Sitting on stools around a table is an old woman Rey hasn’t met and Amilyn. The think lady looks up and sighs. 

“He’s done with you I see.” she sets down a goblet and stands. “Come, I’ll show you to your room.”

“Room?” Rey asks. 

“Yes, you will sleep in the servants wing on the main floor.” she says. She looks over at the old woman and sighs. “I’ll be back soon to finish our drink Maz.” the old lady nods and shoos her. 

“Do what needs to be done, I’m not going anywhere.” Amilyn smiles and turns to Rey. 

“Follow me.” Rey does as she’s told and follows the woman upward. She leads her down corridors and soon to a door. “There are two servants to a room. I took the liberty of placing you with that tall blonde you seem so attached to.” 

“...thank you.” she nods her head to the door and sighs. 

“This is where you will be unless instructed.” the woman says. “We begin work early, so when the sun rises, you know you are late.”

“Alright.” 

“Servants eat after their work is done. You and the rest of your women will help where you are needed. Which probably means you will work in the kitchens or clean. I am sure you can imagine the mess these men make on a daily basis.” Rey nods her head. “You will also bathe at night; after you receive Master Ren.” she says. “You are free to go now if you wish...” The woman puts a hand to her shoulder and sighs. “Good night.” and she walks away. 

Rey waits a moment the pushes the door open. And like the woman said... there laying on a small bed of furs, is Phasma. Rey shuts the door and her friend stands. Rey rushes into her arms and lets the tears go. The tall blonde wraps her arms around her leader and holds her tightly. She doesn’t say a word and Rey is grateful. There is no need for words...

\--

Rey lays on the furs with her friend and wipes the tears from her eyes. 

“I am sorry you are seeing me this way...” she whispers. The blonde pets her head and sighs. 

“Gods know you would not shed tears unless it was of necessity.” she says. “Are you alright?” she asks. Rey shakes her head. 

“I feel... used...”

“Yes, that is what they are good for. Making us feel that way. Though I am not proud to say it... you will get used to it.”

“I don’t want to...”

“I know my friend.” Phasma pets Rey’s head and sighs. “Have you bathed?” she asks. Rey shakes her head. “I will accompany you then. Come.” the women stand and leave their room. The walk downward and soon find themselves in the same bathing place as before. 

Rey takes off the sheer fabric and goes into the water. She looks back and sees her friend is not getting in. 

“I bathed before I went to our accommodations.” she says. 

“Then why did you come with me?” Rey asks. 

“Company.” Rey smiles and sinks into the water. She stays a moment then begins to wash herself. She winces at the pain but scrubs thoroughly. She wants the reminder of his treatment gone from her body and mind. Though... only one can become clean... 

Once she’s done Rey leaves the water and dries herself with a linen hanging on the wall. She slips her new clothing on and as they turn to leave, a man with dark hair comes into the entryway. Rey holds her hands to her chest and the man goes closer to them. 

“Hello.” the women don’t speak and he continues to speak as he stalks toward them. “You’re two of the new whores...” he says. “I think I’ll have you.” he points to Phasma and Rey’s eyes widen.  _No..._  Rey steps in front of Phasma and the man smirks. “Oh, are you volunteering?” he asks. “Lucky me.” and he walks towards them. Phasma tries to get in front of Rey but she holds her friend back. The man takes Rey by the arm and pulls her to him. Phasma gasps and Rey pushes against the man. She gets from his grip and he smirks again. “Feisty, aren’t you? I like that.” He takes her in his arms again and Rey kicks him in the groin. He falls into the water Rey pushes Phasma toward the exit. 

“Go.” she says. But as they start walking something clutches onto Rey’s ankle. She looks down and sees the man holding onto her. She tries to get out of his grip but he has ahold of her tight. She falls onto her knees and feels herself bring pulled back. She digs her nails into the stone beneath her and she screams. Phasma turns around and goes down to her knees. She takes Rey’s hands in hers and tries to pull her toward her but; the man is stronger. Rey slips back into the water and it fills her lungs. She puts her head above the water and gasps for air. 

“Just calm down and be quiet like a good whore!” he yells. His hands roam over her body so Rey turns in his arms and starts hitting his face. She hears water splashing behind her and the next thing she knows Phasma is behind the man. She turns him around to her and he lets go of Rey. “What in the-” and Phasma punches him in the mouth. His head snaps back and Rey quickly joins her friend. She wraps her legs around the man and takes him further into the water. Phasma pushes on his head and soon he’s completely submerged. Rey and Phasma step on the man’s chest and they struggle to keep him down. But, they use all of their strength and soon... bubbles stop coming up. Rey and Phasma watch as the man stops struggling and fades away. They take their feet from him and back away. The man beings to float to the surface and the women look at each other. 

“Fuck...”


	4. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse for Rey because I'm a jerk.

 

Kylo is awakened by his doors being slammed open. He jumps slightly and opens his eyes. He sees Hux standing at the side of his bed. 

“What do you want?” he asks, a roughness to his voice from sleep. 

“One of our men was just found dead in the bathing chambers.” Kylo swings his legs over the bed and glares at the redhead. 

“And, you decided to wake me... why?”

“He was drowned... not beaten or gone through with a sword as we normally see Master.” Kylo rubs the sleep from his eyes and sees it is early morning. The sky is still dark... he should be asleep. “We’re assuming it was one of the new whores.”

“And why do you think that?” he asks. 

“Our old ones would not dare. And our men do not kill in such ways.” Kylo sighs and nod his head. 

“Bring them all to the main hall.” Hux bows his head slightly and leaves. Kylo watches him go and sighs into his hands.

Kylo wanders downward to the main hall and throws himself on his throne. He lays his head on his hand and tries to stay awake. He’ll just need to punish the whores then he will be able to sleep again. After a much longer time than he had hoped, Hux and four other men come into the main hall. Dragging the six women behind them; along with Rey. They push them in front of him and they all just stand there, looking straight ahead. None of their clothing is wet, hair is dry... no blood, obviously because of the manner of dying. Which makes it harder to know who killed the man. Kylo stands and immediately turns his attention to Rey. 

“Which of your women killed my man?” he asks. 

“We have no idea what you are speaking of.” she says. She’s lying… but he decides to play along. 

“One of my men is dead.” he says. “Drowned in the bathing chambers.”

“And you assume it was one of us?” she asks. 

“Yes.” Rey doesn’t speak so he continues. “Which of you did it?” he asks the line. No one speaks and he sighs. “If no one is going to come forward... I will have to resort to different measures.” Kylo calls over the redheaded man. He hands Kylo the dagger from his hip and he turns back to the women. He walks down the line, slowly. Looking at each of them.  

“Was it you?” he asks the youngest. She shakes her head. 

“N-n-no.” 

“Do you know who did?” he asks. And she shakes her head again. He goes to the next...  “Do you know?” he asks. 

“No.” she says with a strong voice. He puts the blade to her face and she doesn’t flinch. He runs the dull end across her face and he sighs before he puts the blade to her throat. 

“I did it.” he hears. He turns toward the voice and sees Rey has stepped forward. He takes the blade away from the woman and walks to her. He stands in front of her and she looks up into his eyes. 

“Are you lying to save someone’s skin?” he asks. 

“No.” she admits.

“Then can you tell me why did you killed him?”

“Master it does not matter wh-” he glares over at Hux and the man stops speaking. Kylo looks back to Rey. 

“Why?” he asks again. 

“...I did not wish to be touched by him.” she says. 

“You are a whore.” he says. “It is your duty to be touched.” Rey doesn’t say anything and he continues. “Though... I did state that you were mine. Did I not general?” he asks as he turns back to Hux. “As we were shipping off; I did say their leader was to be mine and mine alone.” the redhead inhales deeply and nods his head. 

“You did... Master.”

“Then why did this man think it was alright to claim my whore?” he asks. 

“I am... not sure Master. Perhaps he did not know which of them was the leader.” Kylo sighs and turns back to the women. 

“Perhaps...” he says. “You have made it so I did not have to punish him myself.” he tells Rey. “Even then…” he sighs. “A lashing and five days without food should teach you to behave yourself.” he says. “As for the rest of you... go.” the women hesitate. “I said leave.” the blonde clutches onto Rey’s hand and does no move. “Leave!” he yells.

“Phasma go.” he hears. The blonde looks at Rey and Rey sighs. “Go; take the others.”

“...no.”

“Do as I say.” says Rey. “Go.” Phasma gets from her knees and turns to leave. She glares at Kylo and he smirks. The woman is loyal to her leader... almost to a fault. 

“Hux. Leave us.” he says. 

“But Master-”

“I said leave. I will punish her myself.” the man hesitantly bows his head and leaves with the women and men in tow. 

Rey looks into the dark eyes of the man in front of her and sighs. She could not bear her women to be treated badly... not anymore then they have already. Her inadequacies have cost them so much…

She knows he would have killed them one by one… see which of them broke down… she could not stand to see that. She has seen enough of her clan die…

“Have you been lashed before?” he asks as he removes a strap of leather from around his waist. 

“...no.” 

“Two firsts in one night...” he says. “...unlucky for you.” 

“So it seems.” Rey watches as Kylo holds the leather out in front of him. 

“Five hits... five days... seem fair?” he asks. Rey doesn’t answer the sarcastic question and he sighs. “Turn around. I’m tired and wish to get this over with.” Rey hesitates but does as he says. She stays kneeling and shuts her eyes. “Take it off.” he says. Rey gulps and pushes the clothing over her body. She puts it on the floor in front of her and sighs. She can handle pain...

And she feels the leather crack down onto her back. She cries out and clutches onto the skin of her thighs. She shakes as the leather slaps down again but this time she bites her tongue. She doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of her cries...

The third time is softer than the last and she just flinches at the pain. 

The forth... hits across her shoulder and she bends over slightly at the feeling. 

And the fifth... is the hardest by far. She feels tears drip down her face as it hits across her back and she clenches her fists so tight her thighs are almost punctured. She can hear his breath behind her and she waits for an order. 

“Five days without food.” he says again. “Don’t have your tall friend sneak you any either... I will know.” Rey stays how she is and she hears him sigh. “Go, to bed with you. You’ll need some strength for work.” she hears his footsteps and she watches as his bare feet stroll past her. He stops and turns to her. She flinches as he takes her chin in hand and lifts upward. He just stares into her eyes and she tries to not let anymore tears fall. She doesn’t want to let him see her shed tears... 

He lets go of her chin and walks out of the main hall. She watches as he goes then slowly rises from her knees. She flinches at the feeling down her back and takes a deep breath as she slips the clothing back on. It rubs against her skin and she gasps at the pain. She heads to her room quietly and before she can reach it, she feels someone take hold of her arm. She looks up and sees the red headed man. He scowls down at her. 

“If you ever kill one of my men again, I’ll have your head girl.” and he pushes her away. She gasps at the feeling of his hand on her wounded back and doesn’t say a thing. As she gets to her room, she sees Phasma sitting on the furs. She looks up and Rey sees the tears in her eyes. She goes to her side and the blonde hesitates to touch her. She simply puts her hands to her forearms and grips them. 

“Why...?” she cries. 

“I love you all too dearly to let anyone else to be punished...” 

“Rey...” her friend whispers. “I would have-”

“I know.” She says. “But… it is my duty to protect you now. It is my fault we are here… so please, let me take the brunt of it all.” 

“But-”

“Hush now. I am fine.” she kisses the blonde’s forehead and smiles. “Come... let us sleep.” her friend lays down on the furs and Rey follows suit. Though, she lays on her stomach. She can feel her friend run a finger along her back and she sighs. “I am fine.” she says again. “Sleep. We have work soon...” the blonde nods her head and shuts her eyes. Rey takes one final deep breath and lets herself drift off. 

\--

Rey walks along the corridor with Phasma and they find their way to the kitchen. The material of her clothing feels like armor against her wounds but she keeps a solid façade. When she’s going down the stairs, she can feel her stomach growl as she smells bread. The older woman Rey saw before smiles as they enter and gets off her stool. 

“I am Maz. I run the kitchen.”

“Hello.” they say in unison. 

“You two are supposed to head upstairs and help clean. Amilyn will work you hard but after I can make you both something to eat.”

“Thank you very much.” says Rey. “But... I cannot.”

“And why is that dear?” she asks. 

“I’m being punished...” the woman sighs. 

“I see...”

“Have... have the rest of my women eaten?” she asks. 

“I’m afraid not. Two are collecting water for me, one is gathering eggs. The last two were... called upstairs.”

“I see.” the woman comes closer and takes Rey’s hands in hers. 

“It’s alright child. I will feed them.”

“Thank you.” the old woman smiles and nods to the exit. 

“Go on. The faster you work, the sooner you... well, eat.” Rey goes ahead of Phasma and they head upwards to the main hall. There’s three other women already cleaning, while Amilyn shouts orders. She turns to the two of them and calls them to her. 

“You two can begin gathering table ware. Take them down to the sinks and wash them. After that you can begin to pick up what the men have left behind. Throw everything into the large chest by the main doors. That’s where they will look once their drunken minds remember they have lost something.” Rey and Phasma nod their heads and get to work. 

\--

Rey sips on a chalice full of water and watches as her women eat. She’s happy their stomachs are being taken care of and she wishes she could be eating as well. Her stomach growls and Phasma turns to Rey. She frowns and goes to put down the boiled egg in her hand. 

“No.” says Rey. “Eat.”

“I’m sorry... I just-”

“It is fine.” she says. “Eat, you need the energy.” she takes another drink of water and smiles when her friend takes a bite of the food. She watches are her women dig into the food in front of them, and soon they all stop. Stuffed. The old woman smiles and shoos them off. 

“Go on. To your rooms.” she says. “You’ll be needed at supper though.” Rey nods her head and leaves the kitchen. Her women follow behind her and when she reaches her room, she notices they are all there. 

“To your rooms.” she says. 

“Rey...” begins Jyn. “...Phasma has told us there is no plan. Is that true?” she asks. 

“It is.” she says. “And I am sorry for it... for everything.” and she walks into the room. 

“We must do something...”

“We will... in time.” she answers. “But, for now... do as you are told.” and she shuts the door behind her and Phasma. 

\--

Rey keeps her head high while Kylo struts into the room. He takes his place on his throne and drinks from his chalice. He licks his lips then yells out. 

“Listen closely you lot!” the men stop messing around and turn to face him. The room quiets and he continues. “On of your own was killed last night... he tried to claim what is rightfully mine! Meaning, that whore!” he yells as he points to Rey. Her eyes widen slightly and he continues to yell. “Rey of Jakku is mine!” his eyes go to her and she turns away from him. “Anyone who touches that whore; will die! By my hand... or hers!” Rey turns back and sees he’s still looking at her. He turns back to his men and sighs. “Understand?!” 

“Master!” they all yell back. 

“Good. Now eat.” he drinks from his chalice again and the men stay quiet a few moments before they start rough housing again. “Come!” she hears. She looks back to him and sees him staring. She takes a deep breath and walks over to him. “Fix me some meat and bread only.” he says. “Then, you will sit on my lap.” Rey doesn’t answer and does as he says. Once a plate is full of goat and rabbit, along with a large piece of bread she goes back to him. She stands next to him and waits a moment. Hoping for the woman named Iden to come to her rescue. She sees her walking over slowly but she feels his hand on her thigh. “Sit.” he says. 

“Um-” and she feels him pull her towards him. Her legs are touching his now and she feels him pull downward on her arm. 

“Sit.” he says again. Rey gulps and does as she’s told. She shivers as his arm snakes around her waist and holds her to him. She watches as he takes a piece of meat in his fingers and begins to feed himself. Which she is happy for. She did not like the feeling oh his lips on her fingers. Iden comes over and sighs. 

“Master.” she greets. “May I serve you?” 

“No Iden.” he says. “Go to another man.”

“But, Master-”

“I said go.” he says in a stern voice. She hesitates a moment then walks away; after glaring at Rey. It is not as if she wants to be in this position.... 

She watches as the man eats and soon she refills his chalice. Again and again. She hopes he will not want her again tonight... though it seems most likely he will. His hands roam over her body and she shuts her eyes as his hand slips in between her thighs. She clamps them shut and he makes a clicking noise with his tongue. He pries her legs apart and starts to fondle her. She gasps as his fingers run over the bundle of nerves hidden between her lips and he chuckles. 

“Enjoying yourself?” he asks. 

“...no.” she mutters. 

“You will in time.” he says. “You will crave my touch as Iden does.”

“No.” she says. “I will not.”

“Give it a fortnight.” he whispers. “What I say will be truth.” she shuts her eyes as his fingers dip inside her and gasps at the feeling. 

No... she could never. She could never enjoy this... 


	5. Toxicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice chapter, for once.

 

Two days into Rey’s punishment is when she can feel her body breaking down. She had not eaten in days before they arrived here and now... 

“Come!” she hears. She turns to her left and sees Kylo calling her over. She takes a deep breath and staggers slightly as she walks to him. He smirks up at her and nods toward the table. “Make me a plate.” he says. 

Rey only nods her head and does as he asks. Once the plate is made, she holds out a piece of meat to her ‘Master’. He takes the flesh into his mouth and chews. Rey sighs and quickly refills his already empty chalice. He takes a swig then hands it back to her. She places it on the table and hands him the bread with honey. He bites into it and she puts it back on the plate. She watches as he chews and soon he speaks again. 

“Iden!” he calls. “Dance for us!” the woman immediately jumps onto the table. The men whoop and holler and watch as she moves her body to imaginary tempos. Kylo claps his hands and Rey hands him the bread again. He quickly takes a bite and puts his feet onto the table. She assumes he’s going to watch the performance so she refills his glass once more and waits. 

After Iden dances for a short time he lifts his hand. Rey reaches for the cherries on the plate and goes to hand them to him when something catches her attention. These are not cherries... 

She looks at the berries more carefully and sees they are black in color... not a deep red as the others on the table. She lifts them to her nose and smells. There’s a slight bitterness, not sweetness...

Belladonna... 

Poison... 

She looks down at the man and thinks of her next move. She could be rid of him. Free. He would eat these and hallucinate. She has seen it before. These play tricks on the mind then slowly kill. It would be a painful death for sure. Something this monster deserves. But who put these here on his end of the table? The rest of the platters are covered with the right fruit. Someone planted them here on purpose... 

Someone...

“...wants to kill him.” 

“Excuse me?” she hears. She turns to the side and sees Kylo looking up at her, hand still outreached. “

“Um...” she looks at the berries and sighs. She... has to tell him. She feels it in the pit of her stomach. “These are poison...” she admits. His eyes widen slightly and he asks for the berries. She puts them into his hand and he looks them over. 

“What are these?” he asks. 

“Belladonna berries... they can cause frightening visions and I’ve seen them kill men twice your size.” she says. “They are often mistaken for cherries by... people who are unknown to them.” Kylo stands and pushes Rey alongside the table. 

“Are there more?” he asks. Rey nods her head. 

“Yes. But only here.” she says as she points to his side of the table. 

Kylo throws the berries onto the platter and looks around him. Iden is still dancing on the table, men are still fondling the women in their laps while they eat... all is well. For now. He looks down at the woman beside him and silently thanks her creator. She... saved him. But why? He has done nothing to gain her loyalty. But no matter. 

“Pick up the platters.” he says. “Do not call attention to yourself. Take them downstairs and tell Amilyn to help you. Dispose of everything they touched.” Rey nods her head and picks up one of the large platters. He watches her go and returns to his throne. He tries to keep his mind on the scantily clothed woman dancing along his table but it is hard. Someone has tried to kill him. With something he had never seen before this night. If not for Rey...

He shuts his eyes a moment and sighs. That woman...

He opens them again when he senses someone walk next to him. Amilyn and Rey are removing the platters like he said. Once all the tampered with platters are gone, he tells Rey to make him a plate from the other’s arrangements. She obliges and he eats slowly; keeping an eye on his men. 

He has a traitor in his midst. 

After the feast is done with, he looks upward at Rey. 

“You may go to your chambers.” he says. “I am in no mood.” she nods her head and walks away from him. He watches as she exits the hall and stands when she is out of sight. He heads downward to the kitchen and goes to Amilyn. Once she hears him coming toward her, she turns. 

“What in the gods name is happening?” she asks. “Why did you let her command me?”

“Who all prepares the food?” he asks. 

“Maz and he helpers.” she answers. “Wh-”

“Anyone new?” he asks. “Besides the whores?” 

“...no. Why? What is happening?” Kylo thinks a moment and shakes his head. 

“It is nothing you should concern yourself with.” he says. “And it was one task, do not let it phase you.” she goes to speak but he continues. “Switch up the work duties. I do not care how.” and he goes to leave. But before he reaches the stairs something comes to mind. “Maz?” he asks. 

“Yes Master Ren?”

“Make Rey of Jakku a platter of food and take it to her room. A pitcher of mead as well.”

“I thought she is to be punished still.” she says. 

“She is- was.” he corrects. “I have changed my mind.” and he walks away.

\--

Rey lays on her furs and waits for Phasma to return. But, when the door is opened, she sees Maz instead of her friend. She is carrying a platter of food with a pitcher. She smiles as she enters and Rey’s stomach growls at the smell of freshly baked bread. 

“A gift from our Master Ren.” says the old woman. She puts the platter on the floor in front of Rey and she licks her lips at the sight. A loaf of bread, honey, eggs and meat. Along with a pitcher of mead. Rey looks up at the woman she her smile grows. “I do not know what you did young one. But, if it makes him forget his punishments, I assume it was good for the both of you.” and she begins to walk away. Rey sighs and calls out. 

“Is this a trap?” she asks. The old woman turns around and shakes her head. 

“No dear. If it is one; I could not tell. And my eyes have seen many things.” and she closes the door behind her. Rey looks down at the food in front of her and sighs in relief. Food... 

She picks up a slice of meat first and brings it to her mouth. She moans at the taste. The goat is succulent and flavored with spices. It makes her mouth water. She licks some juice from her lips then picks up a large slice of bread. She dips it into a bowl of honey and brings it to her mouth. It’s delicious. Sweet. Everything her stomach is dying to have. She bites into a boiled egg and closes her eyes at it falls apart in her mouth. It has been so long since she has eaten. And the flavors almost bring tears to her eyes. 

Once she cannot take another bite, she lays on the furs and closes her eyes. The mead has made her slightly happy and dizzy. Something she has not experienced in quite along time. Rey smiles at the feeling and holds of hands to her belly. It has been quite a while since she has fallen asleep with a full stomach. 

Rey awakes to the sound of Phasma’s voice. She opens her eyes and sees her standing by the furs. Her eyes are wide and she seems worried. 

“H-h-hello.” says Rey. 

“Hello...” the blonde walks toward her and looks down at the almost empty tray of food. “Rey, did you steal this?” she asks. Rey shakes her head. 

“No.” she says. “I do not know why he gave me food... I did tell him the berries were poison but...” and she closes her eyes again. Too dizzy... “...but, I am still to be punished... am I not?” she asks. 

“Poison? What poison?” she asks. 

“Bella...don...na.” Rey slurs. “All over his food...”

“And... you told him? Why?”

“I do not know.” she admits. “It see-seemed like... right thing... to do...” she feels the blonde lay next to her and she turns to her.

“Rey, why did you tell? We could have been free of him.” she says friend. Rey opens her eyes and shakes her head. 

“Of him yes.” she answers. “But, not... of this place...” and she closes her eyes again. “I... did not wish... to see him... suffer... not... by... my... hand...” and she slips into sleep. 

\--

Rey moves alongside Phasma and Jessika while they carry baskets of linen. They are meant to help the woman named Rose change beddings. They head up the stairs and soon come to the first room. Rey looks inside and sees Rose is already inside. The women walk in and she turns around. 

“Good.” she says. “Just lay the linen over the bed, arrange the furs if there is any. Go to each room, the men are gone this morning; training.”

“For?” asks Rey. 

“That is none of your concern.” she says. “Now, get to work.” the woman exits the room and Jessika sighs. 

“I thought we were supposed to be helping her.” she says. 

“I suppose she thinks we are.” says Phasma. 

“It does not matter.” Rey says. “Just work. Then we can eat.” Phasma smiles and nods her head. Phasma strips the bed and Rey and Jessika start putting a fresh linen on it.

“So, your punishment is over. How?” Jessika asks. Rey takes a quick look at the woman and sighs. 

“Ren took pity on me I suppose.” Rey looks up at Phasma and eyes her. Phasma lightly nods her head and Rey knows she will not tell about the poison. 

“It is so strange... to need permission.”

“I know it is.” says Rey. “At least we are eating though.” Jessika nods her head. 

“You are right.” they straighten the linen and throw the fur back on. They exit the room and go to the next. They do the same to this bed and head to the next room. But as they go to enter it. They hear someone call out to them. They all turn around to see the thin red-headed man coming to them. Rey watches as Phasma lowers her eyes as he comes to them and frowns. 

“You are needed by Master Ren.” he says to Rey. “Go to his chambers at once.” he looks over at the others and sighs. “As for you two, continue working then get to your rooms.” and he walks away from them. As he turns a corner Rey sighs. 

“I must go it seems.” she says. “I am sorry.” Phasma and Jessika shake their heads. 

“It is fine.” says Jessika.

“I will see you after.” and Rey walks down the corridor. 

As she heads upward to Kylo’s chambers she thinks.  _Am I to be punished? What if he thinks I tried to_ _poison_ _him? Where would I even obtain belladonna in this place? It is not like I am able to walk about freely._ She gets to his doors and lightly knocks. 

“Come!” she hears. She pushes open one of the doors and enters. She sees him standing by the window and shuts the door behind her. She takes a deep breath and tries to prepare herself when he speaks. “Did you eat well?” he asks. Rey hesitates but answers. 

“I did... thank you...” he doesn’t turn to her but continues to speak. 

“How did you know those were poison?” he asks. 

“It is common where I am from. Men use it to inhibit themselves but it does not always end in a joyous night.” 

“I could not tell the difference between them and other berries we had to eat.” he admits. “What made you notice?”

“The look at first. They were black and not red as the other offerings. There was also a bitter smell to them.”

“I could not smell it.” he says. 

“Because you are not used to fending for yourself. You do not know which of mother nature’s bounties are gifts.” and then he turns. 

“You think I do not fend for myself?” he asks. “I hunt and trap like all my men.”

“But who collects the herbs?” she asks. “Who brings the fruit and honey you eat?”

“Servants.”

“Exactly.” she says. “You do not know poison from pleasure.” and Rey witnesses something in his dark eyes change. They turn from angry to... realization. “You know this.” she says.

“I do.” he says. “Though I did not summon you to discuss my shortcomings.” Rey keeps quiet and he continues. “I wanted to say... thank you.” Rey’s eyes widen at the words. “I know you do not care about my wellbeing. Though you saved me anyway. So, thank you.” Rey nods her head. 

“You are welcome.” he stays quiet for a few moments and just stares at her. She stands her ground and he sighs. 

“Once you can prove yourself trustworthy, you will accompany me outside the gates. You will show me what you know. Of plants and such. I do not wish to be killed in that way.” 

“What if I lead you astray?” she asks. “I could tell you one plant is safe and it wouldn’t be.”

“I understand the risk.” he says. “Though I believe my life is in good hands at this moment.” and he turns back to the window. Rey just watches him and breathes in. “You may leave now, though prepare yourself for this evening. You will not escape my bed again.” Rey doesn’t speak and heads out of his chambers. She walks down the stairs and heads back to her rooms. 


	6. Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is still an ass deep down, so don’t get used to this just yet! He’s my ass and I love him!

 

Kylo looks over his men’s faces as they spare with each other. Someone tried to kill him and he would not have been the wiser to it. He could be dead right now if it was not for Rey. Why she saved him still perplexes him and it has been a fortnight. Another attempt on his life has not happened, though... he is keeping a watchful eye. A man falls to the ground and Kylo sighs. 

“You fall, you die!” he yells. “One misstep and you might as well cut your own throat!” the man looks off in shame and Kylo turns to another group. He watches on and thinks of who could want him out of the picture. Of course he has enemies. Who doesn’t. Though... who in his own home would want him dead. His men seem loyal. His servants are taken care of, his whores the same. Kylo does not understand who he could have crossed here. Perhaps Hux, though always acts as if he has been wronged. It is just his character. And... he has been with Kylo for nearly ten years. If he wanted to kill him, he would have done it earlier. 

Kylo holds his head high and tries to not seem distracted. It is hard though; when something like his own life is on his mind. His men train have been training for a few hours, they are tired, hungry, horny. He sighs and yells out. 

“Enough!” the men stop and he waits until he has all of their attention. “That’s it for today! Head in!” the men disperse and Hux walks over to Kylo. He slightly bows his head and speaks. 

“Master, may I suggest a few training exercises for tomorrow?” he asks. Kylo nods his head and begins to walk away. 

“Whatever you deem fit General. I do not care how they train, as long as they do.” and he heads inside. He walks into the main hall and goes down to the kitchen. If Amilyn is not working on the grounds she is drinking with Maz. And just as he thought, there she is. She puts down her cup and stands. 

“Master?” 

“Send Rey out to the main gate.” he tells her. “Maz pack a lunch for two.” the old woman bows her head. 

“Yes Master.” and she jumps off her stool. Amilyn does not move and he sighs. 

“Make it quick.” and he leaves the kitchen. He heads back outside and goes to the front gate. He makes the men raise it and he tells them to keep it raised until he returns. They nod their heads and he waits to see Rey. 

Rey looks at Amilyn quizzically and takes the small basket from her hands. 

“What do you mean?” she asks the woman. 

“What I mean is that you are to go to the front gate and do as Master Ren tells you. Simple.” and she turns around. “And hurry, he seems in a strange mood.” and she walks away. Rey watches after her and turns to Phasma. The blonde shrugs her shoulders and sighs. 

“You did gain his trust.” she says. “A least, a smidgen of it. Perhaps this is a reward?”

“I do not know.” says Rey. “I will return I suppose.”

“You will. I do not think he is taking you out to slaughter.” Rey rolls her eyes. “Lunch is not a killing tactic, at least of what I have grown to know.” Rey begins to walk away and he friend calls out. “Keep your eye on him nether the less!”

“I will.” and she exits their room. She heads out of the building and sighs when her feet touch the dirt. She has been confided inside the walls since they arrived. So the simple feeling of soil between her toes, makes her smile. She looks onward and sees Kylo standing by the large open gate. She takes a deep breath and goes to him. She does not bow her head like the other servants and that makes him smirk. 

“Come.” he begins. “You will teach me of my surroundings.” 

“Fine.” and he begins to walk. She hesitates and follows him outside of the gate. She keeps an eye on his back as they walk and soon he stops. 

“Is there anything poison here?” he asks. Rey looks around at the foliage around them and shakes her head. 

“No.”

“Could we eat any if necessary?” 

“No, I would not recommend it.” he nods his head and Rey watches his face as they walk.  _Is this all he wants?_ She thinks.  _I am sure another could help him with this._

They walk on, and every once in a while, he will stop and ask a question. But they mostly stay silent. They walk through the trees and bushes, and Rey starts to enjoy herself. The sound of birds in the trees, the slight wind. It is enjoyable being outside. She stays a steady pace behind him but stops when she feels the soil change texture. She looks down and sees it is not grass or dirt anymore. But... a grainy pale soil. She looks back up and sees Kylo still walking, so she follows him. She slightly sinks into the new ground but keeps on his tail. Soon they are away from the trees and Kylo stops. Rey looks up from the ground and her eyes grow large. The sea... 

She looks over the vast blue water and she hears him sigh. 

“I am hungry.” he says. “Lay out our lunch.” and he walks away from her. She hesitates before she follows him further and they come across a large rock. He takes a seat next to it and looks up at her. “Now.” he says. Rey puts the basket on the rock and begins to lay out the food. 

Kylo reaches for a piece of bread and looks up at Rey. She has not sat down and she is looking over the ocean. He follows her gaze and sighs. He does not see what she does. It is just the ocean. But, something in her eyes, makes it seem like she is seeing something wonderful. 

“Sit.” he commands. “Eat.” she looks down at him and does as he says. “Anything poison here?” he asks. She looks away from the apple she bit into and turns her hear around. 

“No... though I can only teach you what I know.” she says. “And, I know very little about this place.”

“You have taught me enough.” he says. “Perhaps in time... I may teach you.” he watches as he eyes widen and she sighs. 

“Perhaps...” and she looks back over the ocean. It is beautiful... she always knew it would be. She has only ever seen it from Kylo’s window and now it is right in front of her. 

“You may go into it if you wish.” she hears. She turns and sees him looking at her. “The water will be cold though.” 

“Do you mean it?” she asks. 

“I trust you somewhat.” he says back. “Do not go far the water will take you if you are not careful.” Rey stands and looks down at him. 

“Thank you.” he nods his head and bites into a slice of cheese. Rey turns from him and walks further onto the beach. She takes slow steady steps and soon she is almost at the edge of the water. She looks down at the waves almost touching her feet and slowly steps into it. She smiles at the coolness and goes into the water. She shivers at the feeling and turns around. Kylo is watching. She turns back towards the water and closes her eyes. Savoring every bit of her outing. 

\--

Kylo watches as Rey saunters over to him. She looks down at him and he smiles. 

“Fix me a plate.” She nods her head and does as he says. Since they came back from their outing, she seems... at ease. Perhaps she is finally at peace with her fate. He would like that. Strangely. She reaches towards the meat and he calls out. “No, the leg.” She puts down the few slices she had and tares a leg from the goat. She plops it onto the plate along with some bread then takes it to him. She just looks down at him and he sighs. “Feed me.” he says. She looks at the hunk of meat and picks it up. She holds it out to him and he sinks his teeth into the flesh. Iden goes to his side and puts her hand to his shoulder. 

“Master.” she greets him. He looks over to her and sighs.

“You may rub my feet.” he says. “Rey will sit on my lap.” He turns back to Rey and smiles. Rey hesitates before she speaks. 

“She seems more-” and he stops her. 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Rey bites her tongue but stays standing. “Sit.” he says. The woman stares at Rey but she just looks down at him and stays how she is. He glares up at her a moment then reaches out. He takes one of her hands in his and pulls her to him. She steps as he pulls and she stands in front of him. “Sit.” he says again. Rey doesn’t move so he pulls her onto his lap. She gasps as she collides to his chest and he throws his arm over her lap. “Now feed me.” Rey glares at him and he smiles. 

She holds out the goat leg to him and he takes a bite. He looks up at Iden and swallows. 

“Get to it.” he says sternly. “I walked a long while today.” The woman goes down to her knees and Kylo lifts his feet onto the table. She begins to rub them and Kylo returns his attention to Rey. He sees she’s not looking at him. He removes his arm from her lap and takes her face in hand. He stares into her eyes and smiles. “Kiss my neck.” He says. Rey tries to move from his lap but he keeps her still. “No no. How you are.” 

“You should have Iden do it.” she snaps. “She knows what you want.” 

“It is you I want now...” he admits. “...and you should know what I like. You have been here long enough; you have watched Iden do it.” He says. “Now kiss my neck.” 

Rey leans up slightly and lightly puts her lips to his neck. She winces as they press to his skin and tries to move away. But he positions her better in his lap, so she’s laying closer to his chest. Her legs are draped over his and her head is right at his own. He keeps her arms around her and she sighs. She turns her head and kisses once more. His skin tastes salty… of sweat. He smells of it as well... and she can smell the sea on him...  _strange._  Rey watches his eyes a moment then leans in again. She runs her lips over his skin and somehow finds herself enjoying the taste of his skin. 

She keeps kissing and lightly sucking on his skin, then decides to try something else. She lightly runs her tongue over the scar that flows from his cheek to his neck. He shivers as she does and groans slightly. 

Kylo shifts in his throne and he shuts his eyes as she does it again. Iden has never done that...

He shuts his eyes tighter as Rey’s tongue glides over the scar once more and he grips her thigh. He is becoming hard... more so than he can remember being. The way her legs are crossed over his... the way her mouth is on his skin... 

He groans and turns his head slightly. Her teeth pull on his ear and he has to calm himself before he takes her in front of his men. 

“To my chambers now.” he says. He lifts Rey from his lap and takes her arm in hand. He pulls her along the corridors and when they are in his room he shuts the doors behind him. There is no fire. He will have to start one himself. He turns to her and sighs. “Go to the bed. Undress and make yourself wet.” he says. 

Rey slowly makes her way to the bed and gets on top of it. She slips the material from her body and sighs. She lays backwards onto the fur and closes her eyes. She only touched herself once before... so it is still very new to her. Rey moves her hand down her belly, to apex of her thighs. She lightly runs her fingers over her lips and starts to rub the small bud in-between them. She shuts her eyes tighter and breathes. It feels okay... 

“Ready?” he asks. She opens her eyes and sees him standing next to the bed. She shakes her head and he shuts his eyes a moment. Kylo takes her legs in hand and pulls her to the edge of the bed. She gasps as he pulls her legs apart and goes down to his knees. 

“W-wh-” and she is left in awe as he begins to use his mouth on her. She sits up quickly and pushes his head away from her. He looks up at her a moment and sighs. 

“You’ll like it.” he says. And he pushes her backwards. 

“Um...” and she feels his lips on her. She stares up at the ceiling and gasps as his tongue dips into her. It runs along the bud and her hips jolt on their own. Rey clutches onto the fur underneath her and tries to keep quiet. She shuts her eyes and bites her cheek but a moan escapes her throat anyway. The way his tongue is caressing her... makes her feel... pleasure. She gasps as his teeth nip at the bud and her hips jolt once again. He presses her down onto the bed and tries to keep her still. But... she cannot stop her hips from rising to meet his tongue. She tightens her fingers on the fur and a moment later... she feels something rising in her belly. It is warm... and she feels her lower half become tight. She begins to squirm under him and he swiftly pushes two fingers inside her. She groans at the sudden assault and he begins to pump them, in and out. She moves her legs slightly and the warmth inside her grows. 

It hurts but... it feels good... very good. 

Her toes begin to curl then suddenly, his lips are gone. Her eyes flash open and sees him wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Instinct kicks in and she tangles her fingers in his black hair. She pushes his face back down to her lips. He groans as his lips meet hers again and he sighs. 

 **Greedy girl...** he thinks. 

He decides to make her orgasm. He’s feeling generous... for some unknown reason. Some part of him wishes to see her unravel under his tongue. He runs it over and over her swollen clit and when her fingers tighten in his hair... he sucks it into his mouth. He hears her gasp, much louder than she has been. Her legs begin to quiver and the more he sucks, the tighter she pulls on his hair and then... she cries out. This time... in pleasure. He licks her clit a few more times, making sure she is sated then she lets go of him. She lays limp on his bed and he smirks. He climbs over her and sigh at her pretty face. 

“Did you like that?” he asks. “Your orgasm?” she doesn’t answer. All she can do is lay there and breathe deeply. “I thought as much.” he lays himself on her and begins to rub his cock against her open thighs. She’s tired now... so she should just lay there and take what is coming to her. She swiftly slips inside her and he groans.  **This is more like it**... 

She’s wet... very wet. Her orgasm plus his saliva have made her cunt soaked. Her rotates his hips slightly and he hears her moan. He smiles down at her and begins to kiss her neck. She’ll be more compliant now. She’ll find cumming enjoyable, she’ll become addicted to the feeling... and in turn... him. He slips in and out of her with ease and he quickly feels his own pleasure rising. She feels so good around him... tight... warm... wet... everything he yearns for. And now... 

“...please...” she whispers. He smirks at the word. She’s enjoying it now. And just a few nights ago she was crying under his touch. He moves his hips faster and reaches in-between them. He begins to rub her clit with his fingers and she gasps. 

“There we go...” he says. “Give in. Give in to me.” he moves his fingers faster and she tenses once more. He feels her cunt tighten around him and he groans. She will come again... he knows this. Her breathing hitches... her hips meet his... and before she’s done, he finds himself giving into her as well. His fingers move even faster, his cock thrusts deeper and deeper... “Rey...” and he cums inside her. He spasms as he does and he continues to feel her clench around his cock. She softly moans and he kisses her neck once more. He slips out of her and lays back on the furs. He shuts his eyes and inhales deeply. It has been a while since he came that quickly... 

“Is... is that all?” he hears. He turns his head and sighs. 

“Yes. You may go.” she nods her head and he watches as she slips from his bed. She throws her clothing on and she begins to walk away from him. He watches her ass as she walks and smirks. “Rey.” she turns around and looks over at him. “Was that enjoyable?” he asks. She pauses a moment then speaks softly. 

“...yes.” 

“Behave and I will make sure you have that feeling again.” she nods her head and opens the door. 

Rey exist his room and starts walking down the stairs. But, before she can reach the bottom, she stops and puts her hand to her mouth. She closes her eyes and begins to cry. 

She enjoyed it... his touch...  


	7. Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo continues to be nice for this chapter, yay!   
> Also, I posted a new Reylo fic!   
> It's called Metamorphosis and it's a student/teacher/serial killer darkfic!

 

Rey keeps the lookout as she and Kylo walk through the woods. He has brought her with him again to “teach” him about poisonous plants and such. She has so far, shoved him poison oak and nettle. Each time she wonders if she could get away with letting him find out for himself which are alright. But, she dismisses the thought. There is no need to get in trouble all of the way out here. She does not know how he would react in an outside setting. She walks alongside him and carries the basket that Maz had given her lunch in. Inside is a small knife, they had used to cut meat with along with a small canteen of water. They had stopped a little while ago and once again by the sea. Rey thinks he must enjoy the sight because each time they take an outing they stop close by and stay a while. 

She does not mind it, she enjoys the water as well. 

Rey doesn’t see any more familiar plants so she tells him so. Kylo stops and looks over his shoulder at her. 

“Does that mean you wish to head back?” he asks. 

“Um...” Rey looks to the west and sees the sun is setting slightly. “...if you do.” she answers. 

“Fine. We shall go.” and he turns around. Rey follows and sighs as they get closer to the fortress. They haven’t been gone very long but Kylo came indoors later than normal. He was in a meeting with Hux. He did not go into detail, but Rey could tell he was not happy. The thought makes her giggle. He is always not happy, so if she could tell a difference... he must really be upset. “What is so funny?” he asks. 

“Oh... nothing.” and she looks back to the west. She smiles at the setting sun and turns back to Kylo. She follows behind him but soon he stops. She bumps into his back and goes to apologize when she looks up to see him staring off into the trees. Rey knows that look. There’s an enemy nearby. She stays quiet and looks in the direction he’s staring in. She doesn’t see anything but listens. She can hear a slight crunching of leaves. Something large. 

“We’re going to keep going.” he whispers. “A fast-steady pace.” Rey nods her head. 

“Okay.” and they start walking. Rey clutches onto the basket and remembers the knife inside it. She quickly takes it in hand and holds it close to her thigh. As she spies the fortress a twig snaps behind her. She keeps walking and soon Kylo stops again and turns around. She looks upward at his face and turns around as well. Standing a few feet away is a man, weapon already brandished. He’s medium height, soft greying hair. He smirks and takes a step forward. Kylo takes his sword from his hip and points it towards the man. 

“Leave us!” he commands. The man only takes a step forward and Rey hears something rustle behind them. She turns and sees two other men. She lightly touches Kylo’s back and he nods his head. She turns toward the men and goes back to back with Kylo. She looks the men in the eyes and they snicker. She wishes she had her sword and not this puny knife. This would be an easy victory. “I said leave us!” Kylo yells out. 

“We only wish to talk.” Rey hears. 

“With swords drawn? Unlikely.” he says. He takes a step back and Rey is forced to take a step forward. “I have no gold on me, only my weapon.”

“We are not thieves.”

“Who or what you are is of little consequence to me.” he says. 

“But who you are is of consequence to us my lord.” the man says. “Like I said, we only wish to talk.”

“If talking is what you wish talk among yourselves.” he tells them. Rey hears footsteps behind her and tightens her fist around the knife. She will use it if necessary. The first man facing her has a limp, and second seems dim. She can take them down even if it is just with a small blade. At least she must try...

 She takes a step forward and the men laugh. 

“The whore has a knife!” laughs the second man. Rey glares at the enemy and clutches onto the basket. A good distraction... 

She quickly throws the basket at the second man and runs to the first. She plunges the knife into his stomach and he gurgles. She removes it and stabs him twice more before he falls to the ground. She can hear swords clanging together behind her and she rushes to the other man. He lunges at her and drives his blade into her arm. She grunts at the pain and steps away. She clutches onto her arm and the man lunges toward her again. She steps out of the way and the man staggers before turning around. Rey circles around him and when she sees an opening, she quickly jabs the blade into the man’s thigh. He howls and Rey pushes the blade into his side. He turns and grits his teeth. 

Kylo takes his sword from the man and turns to see Rey circling around a man. She has a bloody dagger in her hand and he can see blood on the man’s sword as well. She’s clutching onto her arm and she is staring at the man in a familiar way. The same way she looked at Kylo when he first laid eyes on her. He hurries to her aid but when the man turns in Kylo’s direction... he falls to the ground. He looks down and sees the knife, plunged into his back. He looks up at Rey and she sighs. She doesn’t speak and neither does he for a moment. He just looks at her. A slight sweat dripping from her brow... bloody arm... scowl painted across her face. She’s... beautiful... 

He clears his mind of the thought and speaks. 

“We will collect their weapons. My men will come back for the bodies.” she simply nods her head and goes to take her knife from the man’s back. Kylo watches as she takes it from him and puts it into the earth. She leaves it a moment then brings it back out. The blade is clean now. Kylo does the same and puts his sword back into his belt. He takes the man’s sword in hand while Rey picks up the other two’s blades along with the basket. They begin to walk again and Kylo watches her face. A scowl is still there, her fighting face he presumes. As they get to the gate one man calls out and goes to their side. “Three men are dead in the woods a few feet inward, bring them in and burn them.”

“Yes Master.” says the man. He calls out to a few others and they leave them. Kylo looks down at Rey and holds out his hand. She looks at it then up at him. 

“I still cannot trust you with a blade.” he says. “Especially since I witnessed you kill two men with nothing more than a kitchen knife.” she hesitantly hands him the knife and he puts it into his belt. 

They walk inward and they lay the new weapons down by the blacksmith. Kylo tells the man to make them stronger if he can and give them to his men. And when he turns to look back at Rey. He sees she is gone. He quickly reaches for the knife and is relieved to feel it still in his belt. He looks around him and sees her slip into the doors. He watches where she enters a moment and smirks. She has helped him with his life twice now. And it bothers him that he will have to thank her once again. 

\--

Rey washes the blood from her arm as Phasma goes on about how she should never go on an outing with him again. Rey simply rolls her eyes and rinses the blood away. 

“I am fine my friend.” she says. “It is a simple cut.”

“It is not a cut. It is a wound. The blade must have gone in a few inches.”

“It is fine Phasma. Now hush or leave me.” the blonde crosses her arms over her chest and sighs. “I swear to the gods I am fine.” says Rey. “I have had worse.” Phasma goes to Rey’s side and brings a large wrapping. She helps Rey bandage her wound and when they are done she smiles at her friend. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome. Now please say you will not venture out with him again.”

“Phasma... it is not my choice to go with him. And it was not his fault I was injured. I decided to fight alongside him.”

“Yes, two against one.”

“And you have seen me take on larger groups. Why are you so adamant on this?” she asks. The blonde pauses and sighs. 

“Someone is trying to kill him.” she says. “Twice now. By poison and an ambush. And I do not wish for you to be taken in his stead.” 

“I will not be taken any time soon.” she says. “I promise you that. Now let us go upstairs. We need to get to the main hall.”

“As you say.” they exit the bathing chambers and heads upward. Phasma stays quiet and once they enter the main hall. They see Kylo already sitting at his throne while servants place the platters of food on the large table. 

Kylo turns as the women enter and rises from his seat. He walks over to them and quickly looks at Rey’s now bandaged arm. He can see blood staining the fabric. It must be deep. He looks up to her face and sighs. 

“How badly are you injured?” he asks. 

“Not ver-” and the tall blonde next to her buts in. 

“The wound goes deep into her arm.” she says. “It will not stop bleeding.” he looks to her friend and so does Rey. 

“I am fine.” says Rey. 

“Come I will have Maz stitch you up.”

“I do not need it.” she says. 

“Yes, you do.” says the blonde. Kylo smirks at their banter and takes Rey by her unscathed arm. 

“I said come.” he says. And he pulls her to the kitchen. He can feel her hesitance but she follows behind him anyway. Once she is sat on a stool in the kitchen. He turns to Maz. “Stitch her arm.” he says. “She was injured in our ambush earlier.” the old woman turns to him and sighs. 

“Like I do not have other things to do... and now you want me to be a nurse.” 

“Just do it, I know you can.”

“Fine.” she turns to a woman next to her and tells her to finish the last bit of supper. Kylo watches as she gathers things from around the kitchen then goes over to Rey. She puts a stool next to her and has Rey turn. She unwraps her arm and pokes at it. Rey hisses as she does and the woman laughs. “You obviously won.” she says. “But, not unscathed.”

“Yes.” says Rey. “But, I am fine. I have had worse.”

“I am sure you have young one. Now sit still and let me work.” Kylo watches Rey’s face as Maz pushes the needle through her skin and he bites his tongue. He... does not want her to hurt... 

Rey keeps still and in a few moments the deed is done. Maz wraps her arm in cloth again and lightly pats it. 

“There we go dear. Good as new.” Rey moves her arm and smiles. 

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome. Now leave. Supper is ready.” Rey follows Kylo out of the kitchen and when they are back in the main hall Rey sees Phasma in the lap of the think red-headed man. She stands next to Kylo as he sits on his throne and sees Iden coming over to him quickly. Rey sighs and Kylo looks up at her. 

“I will not trade you in.” he says. 

“Did I say anything?” asks Rey. 

“No, but you did not have to.”

“If she wants you...” she begins. “...she can have you.” Kylo glares up at her. 

“Though I do not want her anymore. What she wants does not concern me.” Kylo looks at her arm and sighs. He will not be rough with her while she is injured. Though we would like to pull her down to him. Before Iden approaches he calls out. “Leave me Iden. I do not need your service.” he turns back to Rey. “Rey has me just fine.” the woman does not speak and turns away. 

Kylo looks into Rey’s hazel eyes and smiles. 

“You may eat if you wish. I am full from lunch.”

“As am I.” she says back. 

“Then sit on my lap, face the crowd.” Rey sighs buts does as he asks. Once she is seated in his lap, he pulls her against his chest and lifts his feet onto the table. Her legs move with his and he swiftly pulls her legs apart. “Think of this as a thank you for helping me...” and he dips two fingers inside her. She gasps and Kylo moans... she is wet. He pulls his fingers from her and dips them back in again. She lays her head back slightly and he lets himself lick up the shell of her ear. She wiggles in his lap and he continues the pace of his fingers. He looks at her face and right before he goes to kiss her temple...

“She’s mine!” he hears. 

“Fuck you! I had her first!” Kylo looks up from Rey and stops his fingers. She whimpers and he coos her a moment before he listens again. 

“I said she’s fucking mine!” Kylo lifts Rey from his lap and sets her down on her feet. She stumbles a moment and he walks toward the commotion. Hux and another man... Mitaka he thinks... are fighting over the blonde that is always side by side with Rey. She is sitting in-between both men and she looks up to Kylo as he comes near. 

“What is going on?!” he yells. Hux looks over and points to Mitaka. 

“He! Took Phasma from me! I left for two moments and when I came back she was in his lap!”

“She, wants to be in my lap!” the other man yells back. 

“She prefers my touch!” Hux yells. 

“I-”

“Stop!” the men look at Kylo and he sighs. “I will not have my men fighting over her. There are others either of you may choose from.” he looks down at ‘Phasma’ and she looks right back. “Who do you wish to bed?” he asks. 

“I would prefer... Hux.” she says softly. This takes him aback. Normally the whores stay clear of him, his temper is... equal to his own. 

“So be it.” he looks back at the men and sees Hux smiling. “Keep your whore with you if you do not wish for her to be taken by another.” and he turns away. 

“Thank you Master.” and he walks back to Rey. He sees her watch her friend and he sighs. 

“Come, to my rooms.” he tells her. “I must practice what I preach.” Rey nods her head and follows behind him as he walks to his chambers. He feels the heat from her body and the soft sound of her breathing. He can almost hear the way her hair bounces against her neck...

He opens the doors for her and she slips inward. He closes them behind him and watches as she goes to undress. She tosses the fabric to the side and climbs onto his bed. He walks toward her and takes her face in his hands. He stares into her eyes a moment and sighs. 

“I still need to thank you properly.” he says. “Mouth, fingers or cock?” he asks. He sees a small blush rise to her cheeks and she licks her bottom lip before she speaks. 

“...mouth.” this does not surprise him. She... rather enjoys that. 

“As you wish. Lay back.” she does as he says and he smiles down at her bare body. He does not need to fight another man for Rey... she is his. And his alone... 


	8. Jealously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asshole Kylo is back, sorry ya'll.

 

Rey runs her fingers through her hair and watches as Phasma comes into their room. Her friend smiles at her and sits down at the furs. She sighs and lays down. Rey looks down at her and sighs.

“So...” begins Rey. “You... ‘prefer Hux’.” she says with a smile. Phasma blushes and Rey giggles. “Why?”

“No reason.” she says. 

“There has to be one.”

“He... treats me well enough. More so than the other men. And... if I am being honest... I do enjoy his touch... quite a bit.” the blush intensifies and Rey smiles. 

“That is good to hear. We... do not speak of these things.”

“We do not. Perhaps we should start though. If you wish. I just thought you would not like to talk about it. Since...” she trails off and Rey sighs. 

“Yes... it is not the ideal situation. But... I have to admit... I am getting used to it.” Phasma smiles. 

“Good then. And, now you are able to leave the grounds... You’re gaining his trust more and more.”

“I am... it will benefit us in time I am sure.” after they have gotten ready to work they head to the main hall to help Amilyn. But as they get there; they see Amilyn hurrying about the room. This is the fastest they have ever seen the older woman move. She normally walks around with garce. She and other women are putting out platers and chalices like there is no tomorrow. Rey finally takes a breath and goes to her. 

“Amilyn.” she says. “What is going on?” the woman turns to her and sighs. 

“We are to have guests for a few days. Twenty more men if you can believe it.”

“Who?” she asks. 

“An old friend of Master Ren’s. Poe Dameron and part of his army.” She knows of this man. She has heard of his wisdom and clever tactics. “Well... do not just stand there. Help out. We are to have a feast tonight. And we have to make sure the hall is absolutely perfect.” Rey nods her head, calls Phasma to her and they begin to work. 

\--

Once the hall is filled with food the other women join Rey and her girls. On the same wall, which is strange. Amilyn comes through the opening and sighs. 

“Be on your best behavior, all of you. Master Ren will not tolerate any ill will toward his guests.” the women just nod their heads and the men start filing in. Soon the room is filled with more men than ever before and Kylo comes in with a tan man with dark wavy hair. Kylo has placed another throne at his side so the other man sits at the same level. Rey watches as they talk amongst themselves and soon Kylo calls for her. 

“Rey!” she goes over to him and he nods his head toward the man. “This is Poe. Poe this is Rey.”

“So you’re the Rey Kylo has told me so much about.” the man holds out his hand and Rey, fixated on his well sculpted face, offers it to him. He lightly kisses her knuckles and she feels blush rise to her cheeks. “She is quite pretty for a whore. Kylo told me you are from Jakku?” Rey nods her head. “I heard that Jakku only had female warriors. But never ventured that way to see for myself.” 

“We bested them in battle and I decided to bring them as gifts for my men.” says Kylo. 

“So I see. And my men? Can they partake in your victories?” he asks. 

“They are welcome to anyone they wish. Apart from Rey. She is mine.”

“Excellent. They will be pleased after a long journey.” Kylo turns to Rey and speaks. 

“Go, make Poe and I a plate each. Then you will help the others serve drinks.” Rey nods her head and does as he says. 

Throughout the evening the men drink and drink. And soon Rey has to refill her pitcher. When she comes back her attention is immediately taken by a dark-skinned man holding up his cup. She sighs and goes to his side. She refills it and before she can walk away; he speaks. 

“Hello.” she turns back and looks down at the man. He’s handsome, with deep kind eyes. 

“Hello.”

“I am Finn. Poe’s second.” and he holds out his hand. Rey hesitates but shakes it. “What do they call you?” he asks. 

“... I’m Rey.” she says. 

“Well, Rey. Would you sit on my lap?” he asks. Asks. He actually  _asked_  her, not told her... 

“Um...” she turns to Kylo and sees his eyes are on her. She quickly turns back to the man and smiles politely. “I cannot. I am Kylo’s.” 

“Ah, I see. For tonight only I hope.” he says with a wink. Rey cannot help but smile. And she walks away; smile still planted on her face. 

Kylo watches as Poe’s second in command flirts with Rey. His Rey. She turns and looks at Kylo a moment before turning back to the man and walking away.  **There, that should be the end of it...**  he thinks. Rey walks to him and quietly fills his chalice. She sets the pitcher on the table and stands at his side. He looks toward the man and sees him staring at Rey.  **Perhaps it is not clear...**

“Sit on my lap.” he commands. Rey looks down at him, sighs then takes a front facing seat. But, that is not how Kylo wants her. He moves her body until she is draped across his lap, head against his shoulder. Kylo arches his neck and begins to suckle on Rey’s throat. He sucks harder in one spot and she whimpers. He lets her skin free and smirks at the bruise over her throat. He gently licks the reddened flesh and looks back over to the man. He is still watching, so Kylo decides to keep going. He will look away from her, he will. She. Is. His. “Kiss my neck.” he says. Rey obliges and he looks directly into the man’s eyes. He will turn away... he must. The man watches a few moments then turns away. Kylo smiles at his victory and shuts his eyes. 

His Rey...

\--

Kylo listens to Poe speak of their next destination and once in a while he will say something back. But, it is not necessary, his old friend likes the sound of his voice. He looks out his window and out to the sea. He will have to take Rey on an outing again once his guests have gone. She enjoys the beach and he in turn enjoys the look of happiness on her face. As Poe talks Kylo’s eyes wander downward and he spots Rey and her tall friend. He watches them walk along the stone path from the well with each hand full. As they go about their business a man comes up to them. The same man from the other night. Poe’s second... Finn is his name. He talks to the women and holds out his hands. Kylo watches on as Rey shakes her head and he is distracted momentarily by Poe’s voice calling his name. 

“Kylo... Kylo!” he looks at the man and sighs. 

“What?” 

“What are you so interested in?” he asks. 

“Nothing.”

“It cannot be nothing.” his friend goes to the window and looks out and down. “Ah, I see. It is not what but whom you are interested in.”

“I do not know what you mean.”

“Rey, is her name correct? Your whore?”

“...yes.”

“What has she done to make you enamored with her?” he asks. 

“Poe...”

“I am just asking. I have never in our twenty years of friendship seen you in a such a manner. This whore... this woman... has you twitter pated and jealous.”

“I am neither of those things.” says Kylo. 

“Oh but you are. Every time she is in eye-shot, you are looking at her. Every time a man looks her way you become tense. And with Finn...”

“He is of no concern to me.”

“Oh? Then you would not mind if he... let us say... took her this evening?” Kylo turns toward the man and glares. 

“She. Is. Mine.” Poe puts up his hands in defense and smiles. 

“See... jealous. Of an imaginary scenario.” Kylo just looks at Poe and he sighs. “Are you in love?” he asks. “With Rey of Jakku?” Kylo looks back down and sees Rey finally hand off her buckets to Finn. He watches as she smiles and walks with him inward. 

“...I do not recognize this feeling.” he admits. 

“Do you wish to see her smile?” he asks. Kylo nods her head. “Do you wish to give her pleasure?” he nods his head again. “Have you seen her ill?” he asks. 

“No. Injured, yes.”

“And what did you do while she was injured? Did you take her forcefully?”

“No I did not. I... did not wish to hurt her.”

“Then for sure it is love, my friend.” Kylo looks back out to the sea and sighs. 

Love...

He cannot be in love! Not with her! Not with anyone! 

\--

Rey keeps going back and forth between, Kylo, Poe and Finn. Each man asking for a refill on mead at a steady pace. She has to go back down to the kitchen numerous times to keep up with their demands. She takes a rest by slightly leaning against Kylo’s throne when Poe calls for her. She refills his cup once more and he takes her face in hand before she can move away. He stares into her eyes 

“You have such a pretty face. Do you not agree Finn?” he calls out. 

“I do.” she hears. The man smiles at her then lets her go. She goes back to Kylo’s side and he holds out his chalice. She sighs and refills it again. 

“Keep it coming. Then have Amilyn take a pitcher to my chambers.” Rey nods her head and leaves his side.

When the banquet is almost through, Kylo rises from his throne and looks to Rey. He does not say anything, but he does stumble slightly as he walks away from her. She watches him leave and she sighs.  _Why did he feel the need to drink so much?_  She thinks. She puts the pitcher down on the table and heads out as well. He did not say to go to his chambers, or help clean. So she is free to go to her room. 

She lays down on the furs she shares with Phasma and curls into a ball. She shuts her eyes and drifts off to sleep. 

\--

Rey wakes to the feeling of someone pulling her hair. She screams out in pain and opens her eyes as she’s pulled upward. Kylo...

“Why are you here and not in my bed!?” he pulls harder and she grips onto his hands. “Why?!” he asks. 

“You did not ask for me!” she yells back. “Please!” and he drops her. She falls face first into the furs and she holds onto her head.  _Ow..._ she thinks. He is drunk. Much more drunk than she has ever seen him. She can smell it on his breath...

“On all fours.” he says. She turns her head and stares up at him. 

“Excuse me?” she asks. 

“On... all... fours.” he says again. She feels the heat of his body close to hers then the feeling of his hands on her thighs. “Do as you are told girl.” he says. 

Rey stays laying on the furs and tries to think of what to say... or do. She hears the man sigh then an arm is being pushed in-between her and the furs. She gets lifted slightly in the air and she squirms in his grasp. She tries to get out of his arms but he takes a hold of her hair and pins her down to the fur. 

“Fine then, this will do.” and she feels his hand trace along her lower lips. She clamps her thighs shut but he quickly pries them open again. “Mine.” he says. And she cries out as he enters her. She cries into the fur and clutches onto it as he pushes deeper and deeper inside her. It hurts... the angle, maybe? It has not hurt in such a long time... “All mine...” he keeps his pace and scowls at the thought of fucking her in servant’s quarters. He digs his nails into her hips and sighs as she gasps. She’s slightly slick... but nowhere where he wants her. Nether the less, it will have to do. Though... some part of him, wishes she would not be crying. 

Love... Poe said he was in love. Ha. Would a man in love do this? Fuck the woman and leave like nothing happened? 

Soon he’s close to his end and he grips onto her hips tighter. She yelps as he does and watches as a small trail of blood seeps from one of the markings. The sight makes me groan and he releases inside of her. He convulses and lays atop her while he settles down. Her crying has subsided into small gasps and whimpers. He pulls out of her and slips his pants back on. He watches as she slumps back onto the furs and shivers. 

“You are mine.” he says. “All mine. Every inch, every breath. Do you understand me?” he asks. “You are not Hux’s, or Poe’s or Finn’s. You. Are. Mine.” her hears her whimper and he sighs. He gets up from the furs and pulls his clothing back on. He watches as she stays still and quickly leaves the room. 

He does not love her. He cannot love her! 


	9. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting nowhere fast but the next chapter will have some bickering between our babies!

 

Rey simply lays how Kylo left her and stares off into nothing. He hurt her... he... hasn’t hurt her in so long. So... why now? She moves her hips and winces at the pain. She slowly sits up and swipes a trail of blood off her hip. She looks at the red substance on her fingers. He hasn’t been rough in weeks... if anything he’s been... compassionate. Perhaps not how she desires to be treated but at least she was finally enjoying it.... somewhat. 

She licks the blood from her fingers and presses them to the scratch. Hoping to stop the bleeding. She waits a few moments then lays back down.

He was drunk. Very drunk. And he kept saying things about being his. Why... would that matter? He knows no one else can touch her. Not when he made it clear for everyone. So... why did he do that? It doesn’t make any sense. He had nothing to prove... 

Rey closes her eyes and ignores the pain, she’s tried now. More so than she was already.

\--

She keeps an eye on Kylo as he enters the main hall with Poe. He calls for her in a few moments and she goes to him. He doesn’t look up at her as he speaks. 

“I have no use for you tonight.” he says. “Go to your rooms.” Rey stares at him and he sighs. “Iden!” he calls out. Rey looks up and watches as Iden rushes to his side. 

“Master?”

“Fix us both plates. Then you will sit upon my lap.”

“Of course Master.” she smirks at Rey before she turns toward the table and Kylo speaks again. 

“I said to go.” he says. Rey hesitates and he sighs. “Go!” he yells. Rey turns away from him and exits the main hall without saying a word. 

Kylo watches her leave and hears Poe’s voice beside him. 

“What in God’s green earth are you doing?” he asks. 

“I am partaking in another whore this night.” he says. “What of it?”

“Just yesterday you admitted you had feelings for the girl. And now-”

“And now.” Kylo repeats. “I am showing I do not.” Iden comes back to them and hands Poe his plate. He smiles at her and she takes her place on Kylo’s lap. She lays her head on his shoulder and immediately begins to kiss and suckle at his neck. He looks on at his men and Poe speaks. 

“If you truly did no not care...” he begins. “... you would not have sent her away. You would have given her to the other men.” he says. “So... this.” he says while gesturing to Iden. “Does not mean a thing. You may be trying to persuade yourself otherwise but it is a falsehood Ren. And you know that.” Kylo glares at his friend and Poe sighs. “You are a man. Act like one.” and he gets up from his seat. He walks to his second in command and sits next to him on the floor. Kylo watches on and sighs as Iden runs her tongue under his ear. 

“Anything you would like specifically Master?” she asks. 

**Yes...** he thinks.  **I would like Rey...**

\--

Kylo walks to his chambers all the while thinking of Rey. He... has feelings for her. What does that even mean? He has never felt this way for another woman. Not even when he was a lad. But now... here he is. Pondering about his feelings. He stands in front of the hearth and watches the flames dance. 

He’s come to care for her and he wellbeing...

“Wellbeing...” he mutters to himself. Does he really? Just last night he took her without consent. Forcefully. He did so... in a rage. He thought he could prove to himself that he didn’t have feelings. If he was cruel to her... 

“Master?” he hears. He turns from the hearth and looks to his doors. There is Iden. 

“What?” he asks. 

“I was hoping to please you tonight.” she says. 

“No, leave.” she just stands there and scoffs. 

“But... you had me serve you tonight.” she says. “I assumed-”

“You assumed wrong. Now go.”

“Why...” she begins. “...why do you not want me anymore? I... I am loyal to you. I-”

“I am aware of your loyalty. I just do not care.” she doesn’t say another word and leaves his rooms. He watches her go and sighs. 

He only wants Rey...

He knows this though... he does not understand why. Yes, she is pretty. But all the whores are. 

He moves to the window and looks at the sea. The sea made her happy. The only time he saw her in such a way since she arrived. And these feelings... started with the sea. The way she looked at it... the way her face would light up as it touched her feet. Her smile... made him smile...

Just thinking of it now...

Kylo puts his face in his hands and breathes. 

Poe is right... he... he loves her... 

And... he fucked it up...

\--

Rey stays with her head under the water until she cannot stand it any longer. She brings her head up and gasps for air. She rubs the water droplets from her face and breathes into her hands before she lays her head back against the wall. She stares off and tries to keep calm. But, it is hard. She is angry... 

First the man hurt her, then he proceeded to act like nothing happened. And at supper he sent her away. That... did not truly bother her but it was the way he treated her... as if... she was nothing more than a slave. And... he was starting to make her believe... she was something... more. Perhaps not is equal, she does not think that highly of him. Though... it was seeming as if he was starting to care for her somewhat. 

“Apparently not...” Rey mutters to herself. She steps out of the bath, dries herself then heads to her room. Once she’s laid down on her furs, she shuts her eyes and tries to sleep. 

Rey awakes to the feeling of someone petting her hair. She slowly opens her eyes and sees Phasma laying next to her. 

“What troubles you my friend?” she asks. 

“...nothing troubles me.” Phasma sighs. 

“Do not lie to me. Your face was tightened up as if you were upset. And, today you were silent. Not your usual behavior I must say.” Rey closes her eyes a moment and sighs before she opens them. 

“I... I do not understand him...” she whispers. “He begins to treat me with kindness then... suddenly he sees me as nothing more than a piece of meat...”

“What do you mean?”

“He took me forcefully last night.” Rey says. “For the first time in quite a long time.”

“Did he hurt you?” asks Phasma. 

“...yes. But only mentally really. I have become accustomed to him.” 

“Are you okay? Do you need anything? A dagger perhaps?” Rey smiles. 

“No...” she sighs. “I am fine. I just do not understand... why.”

“Did you anger him perhaps?”

“No. I did not. It was out of nowhere really. He was drunk and he came here-”

“Here? He took you here?” Phasma asks. 

“Yes. And... all the while he was going on about me being his.” Phasma stays quiet and Rey continues. “You are mine... only mine... and so on. It was... strange.”

“I see...” Phasma looks off and Rey watches her friend’s eyes wander. “Perhaps... he is jealous.”

“Jealous? Of?”

“That man... Finn. Who helped with your buckets.”

“Oh...”

“You said he asked for your company as well. So maybe Ren is worried you might crave another.”

“I am not allowed to have another by his admission. So what does he have to worry about? It is not as if I like the man.” 

“So? He would not care about facts or what you think. All he sees is that another man is interested in you.” Phasma says. “And...”

“And?”

“Do you wish to hurt him back?” Phasma asks with a smile. Rey hesitates but nods her head. “Then... this is what you do.”

\--

Rey stays by Kylo’s side and refills his chalice when he asks. But... that is all. Every time he tries to touch her, she steps away. He does not like it, she can tell but... he does not speak up. And since she is denying him, he called Iden to him. She seemed surprised but sat on his lap anyway. 

“More.” he says. She looks down and refills his cup. He drinks from it and Poe raises his cup slightly. 

“More please.” she goes to his side and does the same. Then as she goes to walk away, he speaks. “May you keep my man Finn company?” he asks. “He is quite lonely.” Rey sighs. She wants Kylo to hurt... and as Phasma said... this would hurt him...

“I do not mind. If Kylo does not.” she says. Kylo looks to her and waves his hand. 

“You may keep his company, but you are mine.” Rey nods her head and goes to the man’s side. She did not think Kylo would allow this... but as much as he is drinking...

She takes a seat on a pillow next to him and he smiles at her. 

“Hungry?” he asks. 

“I am.” Finn hands her a bread with cheese on top and she takes a bite before she thanks him. He looks her over and Rey feels as nervous as she did when he offered to help with her work. She accepted after he insisted but... she is not used to men helping her. She tenses as his arm goes around her waist and takes another bite. She looks slightly to the left and sees Kylo’s eyes on them, or rather, her. She lightly puts her hand on Finn’s thigh and smiles at him. 

“So, Rey of Jakku.” the man begins. “How did you end up under Ren?

“We... my women and I lost to them in battle. Being here was our punishment.”

“I would have thought you’d fight tooth and nail to be free.” he says. 

“We would have though... I had already lost so many warriors... I did not want my remaining few to suffer. Especially for my inadequacies.” she says. “I did not train them well enough and we lost. It is my fault we are here... so I accepted my fate.”

“I see.  I believe Poe would kill us all before we suffered the same fate as you.”

“I... could not harm my women. They are family... the only family I have. So, I wish to keep them alive and well.”

“I am sure Poe would like to speak with you about these things. He finds other clans fascinating.”

“Even though we have been concurred?” Rey asks. Finn nods and smiles. 

“Yes, even though you lost; you still have a great mind Rey.” she blushes and sighs. 

“Thank you.” the man picks up his cup and Rey looks back to Kylo quickly. He is watching... just how she wants. She wants him to see her getting along with a man besides him. She wants to make him even more jealous... and by the look in his eye... it is working. 

Kylo keeps Iden in his lap and grimaces as Finn lightly kisses Rey’s hand. She smiles as he does and Poe looks over as well. 

“What did you do?” he asks.

“What do you mean?” 

“She has been loyal to you... until now. I said that about Finn because I thought it would be humorous but... she seemed to want it as well.” he says. “So... what did you do to upset her?” Kylo lifts Iden from his lap and Poe laughs. “Did you tell her of your feelings?” he asks. 

“Leave Iden.” the woman walks away and Kylo looks to Poe.

“...no.”

“Did you make fun her of?”

“...no.”

“Then what-”

“I fucked her. Hard. And without her consent.” he says. Poe just looks at him and Kylo sighs. “I... I drank... and did so without much thought. I... was in the wrong. I... did not know what to do with my feelings once you brought them to my attention.”

“So... instead of talking them out... you raped her?”

“...yes.” Kylo mutters. 

“You Ren are a piece of work.” Poe says. “No wonder she is cold to you. Did you apologize?” he asks. 

“...no.” Poe rolls his eyes and sighs. 

“Start with that. Then see how she reacts.” 

“She will not hear it.”

“No probably not. Though... if you care for her... try.” Kylo sighs and looks back to Rey. She is enjoying another man. This is a sight he thought he would never see... “Ren.” he turns to Poe and his friend sighs. “Go. Now. Apologize and tell her of your feelings.”

“I cannot now. I... fucked it all up.”

“Perhaps. But, in my experience... a little smolder goes a long way.” Kylo peeks back over to Rey and watches as she talks with Finn. He does not know what to do... for... once in his life... 


	10. Disgust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words are said and lines are drawn.

 

Kylo keeps an eye on Rey for the rest of the evening but does not go to her. He does not know what to say. He does not know how to correct his prior actions. But as she gets up to leave the hall he calls out to her. 

“Rey!” she turns toward him and stays where she is. “Come with me.” she nods her head and follows behind him. He leads her to his chambers and she begins to undress when he shuts the door. “No.” he says. She stops and lets the material fall back into place. “I... wish to talk with you.”

“About?” she asks.

“About... my actions.” he takes a step closer to her and sighs. “I was drunk and did not know- no. I knew what I was doing but I did not mean to- no. I did mean to hurt you. But... I am sorry. And that is a new feeling for me, you must know that.” she does not speak so he continues. “I was... am, jealous of your new-found friendship with Poe’s second. And I do not wish to share you with anyone. Least of all another man.” he says. “I could not control my actions and... I wanted to prove to myself that you were mine and only mine.” Rey doesn’t speak and Kylo sighs. “I... cannot express how horrible I feel for hurting you. I’m sorry.” he says again. 

“Sorry?” she asks. 

“Yes.”

“So... what you wish is, for me to forgive you. Just as if your apology takes away everything you have done.”

“I understand that I cannot take back what I have said or done.” he says. “But... yes I wish for you to forgive me.”

“Why should I?” she asks. “Just because you want it. Because it will make you feel better about what you have done?”

“No. It will not take away what I am feeling but I hope we can discuss what I can do about it.”

“There is nothing you can do.” she says. “You... raped me. And not only once. Countless time before.” Kylo opens his mouth but she keeps speaking. “I did not want you when I arrived. How could I want the man who killed and enslaved my women?” she asks. “You forced me to be your whore and I accepted it because I did not wish for my women to be killed. You had already taken most of my family and I could not allow you to hurt the rest of them. You took me by force and yes I did begin to enjoy it at late, though...” she closes her eyes a moment and speaks again. “You have not apologized for anything other than your last transgression against me. And you seem to think that is the only one. You are mistaken. You... you’re a monster. You take what you please without concern for anyone or anything but yourself and it disgusts me. You disgust me.” she says. “I will not... I cannot forgive you.” and she walks past him and out of his room. 

Kylo stands there in shock and doesn’t turn to watch her leave. He does not remember the last time someone spoke to him in that manner. And... to have Rey do it... makes him feel... small. 

\--

Kylo sits atop is horse and watches as his men fight with Poe’s. They are training for the last time, as they are leaving in the next couple days. His friend has stayed longer than he anticipated but Kylo is glad for it. He... needed someone to speak with. And Poe has always been a confidant, ever since they were children. 

Poe’s horse trots up next to Kylo’s and he looks over to him. 

“How did it go last night?” Poe asks. Kylo says nothing and Poe sighs. “Not well, I am assuming. She did not accept your apology?” he asks. Kylo shakes his head. “Did you tell her of your feelings?”

“I could not. Not when she...” he trails off. “I did not.”

“How did she react?”

“She... berated me with her own feelings then called me disgusting.”

“Disgusting? I see...” Poe looks off to the men and sighs. “So... what now then?”

“I do not know.” Kylo and Poe watch the men as they fight and soon Kylo speaks again. “She... she saved me, you know.” Poe looks to him and Kylo continues. “Twice. There is a traitor in my midst and they tried to poison me. She... noticed the berries and advised me not to eat them. Then... while we were on an outing... we were ambushed. She fought alongside me with nothing more than a kitchen knife.” Poe sigh and chuckles. 

“Did you expect anything less of a woman from Jakku. That place is strewn with rouges and dangers.”

“No... though... it... surprised me that she did not let me die.”

“Perhaps she just has a kind heart.”

“Perhaps...” Kylo sighs. 

“Tell me... have you treated her as a woman, or just a whore?”

“What do you mean?”

“Have you only fucked her and thrown her away or have you... laid with her after? Have you kissed her? Have you done anything to show her that you do not just see her as another thing to conquer?”

“...no.”

“Then yes, she has a kind heart. Even for someone as disgusting as you.” and he flicks the reins. The horse trots away and Kylo shuts his eyes. Poe is not making this easier...

\--

Rey stands next to Poe and puts more slices of meat onto his plate. He thanks her and she goes back to sitting with Finn. He smiles at her and she smiles back. They talk for a few moments then she feels someone sit next to her. She turns and sees Poe. 

“I hope you do not mind. Kylo isn’t being the best conversationalist right now.” he says. 

“Not at all.” she says. He takes a bite of cheese and smiles at her. 

“So, is it true that you defeated Guavian death gang?” Poe asks. Rey smiles and nods her head.

“Yes we did. They were... easy to say the least. Too much armor weighed them down and they were easy to spot it in. Red is not the smarted color.” Poe laughs and slaps her on the back. 

“That’s why I Finn and I decided on brown. It is easy to blend into almost anything.” He says. “Now… is it also true that you made Tasu Leech go to his knees and beg for his life?” Rey nods her head once more and Poe smiles. “I had hoped it was not a myth. He and his band of misfits always made my skin crawl. How did you get all of Kanjiklub to do as you asked? I do not mean to be hurtful but… you are a bunch of women.” Rey rolls her eyes and smiles. 

“Is there anything easier then making a man go to his knees for a woman?” She asks. “Besides… a few quick strikes with our swords and he crumbled like a mound of dirt.” Poe and Finn laugh and Rey sighs. “How do you know of my accomplishments?” She asks.

“I take pride in knowing my fellow warriors. And you and your women are the only one in the country. I have heard of others across the seas but you are indeed a sight to behold. Even in your current state.” He says. 

“I know what you mean… it is… saddening to see myself in this situation.” 

“Have you been a whore before?” He asks. 

“No. But a few of my women were. I… rescued them from their  _employers_ and trained them.”

“Why?”

“Because… even though I did not share the same life as they did… I felt as if… we were connected by something greater than ourselves. God or what have you. I just knew they were meant to stand alongside me.” 

“You have a kind heart Rey of Jakku along with a warriors spirit. I would tip my hat if I had one.”

“Thank you.” He nods his head and takes a drink from his cup. She smiles once more and takes a bite of bread and honey before glancing over at Kylo. His eyes are on the dancing women on the table. She sighs and turns to her new friend.

\--

Rey stays by Phasma’s side as they bathe and keeps her eyes on Iden. She has been giving her death glares all week and it is making her worry. 

“If she should try anything... I am here.” says Phasma. 

“I know you are. Thank you.” she helps Phasma wash her back and when they are done, they dry off and leave the bathing area. Phasma and Jyn walk alongside Rey and when they part ways Jyn says she’ll keep watch until Iden goes by. Rey thanks her and she disappears around a corner. Rey shuts their door and goes down to the furs with her friend. 

“Why is she so upset with you?” Phasma asks. 

“She thinks I am taking time away from her and Ren. As if it is my choice.”

“She is just taken with him and blames you.”

“Exactly. It... worries me. I know nothing of these women. What if she is a warrior as well?” Rey asks.

“I doubt it. They all seem like whores to me, if she is of a warrior clan it will surprise me. Perhaps you could ask Ren.”

“I will not speak with him. As you already know.” her friend sighs. 

“How long will you keep your back to him?”

“As long as he acts as if an apology can mend what he has done.”

“So... forever.” she says with a smile. Rey smiles back and laughs with her friend. 

“How is it going with Hux? Is he kind?”

“In some ways. He... says he will take me on an outing if I wish it.”

“And when will this outing be?”

“Tomorrow it seems. They are taking Poe’s men on a hunting trip before they leave. I am to join him.”

“I hope you enjoy it.” 

“I will. Though... I wish you would be joining us. You go on outings with Ren all the time.”

“Yes... but... since I spoke to him...”

“I see.” Phasma lays down and sighs. “Perhaps when forever is done with then.”

“Perhaps.” and Rey lays down as well.

\--

Rey helps Maz in the kitchen as her helpers take the food up to the dining hall. She stirs a large pot of elk stew while Maz takes bread from the oven. 

“Thank you for helping young one. We needed all hand on deck so to say.”

“I hope I am doing this correctly. I never cooked with my women.”

“You are doing fine. Just keep stirring and it won’t burn.” Rey smiles and when Maz says to stop she does. She and two other women take the large pot upstairs and set it to the side of the table. She sees a couple of her women already standing by the wall and she smiles at them as she heads back down. Maz gives her a tray of berries and Rey subconsciously checks to see if they are harmful or not. “Go up now, do your duties.”

“Yes ma’am.” Rey does as she’s told, sets the tray down and goes to the wall. Jyn nods her head toward Iden and Rey looks to her. She’s speaking with a woman next to her and Rey sighs. “What are they speaking of?” she asks. 

“I do not know. But they keep looking at you as you walk by. Keep on your toes.”

“I will, thank you.” men start to pile into the seats before them and when Kylo walks in with Poe. Rey goes to his side and fills their cups. She fixes them each a bowl of stew as they asks and when rey hears footsteps behind her she turns around. There is Iden. “What do you want?” Rey asks. She doesn’t answer, goes around Rey and bows her head to Kylo. 

“I wish to challenge someone tonight Master.” she says. Kylo’s eyes widen and he smirks. 

“Who and what for?” he asks. 

“I wish to fight Rey of Jakku for the privilege of being your whore.” Kylo’s eyes widen and he looks to Rey; she is staring at Iden. “I was your favorite before she came along and I wish to regain my spot on your lap.” 

“Iden-” She turns toward her and stares right into her eyes. 

“Unless she wishes to give you over without a fight.” Rey sighs and sets the bowls down on the table. 

“I will not fight for the privilege you seek. But I will fight you.” Kylo sighs and speaks. 

“So be it.” he stands and calls out. “We are in for a treat tonight men! A fight between women!” the men holler and start banging on the table in a steady beat. Rey looks to Iden and sees determination in her eyes.

Just as Kylo said... so be it. 


	11. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter this time, but there's some good feelings happening.

Rey blocks all voice from her mind and keeps her eye on Iden. She hasn’t stopped glaring since Rey agreed to fight her. Even though that is what she wanted. She feels someone shake her and when she turns, she sees Phasma. 

“What on earth are you doing?” she asks. 

“I am accepting a challenge.” she answers. “Like I would have done in our home land. I am not one to back down from a fight.”

“I know that. But... why did you accept the terms? You do not want him.”

“No. I do not. But she challenged me. I will take him as winnings if I must but all I care about is putting her in her place.” Rey turns from Phasma and watches as Iden gets her hair braided back by another woman. “Do the same to mine if you will?” she asks. She feels fingers in her hair and she lets Phasma pull her hair back and braid it. 

“You will win.” she says. “I know this.”

“You cannot know who will win my friend but I thank you for your confidence.” Rey says. “Keep back, do not interfere. You or anyone else.” Phasma nods her head and Iden gets atop of the table. Rey sighs and Phasma grips her shoulder. “It will be a spectacle. Enjoy it if you can.” She says. “I will.” and Rey jumps onto the table as well. “Are there rules?” she asks. 

“No. No rules. All is fair in war.” Iden says. “Is that not correct Master?” she asks while looking at Kylo. Rey looks to him as well and sees him sitting in his throne next to Poe. 

“It is.” he says. 

“Fine then. When do we start?”

“Now.” and Iden lunges. Rey ducks out of the way and Iden almost falls from the table. The men begin to holler and Rey circles around. Before Iden can turn around Rey puts her foot to Iden’s back and pushes her off the table. The men laugh and Iden gasps. She keeps her footing though and climbs right back on. She glares at Rey and she laughs. 

“All’s fair.” Rey mocks. They both circle around each other and Iden lunges at Rey again. It’s obvious she hasn’t fought before. Rey catches her with her arms and throws her down onto the table. The men yell out and Rey looks down at her. “You’re too hasty.” she tells her. “You need to wait until you see an opening then you charge.” Iden gets up and seems confused. “Keep your eyes on my abdomen and hands. That will give you the insight you need.” Rey raises her hands and goes forward. She takes Iden’s arm in hand and twists it behind her back. Iden cries out and one of her women run up on the table. Rey releases her hold and kicks the girl back. She falls onto the ground and looks to Phasma. “Keep them down.” she says. She nods her head then her, Jyn and Jessika go to the other side of the table. They get in between them and stand guard. Rey turns back to Iden and sighs. “There won’t always be someone to help you in battle. You need to learn to take care of yourself.” Rey comes toward her again and she backs away. “Good. Now try and hit me.” 

“This isn’t a lesson!” Iden yells. 

“It is becoming one.” Iden reaches for a knife on the table and Rey sighs. Iden swipes the blade at Rey’s face and makes contact. The blade slices into her cheek and Rey backs away while holding her wound. “Good. Now try it again.” Iden does but Rey is able to dodge and push Iden onto the table. She straddles her and pries the knife from her hands. She presses it to Iden’s throat and she stops moving. Rey presses the blade a little harder and Iden gasps. Rey sighs. “Once again... too hasty. In a real fight you would be dead.” Rey looks up to Kylo and sees something strewn across his face. Almost like... admiration. “I do not wish to kill her.” she says. “I do not kill those weaker than I.” Kylo smirks. 

“Fine then. You have won.” Rey gets off Iden and climbs off the table. Her women go to her and Iden hurries off the table as well. She goes into the arms of one of her friends and Rey sighs as Phasma begins to tend to her wound. 

“I am fine. It is only skin deep.” the blonde hushes her and presses cloth to her cheek. 

“You took mercy on her. Why?”

“She... reminded me of you all.” Rey says. “When I first found you... I couldn’t hurt her.” Phasma smiles but looks behind Rey. She steps away while pulling Rey with her and Rey turns. There is Kylo. 

“Congratulations.” he says. 

“There is no need. Anti-climactic I must say. I did not even truly fight her.”

“You won nether the less.” Rey looks into his eyes. 

“And like I said... I do not want what she does.” his eyes widen and she smirks. “She can have you for all I care.” and Rey walks away with her women in tow. 

Kylo watches as she leaves and feels someone pat his back. He turns and sees Poe. 

“She was not fighting for you my friend. She was fighting to prove a point.”

“And what point was that?” he asks. 

“That she is not only a whore... she is a warrior... a woman... someone who deserves your and everyone else’s respect. Think about it.” he says. “She said straight away she wasn’t fighting for your lap. She made it clear though you thought so anyway.”

“I... want her.” Kylo mutters. 

“I know you do. But, as it looks. You have a long way to go.” Poe pats his back again and walks away. Kylo stands there a moment then heads up to his chambers. As he enters, he sees Hux standing by the hearth. 

“What are you doing here?” he asks. 

“Master I must say what every other man is thinking this night.”

“Which is?” Kylo sighs as he doesn’t see his tub filled and turns to Hux. 

“You cannot keep the whore.” 

“And why not?”

“She is dangerous. She killed one of your men, she nearly killed another whore. She has proven herself to be quite lethal.”

“Exactly.” says Kylo. “Which is why we’re going to use her.”

“Use her? How?”

“By having her train with us general.”

“Excuse me?”

“The women of Jakku have been misused here. Whores they will remain but they may train with us. They may become useful if we ever fall under attack.”

“But Master-”

“I know how it sounds Hux.” he says. “But as you just said, she had proven herself. And I wish to use her talents.” Hux stays quiet and Kylo sighs. “Her and the other whores will begin training with us on days their other duties allow. Make it known to the men. You will treat them as equals on the field but whore indoors. Understood?”

“Yes... Master.” and he walks from his room. He leaves the doors open and Kylo goes to close it but as he does he sees Hux speaking with the tall blonde friend of Rey’s. He puts his hand to her cheek and she turns away quickly. Kylo shuts the doors and goes to his bed. He lays atop the furs and stares at the ceiling. 

She deserves his respect...

He knows this...  and... he has to earn her. Her respect. Her body. Her mind. He has to work for it. And... he is willing to do almost anything to have her again. 

\--

Kylo waits by his horse for Rey to be brought to him. He’s escorting Poe from his lands and won’t be back for at least a week. He wishes to tell her of his plan before he goes.

He looks to the entrance of his fortress and sees Amilyn with Rey behind her. She points to him and Rey walks over. He takes a deep breath before she gets to him and she looks up with him with cold eyes. 

“I’ve decided you will train with my men.” her eyes widen and he continues. “You have proven yourself to be a strong woman and I believe you will make a fine asset to my warriors.” he says. “You and your women may train with them as you wish, as long as it doesn’t interfere with your other duties. I’ve already told Amilyn so just tell her when you want to join in.” 

“...thank you.” she says. “I’m sure my women will enjoy it.” 

“Good.” he pulls himself up on his horse and looks down at her. “I’ll be back in seven days or so.” She nods her head and watches as he rides off. 

Rey watches as Poe and Finn get on their horses as well and before they ride off, Poe turns to her. He waves slightly and she waves back. 

“We’ll visit again.” He says. “Perhaps next time we can talk more.” 

“I would like that.” She says with a smile. He smiles back and sighs. 

“You may not wish to hear it. But I will tell you anyway.”

“Tell me what?” She asks. 

“My friend… he cares for you. He may not show it appropriately.. But I can assure you that his apology the other night was genuine.”  

“He told you of his mistakes?” She asks. 

“He did. And I too would not forgive him so easily. But… I can see he made arrangements for you and your women to train. That… is another apology in itself. So… for me perhaps… you may think of forgiving him. Not right away of course. But in time… I do believe he will show you just how sorry he is.” Rey looks away and hears Poe sigh. “He will be gone, you will have time part from his domineering behavior. It will be good for you and him as well.” He grips his reins and smiles. “Farewell Rey. I hope to see you again.”

“Goodbye.” He and Finn click their reins and ride off. Rey stands there a few moments and watches as men lower the gate. 

_He… care_ _s_ _for me?_


	12. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings... lots of feelings...

 

Since Kylo is gone, Rey is confined to her room while supper is served. A stipulation made my Kylo before he left. Amilyn is meant to make sure she is kept from the other men while they are indoors. It is an odd request but if it means she may train... it is worth it. She misses the smell of blood and the sound of swords and other weapons clashing against each other. She told Amilyn she and her women wished to join in on the training tomorrow and she agreed. But, only after the kitchen work was taken care of. They shook hands on it and Rey cannot even sleep she is so excited. 

She stares up at the ceiling and smiles at the thought of training alongside her women again. They deserve some happiness...

\--

Rey stands with her women and sighs at the men in front of them. They’re standing in a line... almost blocking them from the area they use for training. Rey takes a step forward and so does the man called Hux. She takes a look at Phasma before going closer to the man. She will treat him with respect... for Phasma’s sake and so that they may have their privilege. The red-head looks at her and sighs. 

“By command of our Master I am compelled to let you be along-side us.” he says. “I and the others are not elated by it but... here we are.” 

“Indeed.” 

“You are welcome to the weapons and anything else you see around. Just stay with your kind and we shall get along fine.”

“Where do we go?”

“Over there.” he says while nodding to the far side of the courtyard. 

“Fine. Ladies!” she calls out. Her women gather around her and they walk off to where Hux said. Her ladies stay by her and they watch as the men gather their weapons. They wait until they leave the holding area and she leads them over. They each grab a weapon and Rey smiles as she hefts a sword in her hand. “This... feels like home...” she whispers. She feels a hand on her shoulder so she looks to her side. Phasma is there. 

“It does... though it is not home...”

“Let us take advantage of the time we have.” says Rey. “It will help our bodies and spirits.” Phasma nods and they walk back. Rey holds the sword to her side and smiles at her warriors. “Alright then... let us get started.” 

\--

Rey munches on the bread Maz brought to her and leans against the wall. She sighs at the soreness in her muscles and closes her eyes. It is a welcome feeling though. Her body has to regain its usual stamina. After a few days it will become second nature once more... she is sure of it. She finishes the bread, takes a drink of mead and lays down on her furs. She looks around her room and sighs. She is not happy about staying inside here but she supposes it is for the best. Without Kylo there to keep his hands on her... she would be at the mercy of the other men. She smiles at the thought of his hands on her. 

Wait... no...

She closes her eyes and ignores the thought. She does not miss him. Or his... hands... or... tongue...

Rey keeps her eyes closed and sighs. She does not miss him, she misses the pleasure he gives her. That is all...

She lets her hand go in-between her thighs and she grimaces. She... hasn’t done this truly. But, she has an ache. Her fingers go past the patch of hair covering her mound and slip in her lips. They quickly find her clit and she runs them over it softly. She shivers at the feeling and continues at a steady pace. Kylo has made her touch herself so she became wet for him but... besides that... this is still new. 

Her fingers trail along her clit and she presses her fingers harder. She moans and she keeps her thighs to the furs. Kylo likes when she stays still... 

Rey lets herself go faster and soon she is squirming at the feeling raising in her lower half. She moves her fingers even faster and she cries out as an orgasm rips though her. She cannot keep her fingers going, so she removes them and tries to steady ger breathing. Once she is calm again she opens her eyes and sighs. 

She couldn’t help but think of him... and... it worries her. She cannot begin to care for him... it is not right. With what he has done, and what he will continue to do... he does not deserve her kindness or her thoughts. Though... she wishes it were his fingers instead of her own. They are more skilled, more... pleasurable. But he is gone... for a few more days. And even then, she has promised herself she will not go to his chambers. She does not know when she will go back to him, though... she does know it will be hard. Especially since she has become accustomed to him... and his bed. 

\--

Kylo stays by Poe’s side as they chew on dried goat. They haven't spoken much since they left Kylo’s fortress but now, Poe is as talkative as ever. So far this morning they have spoken of war, family and now... Rey. 

“She is a strong woman.” he says. “You know this.”

“Yes.”

“And yet you continue to try and break her.”

“It is the norm.” Kylo says. “It is what I do with every other-”

“She is not like others you have conquered. She is special to you. Even though it is a new feeling... you know you must stop your treatment of her.” 

“I do. I will.”

“The training privilege is a good start though, I hope you know it is just that. A start.”

“I know what I have to do...” he takes another bite of meat and looks to Poe. “What did you say to her as we left?” he asks. 

“We just spoke of my next visit.”

“I see.” Kylo looks off into the cluster of Poe’s men and sighs. “And... what did she say? Did she speak of me?”

“No. Though...”

“What?”

“I might have said... you cared for her.”

“You what?” Kylo yells. “She does not need to know-”

“I said it because you needed a push in the right direction. If she believes you care for her, she will forgive you more easily. And you want that. Don’t you?”

“I do. But I wanted to speak to her of my feelings after she forgave me. After we got through what I have done.” he says. “...what did she say?” he asks. “After you told her?”

“She said nothing. She only bid me goodbye.” Kylo turns away and sighs. “In time... I believe she will care for you as well.”

“You cannot know this...”

“I do. You know I have the uncanny ability to tell people’s feelings before they know them their selves.”

“Indeed, you do.”

“Then take my words as truth. One day, I will see you two bound.” Kylo’s eyes widen and he turns to his friend. 

“Bound? You believe we will be married?”

“Yes. And I will congratulate both of you when it happens.”

“Do not say such things.” says Kylo. “She would not...” he trails off. “She despises me with every fiber of her body.”

“For now.” says Poe. They both turn as someone calls out to Poe. Poe takes the last bite of the meat and sighs as he walks away. Kylo watches him go and sighs as well. 

He cannot even think of the possibility that she would accept him in that way. 

\--

Kylo watches as Poe and his men ride off and sighs. He is happy his home will be put back to normal but is also sad his friend is leaving. It is less lonely with Poe there. Kylo clicks his tongue and pulls on the reins. His horse turns around and begins to walk. 

“Home we go Artoo...” he mutters to the horse. They walk on and Kylo smiles at the thought of seeing Rey. She is still angry with him, and he does not blame her though... he wishes she would smile at him as he arrives. That sight... would definitely make him feel welcomed. 

\--

Rey keeps her eyes on Jyn as they circle around each other. She holds her sword out in front of her and lunges toward her friend. The woman dodges and Rey laughs. Jyn laughs as well and the women dance around each other as the swing their swords. They are having fun, which... is something they have forgotten. The swords clang together and Jyn falls backward slightly. 

“Are you okay?” Rey asks. 

“Yes I am fine.” and she lunges toward Rey. She turns around and puts the blade to Jyn’s back. 

“Got you.” Rey laughs. Jyn smiles and they stand next to each other. “You’re getting better but you have to remember to keep your front facing the enemy.”

“I know. But we are just playing around.”

“Yes, we are.” Rey looks over to Phasma fighting with Jessika and smiles. They needed this...

“Master Ren!” she turns toward the call and sees the young stall boy running toward the gate. She looks over and sees Kylo riding atop his horse. He slides off and hands the reins to the boy. He smiles down at him and goes over to Hux. Hux bows his head and they speak for a few moments. 

“He is back early.” says Jyn. 

“Yes he is.” Rey watches as the men talk and sighs. His hair is messy from ridding... his face slightly coated in sweat. She wants to run her tongue across the beads and taste him...

Then Kylo turns to her. She quickly looks away and feels a blush rise to her cheeks. No, she cannot think of him in that way!

“Rey.” she hears. She turns and sees him coming over. 

“Ren.” she greets. “How was your journey?”

“Fine. I saw Poe to the border of our lands, he said to tell you... he cannot wait to speak with you again.” Rey smiles and nods her head. 

“Your friend is kind.”

“He is.” he looks around at her women. “How is the training going?” he asks. 

“Fine. Though Hux will not let us fight the men. It is better though, we do not wish to show them up.” she says with a smile. 

“Of course not.” he says. “Your cheek?” he asks. 

“It is fine. Just superficial.” 

“I see, that is good.” he looks away from her and sighs. “You will join us at supper once more.” he says. She nods her head and he smiles down at her. “I hope you fared well while I was gone.”

“I have, thank you.” he nods his head like her and walks away. He goes back to Hux and Rey watches on. He seems... different. But, how? 

\--

Rey stays by Kylo’s side at dinner and keeps an eye on Iden. Even though she gave Kylo up as winnings, he still pushed her away when she came to him. ‘You have lost the privilege of my lap.’ he told her. She is seated on another man’s lap but she is still staring at him. Rey wishes she would stop. Because it makes her feel like she is being watched too. She sees Kylo lift his chalice and she refills it. 

“Thank you.” he says. She almost over fills it as he says this and looks down at him. 

“What did you say?” she asks. 

“... I said thank you.” he says. 

“You did...” he looks up at her with his dark eyes and she turns away. She looks over the other men and sighs. Perhaps his friend rubbed off on him. That... would be nice. It would definitely make him more desirable.

Wait? Desirable? No... more desirable. 

She closes her eyes and breathes. She doesn’t understand why her thoughts are on him. But... she wishes they would go away. She does not need to think of him in that way... in any way...

“Rey?” she looks down and sees him still looking at her. 

“Yes?”

“I hope we can be civil.” 

“Do you?” she asks. 

“Yes. I... want to show you that I can... treat you well.”

“You can try.” and she turns away from him again. 

Yes... he can try...  


	13. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All three fics we be updated today!!   
> Have some feels people, have some feels.

Kylo is taken aback by Rey’s words. _You can try._

He can try?! 

He  _is_  trying! He’s giving her special treatment... he’s planning on not asking for her company! He... he really wants to show her that he can change... that... he  _will_ change for her. But... her smart mouth and cold eyes are making it hard. He wants to shove his cock down her throat so she can’t speak to him that way! He... he won’t though. That’s how he would treat any other whore... not Rey... not anymore. He takes a drink from his chalice and peeks up at her. He did miss her... he won’t admit it to her... but he can admit it to himself. Deep down he enjoys the way she speaks to him, the way her honey eyes dig into his soul. She treats him unlike everyone else in this place... she treats him... like a man, not her master. 

Kylo stands and glugs down the rest of the mead. He sets it on the table and turns to Rey. 

“You may go to your rooms.” he tells her. “We are not training tomorrow but... if you would like, you may join me on my outing.” she looks up at him and slightly nods her head. 

“I will, thank you.” 

“Fine." And he turns away from her. He goes to his chambers and as he closes the doors, he puts his forehead to the wood. He wants her so badly...

Kylo turns toward his tub and smiles as it’s already full of water. He strips down to nothing and submerges himself into the warm water. He shuts his eyes and lifts his feet up onto the rim as he lays his head back. He missed bathing. It’s the one thing he truly misses when he’s away. The warmth...

He wishes Rey was in this bath with him. He's had Iden in the bath before... it was pleasing. Slippery and awkward but pleasing nether the less. His hand goes to his cock and takes hold of it. He groans and begins to pump his hand slowly. He shuts his eyes tighter and thinks of Rey. He thinks of how she would look wet. He's never seen her after a bath... her hair would be dripping... down onto her breasts. They would be bouncing as she impales herself on his cock. Up and down... up and down...

Kylo groans as he imagines Rey using him... using his body for her own pleasure. How he does with her. He quickens his pace and his hips jolt upward. The water splashes out of the tub and he sighs as he imagines Rey giggling at the action. Telling him to slow down... but no... he will not. He cannot.

And he cums, over his hand and into the now murky water. Kylo takes a deep breath and sighs. He sits there a moment then opens his eyes. He only wants Rey...

\--

Kylo waits for Rey outside of the gate and keeps a hold of Artoo’s reins. He’s decided to get closer to Rey... in body at least. And, having her ride with him will make sure it happens. She will wrap her arms around his waist and lay her head on his back. And, he wishes for her body to touch his... more than anything. He watches as she exits the main door and comes across the courtyard. She looks at Artoo and Kylo smiles. 

“This is Artoo.” he says. “We’ll be bringing him along.”

“Why?” she asks. 

“My feet are tired today.” she just nods her head and he puts his hand out to her. “Have you ridden before?” he asks. 

“Once or twice.” she says. She lightly puts her hand in his and he pulls her closer. 

“Do you need help straddling him?” she shakes her head and takes hold of his mane. “Careful now, he’s a touchy bastard.” she loosens her grip and he sighs. “Here.” he lets go of the reins and her hand then puts his arms around her waist. 

“Wai-!” and he lifts her upwards. “Ren!” she yells. He sets her down on Artoo’s back and sighs.

“Now, put your right leg on the other side of-”

“I know what to do...” she mutters. She does as he says and he smiles up at her. With her on first and where he put her... he has to sit behind her. She won’t have her arms around him... so his arms around her will have to do. He quickly lifts himself on his horse and she looks straight ahead. 

“Hand me the reins.” he says. She takes them in hand and puts them over her body. He positions himself better, so he’s pressed against her back and flicks the reins. “Walk on.” he says. Artoo starts moving and Kylo feels Rey stiffen. They go for a few feet and he looks in-between her thighs. She’s clutching onto the fabric draped over Artoo’s back. 

**Is she? No...**

“Rey?” he asks. 

“Y-yes?” she stutters. 

“Are you afraid of horses?”

“Do not be ridiculous.” she says. “I... I just... have not ridden in a long time.”

“Then why are you fisting his blanket?” her hands let go of the fabric and Kylo laughs. “It is alright if you are.” he says. “It is nice, in all honestly. To see you unhinged by something.”

“I am not unhinged.” she says. 

“Of course not. The mighty Rey of Jakku would not be afraid of a simple horse.” and he clicks the reins. Artoo begins to run and he tightens his thighs around Rey. They go through the trees and he can feel Rey become more and more like stone. They run for a few moments until they are almost out of the forest then...

“Stop!” she yells. “Please stop!” Kylo pulls on the reins and Artoo slows down and halts. She slumps against Kylo’s chest and he looks at her face. Her eyes are closed and her face is pale. She truly is afraid. 

“It is alright.” he soothes her. “We are stopped.” Artoo stills and Kylo puts one of his hands to her cheek. She slowly opens her eyes and looks into his. 

“Please... no more running.” she whispers. 

“Alright, I am sorry.” she closes her eyes again and Kylo runs his fingers over her soft skin. “We will keep a steady pace.” she nods her head and he looks down at her pink lips. They are slightly quivering. “Would you like to get off? We are close to the beach.” she nods her head again and Kylo sighs. “Off we go then.” 

Kylo slips off Artoo and pats his side. He puts his arms out and smiles up at Rey. 

“Come on.” she looks down at him and he puts his hands on her hips. “Just slide off, I have you.” she goes into his arms and makes her way off the horse. He gently sets her down on the grass and steadies her. She stays in his grasp and Kylo stiffens as she puts her hand to his. 

“Thank you.” and she steps away. He lets her go and she begins to walk to the beach. He watches her a moment then goes after her. He keeps hold of the reins and leads Artoo to the edge of the sand. He ties him to a low tree and pats his side again. 

“Good boy.” he leaves the horse and walks down with Rey. She takes a seat on the sand, away from the water and he stands behind her. He looks out to the sea then upward at the seagulls flying overhead. He sighs and looks back down to Rey. “Are you okay?” he asks. She looks up at him and nods her head. 

“Yes... I...” she trails off and looks back to the sea. “I... never liked horses. I have no idea why though.”

“It is just a fear.” Kylo says. He goes to her side and takes a seat next to her. Not too close, but close enough to where their can touch. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone is afraid of something.” she doesn’t answer and he watches her face. She is no longer pale, which is good. He will make sure Artoo keeps walking on their way back. 

“What are you afraid of?” she finally asks. 

“... many things. Losing my home... my men... just as you.”

“But not horses.” she says with a laugh. 

“No.” he laughs back. “But... I am... not fond of... snakes.”

“Snakes?” she asks. 

“Yes. I was bitten as a child. I cannot stand the things.”

“Understandable...” she looks over to him and smiles slightly. “Thank you for bringing me out.” she says. “I... rather enjoy the ocean.”

“I know...” and they stay seated next to each other for a long while.

Rey closes her eyes as Artoo begins to walk and she feels Kylo’s arms tighten around her. 

“We will keep a slow pace.” he assures her. She just nods her head and tries to ignore the tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She does not like riding... she never has. Horses unnerve her and being on one... is not high on her list. But, here she is. Riding along with Kylo firmly behind her. She lets herself relax a little and she opens her eyes. She puts one hand to Artoo’s mane and she hears Kylo sigh behind her. “He likes when you run your fingers through it. You can pet him once we are home.” he says. “You may be less scared of him if you get to know him.”

“...okay.” and they continue on.

Rey slides off Artoo, into Kylo’s arms and onto the ground. He steadies her before letting go and he pats the horse on the rump. 

“Just, gently touch his neck, not his face though. He doesn’t know you either.” Rey steps closer to the beast and puts her hand to him. She runs her hand over the soft hair and it moves his head. She quickly steps away but Kylo pushes her back. “It is alright.” she puts her hand back and smiles at the beast. He stays still and she begins to run her fingers through his mane. “There we go. You got it.” she smiles again, but this time at Kylo. He smiles back and runs his hand over Artoo’s back. “Good boy.” 

Rey keeps her gaze on Kylo’s face and sighs. She knows more about him now... 

A weakness.... and something he cares for... she could use them against him though... she knows she will not. She... does not wish to hurt him... not anymore... 

\--

Rey walks over to Kylo as he enters the main hall and goes to his side. He takes a seat on his throne and looks to her. 

“Make me a plate and one for you as well.” she nods and begins to fill two plates with meat, bread and other fixings. She hands one to Kylo and stands with the other in hand. “Sit.” he says. “Near me.” Rey kneels next to the table and sets her plate down. She goes to reach for the mead but it is taken by Kylo. He pours some into his chalice then fills another cup too. He puts the pitcher down and hand Rey the cup. 

“Thank... you.” she watches as he drinks and does the same. She picks up a piece of bread and begins to eat. She thinks of why his demeanor has changed and all she can think of is what Poe told her before he left...

_My friend... he cares for you._

The phrase echoes in her mind and she shuts her eyes. 

She does not know if it is truth. How can a man like Ren... care for her? She is now below him... a whore... no longer a warrior... 

But... he is rectifying that... 

He is letting her women train. He is allowing them some freedoms now. And... he has treated her with kindness since he arrived back. He has... been nice. For Kylo that is a big feat. 

Though, she knows she cannot give into him. He cannot let him charm her just yet. 

He hurt her... a number of times and he should hurt as well. Though it is getting hard to think of hurting him while he is being kind to her. 

\--

Rey keeps her head under the water and only comes up when she cannot breathe anymore. She is hoping to drown her thoughts of Kylo Ren... it is not working. She sees Phasma and Jyn come into the water. She watches them a moment then goes to them. She needs to speak with someone about this. She knows... she has to talk it through. She will go mad otherwise. 

“Phas...” she says. Her friend looks to her and smiles. 

“Hi... I did not even see you.”

“I was under the water...” 

“What is wrong?” she asks as she slips off her clothing. 

“I... I wish to speak of a few things with you.”

“Of?”

“...changing feelings.”she whispers. Phasma’s eyes widen and she smiles. She goes closer to Rey and bends her head to hers. 

“With Ren?” she asks. 

“...yes.”

“We can speak once we are back to our room. Unless you wish you speak in front of Jyn.”

“I... I just need to speak...” the blonde steps away and smiles. 

“Then by all means my friend.” she looks to her women and sighs. 

“I... I think... I am starting to care for the man...” 


	14. Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels lots of feels!   
> Also... I know what you're going to say... but the lady needs some relief!!

 

Rey grabs a sword from the armory and takes off to the side. She watches as her women do the same and she hears her name being called. She turns to see Kylo walking up with Hux close behind him. 

“Yes?” she asks once he gets closer. 

“Do your women truly wish to fight with the men?” he asks.

“They do. Even though we know we shall not leave this place... it would be good for us to fight others. It will keep our minds sharp.”

“Master I do n-” Kylo glares at Hux and he shuts his mouth. 

“So be it. Make the arrangements general, they will fight alongside the men.”

“Fine... Master.” and Hux walks away and towards the men. Rey looks up to Kylo’s face and sees his hair is smoothed back slightly. 

“Thank you.” she says. 

“Of course. You wish to train, so you will.” she nods her head and watches as Hux speaks to her women along with the men. Rey smirks at Phasma’s face, she seems annoyed with him. The people depart from each other and Rey turns to Kylo. His eyes are on her. She looks back to the sights in front of her and hears him sigh.

“Will you be training as well?” she asks. 

“No... perhaps tomorrow though. Are you?” 

“Yes, I always train with my women. I’m their leader but I still have many things to learn.” and she walks away from him. She goes over to Jessika and puts her hand on her shoulder. “Okay... so... do we get to pick which men we fight? She asks. 

“So it seems.” says Jessika. “Hux did not seem thrilled but some of the men did not seem to mind.”

“Well, that is good then.” Rey looks to the other men and smirks when she sees Kylo grab a sword as well. She walks back over to him and sighs. “You changed your mind?” she asks. 

“No... you did.” he says. “Before, I said that one day, I may teach you. Today, is that day.”

“And what will you teach me Ren?" she asks. He smiles down at her and points his sword at her belly. 

“You will see.” Rey can’t help but smile back and she nods her head.

“Fine.” she steps a few feet away and gets into a starting position. “Teach me.” his smile grows and he stalks toward her. 

They spare for what seems like hours. She doesn’t have the stamina to fight him but she keeps her head high and sword brandished. He's being easy on her, she can tell. But, at the same time she is still learning. There is a way he moves that is graceful yet intimidating. He is so large but he moves with an ease that makes Rey jealous. Her movements can sometimes be clunky, so to see him move around as he is...

“To your right!” he yells. Rey moves out of the way just in time and his sword hits hers. She raises it with all her strength and pushes him back. “Good, now keep your ground and aim.” she does as he instructs and he moves slightly. “Almost.” he says. Rey lowers her sword to the ground and takes in a large breath. “Are you done?” he asks. 

“I believe so.” she puts her hand to her belly and breathes in. 

“Alright then.” she looks up into his dark eyes and sighs. 

“Thank you.”

“For?” he asks as he wipes sweat from his brow. 

“Teaching me. This... will help, a lot.” he smirks. 

“You are welcome Rey.” and he walks away from her. 

-

The next day Kylo trains alongside his men again, once more with Rey. She is a fast learner and is absorbing every last thing he tells her. She wishes to learn and he admires that about her. She is an accomplished warrior… but she still thrives for more. Perhaps because of her current status… his servant… his whore. It may make her feel like she is worth less than she did. He can understand. And he is trying to remedy that. He will not release her but he will treat her better. Better than he has treated anyone. 

Kylo puts the sword back and heads inside. He walks through the main hall and goes into the kitchen. He sees Maz sitting on her stool, stirring something in a large pot. 

“Hungry Master Ren?” she asks. 

“I am, I’d like a basket prepared. For two.”

“Are taking young Rey on an outing again?” she asks as she turns toward him. 

“I am.” she nods her head and starts to bustle around the room. He watches as she fills a basket with dried meat and cheese. Then puts in a small loaf of bread and two apples. She puts a cloth over it and hands it to him. 

“Make sure to be back by supper.” she says. “I will not feed you later than that.”

“Yes Maz.” and he walks out of the kitchen. He heads upwards and out of the main hall. He goes back out to the courtyard and sees her speaking with two of her women. He sees a smile on her face and takes a deep breath before walking over to her. One of the women look at him and nod their head towards him. Rey turns around as she does and looks to him.

“Yes?” 

“You will accompany me outside of the gates.” he tells her. He offers her the basket and she takes it in hand. He puts his hand out and looks to the sword. She looks down to the weapon in her hand and sighs. She hands it to him and he places it through his belt. “Come.” he says. 

“I will be back later. Make sure Phas does as I asked.” the women nod their heads. She turns to him again and he starts to walk. She walks beside him and he peeks down at her. She... seems... at ease. 

“So, how do you think you did today?” he asks. 

“Fine... why do you ask?”

“I am just wondering how you rate your skills.”

“I know I am not the best, nor the worst.” she says. “What... would you rate me?” he peeks at her once more then back to the trail. 

“You did well. You are learning fast. It may bite me back one day but...” he trails off.  **But what?**  “But-” he begins again. “I am impressed. I knew your fighting was envied by some but you seem to hold yourself, without such things getting to you.”

“How do you mean?” she asks. He holds a tree branch back for her and she walks past. He follows behind her and he speaks. 

“You are known for being women fighters.” he says. “And with that some think you are weak. I know you are not, and ones who have fought you, know it as well. Though... it seems you do not let it swell your head.”

“Why would it?” she asks. 

“It can happen. To me... to others.”

“You are cocky.” she admits. “One day it may be your undoing Ren.”

“Perhaps.” the walk on for a moment and he smirks. “Though... I think my downfall may be right in front of me.” he mutters. 

“What?” he did not mean to say it out-loud... 

“Nothing... just speaking out-loud...”

“Oh.” and he stops walking. He watches as she walks on ahead of him and sighs. 

Yes... this woman will be his undoing. 

\--

Rey watches the sea rise and fall and also Kylo. He is walking along the shoreline while she sits by a large piece of driftwood. They have finished their meal and he wished to stay a little longer. He walked far enough away that she wondered where he had gone, though he seemed to appear quite quickly. She watches as his dark hair flows in the wind and licks her lips. 

She cannot stop thinking of him, though she knows it is bad. He... interests her... in more ways than one. His fighting style of course... his strategy... but also his heart. It seems closed off and she wonders why. She wonders if some glorious woman broke it or if his parents died when he was young. Rey has many questions she dares not answer. For conflicting reasons. She does not wish to know him... it may persuade her to think of him in a brighter light. But... she wishes to know these things. Why he does what he does and how she can break through that tough exterior. She had seen a softness about him with Poe and with Artoo as well. And... her, in some ways. 

He looks to her and she cannot help but smile. He walks over to her and sits down in the sand. He looks out over the water and she peeks over at his long face. She cannot help her feelings... she has tried. Phasma had said to give in... to let her biology take over. But, she wishes for more from him still. What he has done already had made it better... but it is still not enough. 

He looks to her and smiles. 

“Ready to go back?” he asks. 

“...no. Not yet.” he nods his head and looks back to the sea. Rey watches him and tries not to listen to her inner thoughts. She wants him... badly. When she saw him train... fight her... it was like staring at a God. And she wishes for nothing more than to attack him now. To push him down into the sand and wrap her legs around him. But... she cannot. She needs to keep a level head. She... she...

A bead of sweat drips down his brow and she groans... out loud. His eyes go to her and she sits there in shock. She cannot resist it...

“Re-” and she quickly straddles his lap. She takes his face in hand and lets her tongue glide over the line the sweat has drawn on his brow. He stiffens and she pushes him backwards. He falls into the sand and she lays herself on top of him. He looks up into her eyes and she sighs. 

“This does not make us even.” she tells him. “I do not forgive you...” he just looks to her and she continues. “Do not hold this lapse in judgment against me...” and she leans down. She runs her tongue over the scar cascading down his cheek and he groans. His hands go to her hips and press her downward. She feels his manhood press against her and she closes her eyes. She begins to kiss his neck and his fingers begin to kneed her ass. She quickly runs her tongue over his jugular and he grips onto her tighter. He flips her over onto her back and she stares up into his dark eyes. 

“I will not... I swear.” and he pushes her clothing up to her underarms. It gathers there and he bows his head down. He catches a nipple in his mouth and she sighs in relief. He laps at her breasts and she tangles her fingers in his black hair. She holds him there and he continues to suckle. She can feel him harden between her legs and she moves her hips upward. She rubs herself on him a moment then he brings her back down with a swift bite to her nipple. She bites her lip and then she can feel his hand upon her mound. His fingers travel through the coarse hair and he finds her clit. She gasps and his fingers begin to move in a haphazard way. She does not care how he touches her... just as long as he does. She fists his hair tighter and he groans as she pulls. 

“Rey...” she hears. She sighs as the glorious feelings begins to rise in her belly. 

“Yes... yes...” his fingers quicken and she jolts upward. “Please...” she pulls on his hair once more and he cries out. She gasps for air as she claims her orgasm and he does not stop is fingers. They continue at their speed and she grinds against them with no abandon. This is what she imagined when she touched herself... just this... just him. 

Once the aftershock is done with, he gently kisses between her breasts and she opens her eyes. She looks down at him and sees him lay his head down. It rests over her chest and she can feel his breath on her left breast. She loosens the grip she has on his head and cups the back of it. She holds him to her and looks at the setting sun.

What has she done? 


	15. Becoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi nice to see you again!   
> I am SO SO SORRY for not updating for two weeks but writer's block hit me like a truck for his fic!   
> But, here it is; the next chapter!   
> I made a mood board because I was happy!   
> I hope you enjoy!

 

Kylo looks into the flames and rubs face with the palms of his hands. It has been a few hours since he and Rey arrived back from their outing and he can’t stop his mind from replaying what happened. She jumped him... right there on the beach. He runs his fingers over the back of his head and sighs as sand falls from it and scatters across the floor. 

_I do not forgive you._

He assumed she would not. He does not deserve her forgiveness. He knows this. But perhaps his efforts are not in vain. He understands that they have a long way to go. But... it is nice that they can be civil with each other. And... more than civil as of a few hours ago. He shuts his eyes tight and shakes his head. This is all so confusing. One moment she cannot look at him and the next she...

Kylo sighs and goes to his window. He looks out to the water and smiles. He will think of the beach much differently from now on. 

\--

Kylo walks to Amilyn and she bows her head as he comes near. 

“Where is the tall friend of Rey’s?” he asks. 

“Oh, you mean Phasma? She is upstairs in Hux’s room, again. Though I can assume she is not cleaning.” he nods his head and heads upstairs. He passes the doors to other rooms and goes to Hux’s. He knocks three times and hears shuffling around. 

“Fuck off!” he hears Hux call out. 

“Rethink that statement!” Kylo calls back. And the door is opened. Hux stands there with a sheet wrapped around his waist. Behind him, Rey’s friend is sitting on the bed, a fur wrapped around her. 

“Sorry Master... what do you need of me?” he asks. 

“I wish to speak with her.” he says while nodding his head at the woman. 

“Why?” Hux asks. 

“She is yours.” Kylo says. “Do not worry.” Hux eyes him slightly and nods his head. 

“Phasma...” the women gets off the bed and clutches the fur around her. She comes to the door and looks up at him. 

“Yes?”

“Tell me, what is Rey’s favorite meal?”

“Why do you want to know?” she asks. 

“Reasons. Now, tell me.” she looks at him a moment and sighs. 

“She rather enjoys chicken, roasted if possible. Potatoes...”

“Anything else?” he asks. 

“Sometimes she wants greens with it.” she says. “She is a simple woman really.” 

“Fine... thank you.” and he turns away from them. 

“Ren.” he hears. He turns back around and sees her staring at him. “If you hurt her again... the others and I will tear this place to the ground. Starting with you.”

“Phas-” Kylo walks back to her and looks into her sky-blue eyes. 

“I do not wish to hurt her...” he tells the blonde. “...and I will not... ever again.”

“We will see...” Kylo doesn’t say another word and walks away from them. He knows the woman cares for Rey, and she cares for her. He will not punish the blonde for her words. Though he wishes to... 

\--

Kylo walks into the main hall and sighs as his men fill their faces. He sees Iden and the other whores are perched on their laps and Rey... Rey is already standing by his throne. He goes to her and stands. She looks up at him and he sighs. 

“You will accompany me to my chambers.” he says. He can see her face tighten so he holds out his hands. “Nothing nefarious I assure you.” she slightly nods her head and he holds out his arm in the direction he wishes her to go. She begins to walk to his room and he follows after her.

He will not harm her... or touch her if she does not want it. But, he has made a special request from Maz. A supper for two... something... intimate. Once they get to his doors, he goes in front of her. He pushes open the right door and lets her inside. She pauses a moment and turns back to him. 

“I...  I had Maz prepare something for us. Special.” he shuts the door behind them and goes to the small table Amilyn brought up. He grabs two pillows from his bed and sets them on either side of it. He takes a seat and she follows suit. He smiles as the light from the hearth brightens her face. “I hope you enjoy. I... I asked your tall friend what you preferred for supper and this is what she said.” he says. “She could have lied though..." He sees a smile go across her face and she sighs. 

“She did not.” she looks at the whole roasted chicken, surrounded by steamed potatoes and chard. This is her favorite... “Thank you.” she says. 

“You are welcome.” he reaches out and begins to cut up the chicken. He separates the legs and thighs then takes off the breasts and wings. He puts a piece of each onto a plate in front of her then serves her everything else. She looks down at the abundance in front of her then back up at Kylo. “Enjoy.” he says. 

“I will...” she picks up the thigh on her plate and takes a bite. He had this made for her... he spoke to her friend... for her. He is trying... but... perhaps because of yesterday... 

The beach...

She blushes at the thought and takes another bite of chicken. He is being kind to her... he is trying to make her happy. He is slowly making amends... in his own way. She smiles at the taste and licks her lips. Maz cooked very well as always and she is thankful for Phas. She did not lie to him... deep down she wants him to succeed in charming her. She said so herself, but... she is still not fond of him and Rey cannot blame her. It is hard to be fond of the man who enslaved them... but somehow... Rey is. Perhaps she is too kind...

“Good?” she hears. She looks up from her food and nods her head. 

“Yes, very. How does it taste to you?”

“It is fine.” he takes a bite of potato and swallows. She watches him a moment and sighs. 

“Why... why supper?” she asks. 

“I did not wish to share you with the others tonight.”

“And why my favorite meal?” he doesn’t say anything for a moment and puts down the chicken leg. He looks up at her and Rey’s eyes gaze across his sculpted face. 

“You know of my feelings.” he says. “Poe told me he spoke to you of them, so there is no reason to hide I suppose.” she stays quiet and he continues. “I care for you; in a way that is foreign to me. The only thing I am certain of... is that I wish for you to care for me as well. And I understand that I will be working at that for quite a long time. But I am ready and willing.” he says. “I...” he stops and sighs. “...I love you, Rey.” Her eyes widen and her mouth gapes a bit. “I know my actions have not... painted my feelings as such. But I will continue to amend my mistakes. For as long as it takes.” 

Rey blinks a few times and thinks of something to say. She’s never had a declaration of love before... and... for it to be coming from him... makes her heart skip a beat. She does care for him... she does but... is it the right time to say it? He has tried... she can tell. She sees how he is changing... 

“I...”

“I do not need an answer.” he says. “I know you do not care for me as of yet. But... in time... I hope we can remedy that.” she simply nods her head and he sighs. “Good... let us finish eating.” and he picks up some greens. Rey watches him a moment and does the same. 

In time... more like right now... but... he does not need an answer. Because he thinks she still hates him. It was brave to say his feelings out loud, something he does not do often it seems. And, she wonders what about her made these feelings occur... for both of them. 

\--

Rey keeps her eyes on Ren while he stalks toward her, sword in hand. She dodges his attack and swings her sword at him. She makes contact with his back and he grunts. She turns toward him and points the blade at him. He looks back at her and smiles. 

“Good one.” she smiles back but keeps her sword pointed at him. He turns, takes a step forward and she backs up slightly. “Try again.” he commands. Rey begins to circle and he does the same. In a moment... she lunges. Her sword makes contact with his and he pushes her backward. She keeps her footing and lifts her sword upward. He does the same and they clang together. She pushes on him with all her might, but cannot move him. 

“You are like a mountain...” she mutters. 

“How kind of you to say.” he mutters back. She pushes again and he chuckles. “Come on now... time to give up.”

“...never.” and she drops her sword. He looks down at the fallen weapon and she quickly punches him. His head snaps to the side and he lowers his sword. She quickly picks her own up and puts the end of the blade to his throat. He pauses and sighs. 

“Well played...”

“Thank you.” he smiles down at her and lowers his sword to the ground. “I win.”

“Indeed, you do...” she smiles and lowers her sword. 

“Again?” she asks. 

“No, I think that’s all for today.” he says. He turns to walk away an Rey watches as he goes toward the armory. He puts his sword into place and she follows after him. She puts hers away as well and goes to his side. He looks down at her and speaks. “What is it?” he asks. 

“I... I was hoping to speak with you.”

“Go on.”

“Privately.” she says while looking around at the warriors around them. He does the same and sighs. 

“An outing perhaps?” he asks. She nods her head and he calls for the stable boy. “Bring me Artoo.” he tells him. 

“Right away Master.” the boy runs off and Rey sighs. 

“You do not mind him anymore, do you?” he asks. 

“I am fine with him.”

“Good.” soon the boy comes back with the horse and Ren gets on him. He holds out his hand to Rey and she swings herself onto of the horse. She straddles him quickly and puts her arms around Kylo. He stiffens slightly under her touch and flicks the reins. “Walk on.” he says. Artoo begins to move and Rey shuts her eyes as the exit the gate. 

They walk for a while and soon they’re in a small clearing. He stops Artoo and he speaks. 

“What did you wish to tell me?” he asks. She closes her eyes and removes her hands from his abdomen. 

“I wish to speak of your feelings toward me.” he offers her his hand and she takes it. She slides off the horse and stands to the side. He gets off as well and ties the reins to a low branch. He turns to her and sighs. 

“What about them?” he asks. 

“I...” she shuts her eyes and sighs. “I care for you as well.” she says with haste. He remains silent and she opens her eyes. “I... I have had these feelings for a little while now... and did not know what to do with them. That may explain why I... attacked you, the other day on the beach...” she says. “And... you have told me how you feel so I thought it would only be fair if I did the same. My feelings may not be as strong as yours but... they are there.” he takes a step toward her and she licks her lips. “I... have not felt this way before... like you. And, I believe-” when did he get so close? And then... his lips are on hers. She gasps as they come in contact and she breaks the kiss. Her first... 

He leans down again and she closes her eyes as he kisses her. He never seemed to want this before... but now...

She kisses him back and puts her hands to his face. She pulls him down to her and he bends. His hands slither down her body to her thighs and take hold. He swiftly lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him. He presses her to a tree trunk and licks his lips before speaks. 

“You care for me...” he whispers. She nods. 

“I do...” she says. “But I am conflicted. I should not want you...”

“But here we are.” and he leans in again. She moans as his tongue runs along hers and she tightens her legs around him. She can feel his hardness between her thighs and she shivers. She wants him... he wants her... that’s what matters. 

Nothing else in this moment matters...


	16. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting so long for this moment!!

 

Kylo keeps Rey pressed against the tree and sighs as she continues to kiss him. He could not help himself. He needed to kiss her. Something deep inside him seemed to come alive once the words slipped off her tongue. He never... kissed someone before. He never saw the appeal. Everything he wanted to kiss was lower than a woman’s lips... until now... until Rey. He needed to kiss her, show her that he wanted her. Needed her. And by the way she’s kissing him back... it feels like she needs him as well. He can feel it on her tongue... in her fingers... everywhere. 

And for once... he feels clumsy. He did not think before he acted and now, here they are. Pressed together, her legs wrapped around him, their mouths...

She runs her tongue along his and he groans. He tightens his grip on her thighs and presses her more into the bark. She gasps and he opens his eyes before she breaks their kiss. It must have hurt...

“Sorry.” he mutters against her lips. 

“It is alright...” she runs her hand over his cheek. “Put me down please.” she says. He does as she says and sets her on the grass. She looks up at him and he can see blush across her cheeks. “So...”

“Let us go back.” he says. She simply nods her head and they go to Artoo. He unties the reins and holds his hands out to her. She goes closer and he lifts her up onto the horse. Once she’s settled, he gets on behind her and flicks the reins. He turns Artoo around and they head back home. They travel in silence and Kylo enjoys it. Just being close to her... is enough. She’s pressed against him, hair slightly blowing in the breeze. He smiles and cannot help the urge to kiss her temple. She looks to him and smiles. He smiles back and she turns back around. He looks ahead of her and sighs as he sees the fortress. 

Back to reality...

\--

Rey walks to her room and smiles when she sees Phasma laying on their furs. She turns her head as she enters and sighs. 

“How was your outing?” she asks. Rey goes to her and sits. 

“...more than fine.”

“Really now? And why?” her friend asks. Rey takes a deep breath and sighs. 

“I... I told him of my feelings.” Phasma’s eyes widen and she continues. “I... needed to tell him because he confessed to me. And... we kissed.”

“You kissed?”

“Yes...”

“Like... truly kissed?” Rey nods her head and her friend smiles. “How was it? Your first?”

“...wonderful.” she whispers. “It... felt like a dream. And I did not see it coming. All of a sudden... it was happening.”

“And?”

“And...”

“Did you give in to him?”

“No. Not today.”

“Today?” she asks. “So... you have already?” Rey covers her face and lets out a large sigh.

“I... I could not help myself the other day and... he helped me achieve orgasm... on the sand.”

“You...” Phasma trails off and smiles. “You fucked... on the beach?”

“Not really... he did not... enter me. He only... it was like I was touching myself.”

“And did he come as well?” Rey shakes her head. 

“No... only me. Then after... we came back.”

“So that is why he is being so kind.” she says. “He is wanting you more than ever. How... when did you decide to tell him?”

“I thought it was only fair. He confessed to me... told me of his feelings and it seemed wrong to keep my own hidden.”

“And in turn you kissed? Like lovers.”

“We are not though...”

“Oh trust me my friend... you will be.” 

\--

Kylo watches as Rey serves them plates of food and comes back to him. He thanks her when she hands him a plate then she goes to kneel down. But, he stops her. 

“On my lap.” he says. She hesitates but does as he says. He situates herself so she’s comfortable and he lays his head on her shoulder. She stiffens in his arms and he kisses her neck. “Just eat, I will be good. For now.” she nods her head and he begins to eat as well. 

Throughout supper, he allows himself to kiss her neck and arms. Any patch of skin he can reach is his. She lays herself against him and he lays his head on hers. She squirms on his lap and he sighs. He wraps his arm around her and nuzzles at her neck. 

“To my chambers. Now.” he says. She gets off his lap and sets their plates down on the table. He watches as she leaves the hall and stands. He looks over his men once more before he exits and quickly catches up to her. He swoops her into his arms and throws her over his shoulder. She squeals and he chuckles. He swats her ass as they ascend the stairs and once they are in his room. He throws her down onto the bed. She bounces slightly and he crawls over the top of her. She smiles up at him and he leans down. He runs his nose along hers and as gently as he can... kisses her lips. She tastes of rabbit and herbs... of mead. His tongue runs along hers and he begins to rut against her. He feels her hands on his back and realizes they are still clothed. 

He gets off her and begins to undress. He strips down to nothing and throws everything to the side. And when he turns back to her, he sees her laid back, naked and waiting. He smiles and gets back onto the bed. He moves her where he wants her and begins to kiss down her face to her neck. Taking his time, savoring every inch of her skin before he lowers himself. He kisses down her stomach and over the thatch of coarse hair. It tickles his nose and he parts her lips with his fingers before licking up her cunt. Her hips jolt with the assault and she moans when he goes upward to her clit. He runs his tongue along it once before looking up at her. Her breathing is already escalated... it’s making her breasts heave. He smiles and returns to her cunt. 

Rey fists the furs underneath her and allows herself to moan and gasp as Kylo licks and suckles at her womanhood. He’s being attentive and with each flick of his tongue, she gets closer and closer to her orgasm. He gently pushes two fingers inside of her and runs them along the soft patch of flesh that he can only touch this way. She throws her head back and she lifts her hips to meet his lips. He hears him groan and he removes his fingers. He presses her hips down and keeps her still while his mouth continues. 

Kylo will make her come. He will make her come as many times as she wants! He gently sucks her clit in between his teeth and lightly bites. She cries out and he smiles. He runs his tongue over the small bundle of nerves and presses. She gasps underneath him and he quickens his pace. She’s close... and he is dying to be inside of her. It has been so long... 

He moves his tongue as fast as it will go and soon, her back is arching off the bed. He keeps her hips down and when she achieves her orgasm he sucks her clit into his mouth once more. Making her cry out again before falling lifeless onto the furs below her. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and crawls over her. Her eyes are shut and there is a small sheen of sweat across her brow. He kisses her eyelids, nose and the corners of her mouth before kissing her lips. She opens her eyes and he smiles down at her. Her eyes are happy, bright and beautiful...

“Ready?” he asks. She nods her head and he parts her legs with his own. He kneels between them and positions himself at her entrance. She’ll take him well, she is already so wet. He swiftly pushes inside her and she sighs. Her eyes shut and he puts his weight onto his forearms. He pulls out of her slightly then pushes back in. Her face is slack... lips slightly parted... compliant. He leans down and kisses her and finds their pace. 

He wants it slow. He needs to have her slowly for once. He will chase his own orgasm in time, but right now. It is her time. He does not know if she pleasures herself. So... he can only assume she is pent up. Besides the time on the beach... he does not know the last time she came. It was before... before he hurt her. Before he took her without permission...

He scowls at the thought and deepens their kiss. He will treat her well from now on. He will treat her like a queen. She may be a whore but she is his queen now. His lady... his woman. They will marry... have offspring... rule...

He groans and puts his head to the crook of her neck. Her nails dig into his back and he sighs at the feeling. She shifts slightly and he stops moving. 

“I am fine... please...” he nods his head and begins to move once more. “Faster...” she whispers. He complies and jerks his hips. She gasps and he starts a new pace. Just slightly faster... he needs this slow. He needs to show her the difference in him. That he will not treat he like he did before... 

He sighs and her legs bend, incasing him. Her nails dig deeper into his shoulders and he hisses through his teeth. This is where he is meant to be. With her... with Rey...

He smiles and quickens his pace before whispering...

“Rey...” he keeps the new pace and she moans under him. She is finding pleasure from this... she will come once more... then he will. He shuts his eyes tight and focuses on the feeling of her. So wet... and tight... 

All his... all for him... 

Only him...

She moans again so he balances himself on one arm and finds her clit with his free fingers. She gasps as they begin to circle around the bud and her breathing begins to quicken again. Her breasts push against his chest and he wants to suckle on them. But the angle is wrong. He will have to save that for later. His fingers moves faster and she begins to whimper. 

“Come for me Rey.” he says. “Let it go. Let it all go...” he presses his fingers harder as they circle around her clit and she cries out... his name. 

“Kylo!” 

\--

Rey awakes to light spreading across her face. She groans and goes to turn around but something is weighing her down. She blinks a few times before turning her head and seeing the problem.

Kylo...

He is right there. Head laid on her chest, right above her breast. Arm over her abdomen and leg strewn over her own. She can feel his erection pressing against her hip and she sighs. She slept with him...

She turns her head and looks to the window. The sun is rising... she needs to go down to work. But... the man is heavy. She squirms under him a moment and he groans. He moves his leg more over her and tightens his grip. He licks his lips in his sleep and cuddles closer to her. She watches as he sleeps and cannot help but smile. 

They... made love.

He did not fuck her as usual. He... cared for her. He brought her to orgasm gods know how many times before he took his own. And... he was gentle. He kissed and pawed at her like she was the only woman alive. Rey shuts her eyes and sighs. The others will have to go on without her. She is quite comfortable where she is. 

\--

Kylo moves his head slightly as there is a slight ache in his neck. He cracks it before opening his eyes and what he sees, shocks him. A breast. He looks upward and sees Rey, laying beside him, or rather under him. He is wrapped around her like seaweed. He gently takes his leg off her and puts his head on the pillow. He watches her face as she sleeps and smiles. She is sleeping soundly, just as he was. He always sleeps well but last night... he was content. He brushes a strand of hair from her face and runs his finger along her cheek. He follows an invisible line to her lips and they slightly part as he touches them. He inches closer to her and kisses her bare shoulder before getting off the bed. He throws on his pants and grabs a fur from on of the chests. He takes it back to the bed and once he is laid beside her once more. He throws the fur over them and shuts his eyes. 

He is not ready to be awake. Not when she is here to sleep with him. 


	17. Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More feels! Also, Rey and Phas have a talk!

Rey keeps her head laid on Kylo’s chest while he sleeps. The sound of him breathing is comforting in a way and she does not want to leave his bed. It is past the time to work... Phas will wonder where she is but Rey knows her friend will figure it out. She shuts her eyes as his grip tightens on her hip and lays still. She does not want to be up... not just yet. He shifts under her and sighs. His hand begins to move up and down her skin and the corners of her mouth slightly lift up. 

“Good morning...” he mumbles. 

“Good morning.” he turns slightly and moves his arm from underneath her. She lays her head on a pillow and looks up. His dark eyes stare into hers and he smiles. He runs his hand along her face and smiles back.

“How did you sleep?” he asks. 

“Fine thank you. And you?”

“Quite well.” his thumb runs along her bottom lip and he leans in. She looks down at his mouth a moment then shuts her eyes as his lips collide with hers. The kiss is chaste and when he pulls away, he kisses the end of her nose before rolling off the bed. “How does a bath sound?” he asks. 

“Fine.” she starts to get up but he holds out his hand. She lays back into the furs and watches as he walks to the doors and calls out. “Amilyn!” and he leaves the door open. He comes back to the bed and stares down at her. “No, no. Stay.” she doesn’t say anything and, in a few moments, Amilyn comes into the room. 

“You called Master?”

“I did. Run a bath for Rey and me. Hot as you can.”

“Yes Master.” she takes a peek at Rey before exiting and he slips back under the fur. He lays his head next to hers and smiles. 

“It will take a few moments, but it will be worth it.” she has not had a warm bath... the bath below is always room temperature and back home... she bathed in streams...

She nods her head and they wait for their bath to be prepared. 

Once the tub is filled, Kylo leads Rey to it and helps her in. The water is practically boiling, and it feels amazing. She slips into the water and shivers as the warmth ingulfs her. And before she can get comfortable, he goes in behind her. She stiffens as he does but he lays her against his chest. He puts his hands on her thighs and his head on her shoulder. 

“Just relax. Sit here a moment, then we will bathe.” she stays still and sighs as he begins to kiss her neck and shoulder. She has not ever seen him this attentive... it warms her heart. She turns her head slightly and he moves away. She lightly kisses the corner of his mouth and smiles. 

“Thank you for this. The bath feels glorious.”

“I am sure. Though... so do you.” he runs one hand along the inside of her thigh. “Last night...”

“You wish for it again?” she asks. He nuzzles at her neck and she bites her lip. 

“I do. If you wish to as well.” she takes a breath and nods her head. 

“I do.” and she spins around in the water. She straddles his legs and takes his face into her hands. She begins to kiss him and his hands go to her hips. His fingers dig into her skin and he groans as she runs her tongue along his. She starts kissing down the side of his throat and smiles when she feels his erection press against her. Her eyes flutter slightly and she lowers herself further. She does not know why but... she wants him in her mouth. She had seen Iden and the others use their mouths on the men and she quickly deemed it ill-fitting for her. Though... she wants it now. She wants him, his hands, his cock... everything. She sighs before sitting up and staring Kylo in the eyes. “Sit on the tub.” she commands. 

“Re-”

“Do it. Before I lose my confidence.” He eyes her a moment then does as she says. He positions himself on the edge of the tub and she puts her hands to his thighs. She glances up at him and licks her lips before taking his cock in hand. He is already hard and she can see a drop of precum leaking from the tip. She leans in, gently licks the bead off and hears him moan. She closes her eyes and puts her mouth around him. She knows she will not be good at this, but she can hope to bring him some pleasure. Just as he has given her. 

She moves her lips and tongue in ways she never thought of using them before. And is urged on by the sounds he is making. Gasps and groans... curse words muttered under his breath. They make her want to continue until her lips are swollen and her knees are asleep from kneeling. She feels his hands go to her head and lightly press downward. She looks up through her lashes and sees his eyes are shut... he’s content... 

She smiles within her mind and continues. She uses her tongue as much as she can and his grip tightens. He pulls on her hair slightly and she moans. He shivers and his hips jolt upward. Making her gag. She takes her mouth away from his cock and coughs. 

“I am sorry...” he mutters. She looks up at him and sees his eyes are lidded; staring down at her. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and one of his own moves from her head to her cheek. She smiles and leans forward. She lightly kisses the tip of his cock and his mouth gapes open. His eyes shut again and she puts her mouth around him once more. She will finish him... if it is the last thing she does. 

His breathing comes out in small pants and his fingers tighten in her hair. She moves her mouth up and down, while using her tongue to caresses the length of him and soon... he releases inside of her mouth. Semen shoots to the back of her throat and she winces. His hands keep her in place and once he lets go, she spits the cum from her mouth. She stares at the fluid mixed with saliva floating on top of the bath water then back up to him. 

“Normally you would swallow...” he mutters. 

“I do not think so...” she says back. “Not now... anyway...”

“I understand...” he stays seated for a moment then looks down to her. “That was one hell of a bath.” he laughs. She smiles and looks to the window. 

“I do not feel clean.”

“Because you are not. Perhaps filthier...” 

“Perhaps.” he steps out of the tub and holds out his hand. She rises from her knees and takes his hand. He helps her out then reaches for a linen draped over the divider. He wraps it around her and smiles. 

“What are your duties today?” he asks. 

“I am late for them.” she admits. “Very late.”

“I kept you from work?” he asks. 

“You did... but I am the one who decided to stay in your bed.”

“I am glad you did...” he leans down and collides his lips with hers. He ends the kiss and sighs. “As much as I would like to stay in this room with you all day... I cannot. I have training to oversee.” she nods her head. 

“And I suppose I am to go see where my help is needed.”

“Very well.” he turns away from her and she watches as he walks to a chest. “Will you join me again this evening?” he asks. 

“If you wish it... Master.” he turns to her and shakes his head. 

“Kylo. You will only call me Kylo from now on. No master... no Ren... just Kylo.”

“Kylo...” she mumbles. She watches as he dresses and smiles to herself. Kylo...

Her Kylo... 

\--

Rey walks down the corridor and heads to her room. Before she enters she takes a breath and prepares for the questions about to be asked. She knows Phasma will be curious and she cannot blame her. She enters the room and sees her sitting on their furs, back against the wall. Phasma smiles as she comes near and Rey smiles back. 

“And where have you been?” she asks.

“With K-” no... “Ren. I was with Ren.” 

“All night? And all morning?”

“Yes.” she sits next to Phas and the blonde clutches her hand. “We... he... he made love to me.”

“Did I not predict that he would?” she asks. 

“...you did.” 

“And... I can only assume you enjoyed it.”

“I did indeed...” they stay quiet a few moments then Phasma speaks once more. 

“Rey... I want nothing more than for you to be happy but-”

“But?”

“You do understand... he is still the enemy.”

“... I know that. I will admit that it is hard to see him in that way though.”

“It does not surprise me... he has treated you well as of late... us all.” she says. “Do you... do you wish to stay here then? With him?” Rey turns and sighs. 

“I truly do not know...” she whispers. “I wish to return home... of course I want that. But... I... have grown to care for him... to love him... no matter what he has done...”

“Then a decision must be made. Are we to escape or stay? What do I tell the others?”

“... tell them nothing now. I will contemplate the subject...”

“Rey, I do not wish to burden you.”

“No, it is a burden I must have. You have only brought it back to my attention...” she says. “I... I will think it over.”

“I am sorry to dampen your good mood.”

“It is fine... it would have come up soon anyway...” Phasma runs her thumb over her hand and sighs. 

“Let us not speak of the future... for now... let us talk about last night.” Rey smiles and turns to her friend. 

“He was attentive. Kind...”

“He adores you. Even Hux sees it.”

“It was not obvious to me...”

“It is not usually known by the recipient of the feelings.” she says. “Which is why men have to be brash with us. They think they are being forthcoming, when in reality... they are being quiet.” Rey nods her head. “Though... you two seem to share feelings now. That must make you happy.”

“It does... I have not known this before.”

“I know... and the first is always the hardest. Believe me... it will tear you up from the inside out and you will walk into its claws even more.” says the blonde. 

“I can see that happening...”

“And it will.” Rey lays her head on Phasma’s shoulder and sighs. What is to happen now? 

\--

Kylo keeps his eyes on the sea as Hux speaks behind him. Carrying on about some training method that he could not care less about. He cannot think of training now, of war, or of traitors. He can only think of Rey. The way she held on to him as they slept, the way her honey eyes bored into his soul... 

Only her...

He hears silence behind him, so he turns and sees Hux staring. 

“Whatever you deem fit.” he tells him. “I am no judge. Just prepare them for battle. We will be off soon.”

“How soon, if I may ask Master?”

“Under a fortnight. The enemy will be closing in if we do not head out first.”

“Understood Master.” and the man walks from the room. He shuts the door behind him and Kylo turns to his bed. He walks over, takes a seat and runs his fingers over the furs. She laid in this bed with him... slept with him... loved him. He cannot help the smiles that spreads across his face.

She could love him... perhaps not now... but soon. He can feel it. She will be his and only his. His woman... his wife... mother to their children... everything. His everything. 

All of these things... he never thought he could possess... but now, with Rey... it all seems possible. 


	18. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Below is another mood board by my girl @AlbaStarGazer! (insert happy crying face here)  
> Also, I am sorry for the sporadic updating, but thank you for sticking with me you guys! <3 I adore you all!!   
> ALSO ALSO! This is a late update for me lol

Rey looks off at the sea and sighs. Kylo will be leaving in a fortnight and she is not ready to see him go. They have only just begun to be true with their feelings and he is to be off. She lays her head on her hand and watches as a seagull flies by. He did not know how long he would be gone. A month at the most he was hoping. That seems like an awful long time to Rey.

She will miss him but that is not the only reason she is upset. Most of the men will be gone. The most able… which means... it would be easier to escape. And though she craves her freedom... she also craves him. She knows her women should be free, they should return to their homeland. She knows the paths from the fortress... not as much as she could. But Kylo never took her too far from the gates. They should escape... she should lead her women home...

“Rey?” she turns around and sees Kylo walking into his chambers. She smiles and he comes to her. He leans his head down and presses his forehead to hers. “What are you worrying about?” he asks. 

“Nothing of consequence.” she answers. 

“Lies.”

“No... no lies.” she says as she puts her hand to his scarred cheek. “I am just missing you.”

“I am not gone.” he says. 

“No... but you will be.”

“Two weeks.” he answers. 

“It will fly by... just as the seagulls do...”

“Yes... then I suppose. We had better make most of our time together.” she smiles and kisses his plump lips. 

“We must.” he kisses her deeply and lifts her. Kylo sits her on the bed and lays on top of her. He spreads her legs with his own and begins to kiss down her neck. Rey stares up at the ceiling and sighs. 

What should she do?

\--

Rey walks along the corridor and tries to not seem worried. She’s heading back to her room to see Phasma. And... she doesn’t want her friend to know how she’s feeling. But, if Kylo saw her worry... she knows Phasma could as well. She wants to think of what to do on her own but... Phasma is her second. She tells her everything. But... should she tell her of her feelings? If she brings up escaping... she would surely want to start planning and Rey... still is no sure of what she wants. 

She walks into the room and sees Phasma sitting on the furs eating. She smiles as she sits next to her and lays her head on Phasma’s shoulder. 

“What is it?” she asks. 

“I... I think I will miss Ren when he leaves.” Rey says. 

“I am sure you will. I will miss Hux as well though... you are much closer to Ren than we are.”

“You seem to enjoy his company very much...”

“I do. He is... quite passionate when he wants to be. Besides... I get more mead and food when I sleep with him. He gets sex and I get rewarded. We both come out ahead, in my book.” Rey smiles. 

“You care for him Phas. Do not lie.”

“I am not lying... I just do not wish to care for him. There is no reason to get attached.” Rey sighs and shuts her eyes as Phasma puts her arm around her. “What is wrong Rey?” she asks. 

“...I... I have something very important to think about. And... it scares me.”

“What must you think of?”

“...I do not wish to tell you right now. I need to sleep on it perhaps.”

“Then by all means sleep my friend. It is not good to hold things in for too long.”

“I know... I just wish I did not have to make this decision.”

“...trust in yourself.” she says. “You will not choose wrong.”

“What if I do?”

“I trust in your judgment... so should you.” Rey sighs and looks up into her friend’s sky eyes. 

“You always know what to say...”

“That is why you come to me and not Jyn.” they both laugh and Rey shakes her head. She has to trust in herself... it sounds easier than it is...

\--

Kylo walks into the courtyard and watches as his men spare with one another. They are preparing for the next battle. Hux is making them train twice a day since they decided it would be a good idea to take down the territory to the south of them Some village run by the Hutt clan. They are not the best warriors, but there are many more of them than Kylo’s. They will need more space to widen their own territory, the fortress and nearby village is getting crowded and Kylo sees resources becoming scarce. So... this battle, if won, will remedy their current problems. 

The women are not fighting alongside them for the past week. Hux says they would get in the way and Kylo was in no mood to argue about it. Rey was not happy but she understood that his men needed to concentrate. He smiles at the memory of her coming underneath him that night. How she shuttered under him... calling him along to his own end. She does not sleep with him every night... though he wishes her to. He has not asked her in hopes she would stay every night on her own. But... she has not so far. Perhaps she does not wish to sleep with him so often. He would understand but... be hurt by it as well. 

He just wishes for her to be with him always. No matter the occasion or time. Morning, evening... in the bath... eating... he wants her with him constantly. He would bring her along if he could. But, he would not like to see her hurt. He does not know the clan well... they could be more lethal than they think. And he would not forgive himself if she was hurt because of him... not again. 

He looks out to his men and sighs. He was one more week with Rey then he will be gone for gods know how long. He has already decided on how Rey will be treated while he is away. Amilyn is to make sure of his wishes and keep Rey comfortable. 

Kylo walks back inside and heads into to the kitchen. As he descends he can hear women talking. Maz... Amilyn... and... Rey. He can hear Rey. He takes a breath before entering and pushes the small door open. The women turn to him as he enters and Rey lightly smiles. 

“When will supper be ready?” he asks. 

“A couple hours still Master.” says Maz. “Do you need anything now?”

“No... I am fine.” he says as he turns his attention to Rey. “Though I wish to eat in my chambers tonight. Two servings of everything.”

“Of course.” she answers. 

“And, Rey will join me.”

“As you wish...” Rey says with a smile. He does not smile back, he only sighs. 

“Good. As you were...” and he walks out of the kitchen. He heads back upstairs and once he is in the light once more; he breathes. 

He wants to let each of his servants and men know Rey is his... not in the way they know already. But... in the new way. They are lovers... they... love each other...

\--

Kylo pours himself another cup of mead and watches as Rey takes a bite of venison. It is quite as it can be, besides their eating and the sound of the fire sparking in the hearth. And Kylo enjoys it. He prefers to eat alone with her now. Away from anyone else’s sight. He drinks from his cup and sets it down before grabbing a cooked carrot from the tray. Rey looks up at him and smiles. 

“So, why did you want to eat up here?” she asks. 

“No particular reason.” he answers. “I just wished to eat with you... alone.”

“That sounds particular.” he smiles. 

“I suppose it is...” she giggles and sets down a piece of bread. 

“How is the training going?” she asks. 

“Fine as it can be. They are not happy but they will be better for it. It is better to be prepared and tired than dead.”

“Exactly.” Rey drinks from her own cup and Kylo smiles. 

“May I have you tonight?” he asks. She looks into his eyes and sighs. 

“You had me this morning...”

“I did...” a sly smile spreads across her face and she gets up from her pillow. She takes the few steps toward him and puts her hand to his head. “But I want you again...” 

“Then by all means... take me.” he gets off his own pillow and takes her in his arms. He throws her onto the bed and presses her down. He leans down and takes her bottom lip in-between his teeth. He pulls and lets go. “Eager?” she asks. 

“For you? Always...” and he kisses her lips. She moans into his mouth and he lets his hand roam in between her legs. His fingers slip inside her and he sighs. “Already wet?”

“For you?” she asks. “Always.” she mirrors his words. He smiles and moves his fingers to her clit. He moves them in a circular motion and right before her legs begin to stiffen, he stops. She stares up at him and he chuckles. 

“I need to be inside you...” he slips his pants off and positions himself. Kylo takes her legs in hand and keeps them where he wants them as he pushes into her. She sighs as he enters her and her hands go to his biceps. Her legs wrap around his waist and he starts a fast pace. He doesn’t want it slow. Not tonight. He can be gentle tomorrow or the next day... right now... he needs her rough...

He pushes into her again and again, savoring the sound of their skin slapping together. Her eyes are shut tight... her nails digging into his skin. It is bliss. Pure and simple bliss. 

\--

Rey lays next to Kylo a moment and watches as he calms himself. They both came... almost in unison. And, it was tiring. He wasn’t as rough as he could be, she knows this. But, it was nice. He was attentive as usual and he even said her name as he came. Which, may have made her smile a little too much. She runs her finger along his scar and smiles when he opens his eyes. 

“How was that for you?” 

“You have to ask?” she asks back. “I came.”

“Women can fake that...”

“I do not have that talent yet. Perhaps soon though.” he smiles and turns over onto his side. He pulls furs over the top of them and sighs. 

“Sleep here tonight?” he asks. 

“You wish for me to sleep with you?” 

“I do.”

“Why?” she asks. 

“Because I do not wish for you to leave.” he answers. “...I want to share this bed with you. Every night if you would wish it too...”

“You do?”

“Yes.” she smiles and turns on her side. She puts her forehead to his and shuts her eyes. 

“Then I will sleep here with you.” she says. “...for as long as you want me to.” his arm goes over her side and presses her to him. She can feel his warmth and slightly damp skin...

“I will want you forever...” he whispers. 

“As will I Kylo... as will I...”


	19. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...the hardest decision Rey and I have had to make so far!

Kylo keeps his arm around Rey and snuggles closer to her. He can hear her breathing hitch slightly but then goes back to normal. He stares into the darkness of his chambers and puts his face to her neck. He inhales the scent of her and closes his eyes. He sleeps better with her next to him, under the furs and blankets... side to side... front to back...

He tightens his grip around her and sighs as a small snore escapes her mouth. She will sleep until right before the sun rises... then she will leave to do her duties. He wishes she would not have to leave the comfort of his bed but he understands why she does. He lightly kisses her neck and falls asleep. 

\--

Kylo tries to keep his mind off Rey while Hux speaks with him about their journey. How much and of what they are bringing along, how many men they will take and so on. He needs to know these things but he can’t help him mind from returning to Rey. How she felt sleeping next to him... she helped keep the bed warm and his heart warm as well. If that is even something that could be done. He nods his head as Hux shows him a plan and turns to see the stable boy taking Artoo from his shelter. He could use an outing... it is only a few days before they must be away. And... he would like to take Rey out. Hux continues to speak and Kylo listens as much as he can. But soon he cannot listen anymore. He holds up his hand and Hux stops talking. 

“You may write all of this down and deliver it to my chambers. I... I have something I need to do.”

“Whatever you wish Master.” and Kylo walks to the stable boy. He bows his head and Kylo speaks. 

“I will be taking him in a few minutes, take him to the gate.”

“Yes Master.” and Kylo walks from him and into the fortress. He stops as he enters and sighs. She should be in her room, so that is where he decides to check first. He heads down the corridor and soon gets to her door. He knocks lightly and, in a moment, the door is answered by her tall friend. She looks into his eyes and sighs. 

“Yes?”

“I need Rey.” he says. She hears her voice behind the woman and smiles when she comes into view. 

“Yes?” she asks. 

“I am heading out... accompany me... please?” she smiles up at him and nods her head. 

“Of course.” she turns and says a quick word to her friend before coming out and closing the door behind her. “Where to?” she asks. 

“The beach... you will not be able to see it while I am away.” she just nods her head and Kylo begins to walk. He can hear her behind him and he sighs before turning around and quickly pressing her to the corridor wall. She gasps and he stares down into her honey eyes before capturing her lips with his own. She moans into his mouth and he ends the kiss. “I am sorry.” he says. “I am just missing you already it seems.” she smiles and puts her hand to his face. 

“I am missing you too Kylo...” she lightly kisses his lips and sighs. “But I would like to see the beach...”

“And you will. I will not take that from you.” she lets go of his face and starts to walk in front of him. He watches as she goes and follows behind her. “We are taking Artoo.”

“Alright.” as they exit the fortress she sees the horse and goes to him. She gently pats his neck and he whinnies. 

“He will miss you too I think.” Kylo says. Rey smiles and Kylo lifts himself onto Artoo. He helps Rey get on as well and once she is situated behind him, with her arms around his waist, he clicks the reins and Artoo walks on. She still does not like the horse to run, so they keep a steady pace and soon enough they are at the beach. 

They get off of Artoo, tie him to a tree and head onto the sand. Rey goes immediately to the water and Kylo smiles. Something about the ocean makes her happy, and to see her happy... makes him happy. She walks a few feet out and he watches from afar. Sketching the look of her into his memory for his long trip. He will miss her. He has told her this. And... she has said she will miss him as well. He does not wish to go... but it is something he must do. He needs more territory...

She turns around and holds out her hand to him. He walks to her and she catches his hand before he can ask what she wants. She holds onto him tightly and looks back to the water. He watches her smiling face and sighs. She is beauty itself. 

“Kylo?” she asks. 

“Yes?” 

“How... exactly how long will you be gone?”

“A month at the least. I have told you.. After we conquer the clan, we are to see what can be done with the land. See if the people can be trusted... bring in our own as well. They will be a few days behind us.”

“I see...”

“Why do you ask?”

“I am just curious... I...” he puts his head onto her shoulder and kisses under her ear. 

“I will return to you as soon as I can Rey...” he whispers. 

“I know you will...” he smiles and looks out to the ocean. 

“Will you wait for me?” he asks. 

“Excuse me?”

“Will you wait for me?” he asks again. 

“What else would I do? Find another man?” she asks. “Leave...”

“Do not joke about that...” he mutters. “I... I just want to hear you say it...”

“...why?”

“I do not know... I simply want to hear you say it...” she stays quiet a moment then sighs. 

“I will wait for you...” she says. “I will...” she trials off. “I would wait forever...” he smiles and kisses under her ear again. 

“Thank you...” he shuts his eyes and feels her hand tighten over his. 

\--

Rey slips from Kylo’s grip and watches him a sleep a moment before leaving his chambers. It is before the sun is up… earlier than she should be awake. But… there is something that needs to be done. She goes down the halls and enters her room. There is Phasma… and the rest of her women. Just how she asked if them. 

“Gather around ladies... here is the plan.” Rey shuts the door behind her and goes to the floor in front of her women. They gather around like she said and watch her intently. She lightly smiles and begins. “This will not be easy... do not fool yourselves. But... we will try...” she says. “We may not succeed... we may die along the way or be caught before we even leave the premises. Though... I believe it is a chance you are all willing to take.” they all nod their heads and she continues. “Good. Very good.”

“When?” asks Phasma.

“The day after the men leave. They will be heading in the opposite direction so we will not encounter them along the way.” she says. “We must prepare rations for as many days as we can carry. There will be no horses left here with the men gone, so we will have to travel on foot. I know it is a long journey home... but we can do it. It took four to five days for us to get here by horse and cart... so... it will take at least double that to get back. We have not traveled so far before... but we shall endure.” Phasma nods her head and sits next to Rey. 

“Jessika knows where they took our clothing.”

“Good, Jessika, Jyn you will get our clothing back. Everyone else will be taking care of rations. Phasma and I will worry about weapons.”

“Will there be any left with the men gone?” asks another woman.

“Yes, there is always some left in the armory. Ky... Ren said so. Just in case there is an attack while they are gone.” she says. “It is not locked now since we use it... so they won’t be hard to acquire. They will be the last thing we grab before heading out.”

“Alright.”

“We will leave early... before sunrise... before the sun has even thought of rising.” she says. “...most will be asleep at that time.”

“And what if we are caught?” asks Jyn.

“We will fight... tooth and nail if we must. If you wish to be free now... there is no going back. We go home or die trying.” Jyn nods and so does everyone else. “Good then... we are done here.” Rey gets up from the floor and her women follow suit. They all hug one another and Rey sighs. “Now, to work all of you. And be sure to rest as much as you can... there will be little once we leave.” the women leave the room and Rey turns to Phasma as the door shuts. 

“Are we doing the right thing?” she asks. 

“...perhaps.”

“Rey... if you... wish to sta-” she shakes her head. 

“Do not say such things... it will only make it more difficult.” she says. “I... I know what I am doing...”

“I am here for you my friend...”

“I know... and I am here for you as well.” she gets her friend in a hug and shuts her eyes tight. 

She hopes this is the right decision...

\--

Kylo waits by the entrance to the fortress and looks down the corridor, in hopes to see Rey. She was gone when he awoke even though she said she would be there...

After a few moments, she comes into view and Kylo sighs. She smiles as she comes near and takes his face into her hands. 

“Where were you when I woke?” he asks.

“I am sorry. Maz needed more help with preparing your food for the journey.”

“Oh... I see...”

“I did not want to leave your side Kylo...” he puts his hand over hers and closes his eyes. “... I will miss you.” she whispers. 

“I will miss you too Rey.”

“Just... come back safely. That is all I ask.”

“I will. I promise.” he opens his eyes and sees her smiling. “Promise me you will be here waiting? Right here; when I return.” she sighs. 

“I promise.” he smiles and leans in. He kisses her lips and she wraps her arms around him. She holds him to her and he holds her back just as tight. “I love you..” she whispers. 

“I love you too...” he takes a whiff of her hair and sighs. “I am off then...” she does not answer and he lets her go. He looks into her eyes and nods his head. “See you when I return.” she nods her head and he can almost see tears in her eyes. 

“I love you.” she says again. 

“I love you Rey.” he leans in and kisses her once more before walking away. He gets to Artoo and straddles the beast before looking back to the entrance. She is there... watching. He waves at her and she waves back before leaving his sight. He watches the place where she stood a moment and sighs. 

That is that...

He looks to Hux and nods his head. 

“Everyone move out!” he yells. And the begin their journey. 

\--

Rey lays next to Phasma and stares at the ceiling. Her friend is asleep and so should she though she cannot; no matter how much she tries. She is worried… scared… somehow lonely. She does not want to leave Kylo. She wants to keep her promise to be here when he returns. And… maybe she could be. 

She turns away from Phasma and looks into the darkness. It will take a week and a few days to travel home. If… if she hurries back. Somehow obtain a horse… she could be back before he knew she was gone. Phasma and the others… she could lie and say she did not know what they were planning… but… then she would have to leave them. Her family…

She sighs and shuts her eyes. She curses the feelings she has grown to have for the man and the pain it is causing her. If she did not love him… she would go without a single thought…

But she does love him… more than words can express. 

She needs to lead her women home… and perhaps…   come back to her new home. By his side…

She put her face into the pillow and sighs. She needs to rest…

\--

Rey looks back at the fortress and feels tears threaten to escape her eyes. She wants to go back... but she knows she cannot. She has made her decision. She turns and sees her women watching her.  She takes a deep breath and nods her head.

“Home we go.” the women smile and Rey watches them walk a few feet before following after them. 

She has chosen both… she will lead them back to their home land… and then only after everyone is settled… she will return to Kylo’s side. 

She catches up to Phasma and looks up into her eyes. The blonde smiles and Rey sighs. 

Home they go…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! adriannaxvi


	20. Homeland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My warriors :'(

Rey throws another log into the fire and puts her hands to the now bigger flames. They’re almost home... they have been away from the fortress for seven days now. Only a few more to go. She looks out into the black sky and stares at the stars. Secretly wishing... Kylo is looking up at them as well. She sighs and turns back to the fire. She needs to keep guard until Jyn wakes. Rey watches the fire dance and thinks back to the hearth in Kylo’s chambers. She quickly shakes her head to get rid of the thoughts. She cannot always think of him... but it is hard. Almost everything she sees reminds her of him...

“Rey?” she turns to the voice and sees Phasma staring at her. 

“Yes?”

“Are you alright?” she asks. 

“... I am. No need to worry my friend. Just sleep.” Phasma hesitates but lays back down. Rey watches her form a moment and sighs. 

Almost home...

\--

Rey walks behind her women and keeps an eye out for any danger. There has not been much trouble on their journey, which is a blessing. No rouges or thieves along the roads and all seems to be going well. She keeps her hand on her newly acquired sword anyway and stays a few paces back. Phasma looks back to her once in a while but stays in her position. They will be resting soon, and Rey believes Phasma will wish to talk. They haven’t spoken less than usual but Rey can sense there is something she is not saying. 

When they stop near a river for water and rest, Rey takes a seat on a fallen tree trunk and takes the remaining of her rations from her pocket. She lifts the bread to her lips and watches as Jyn and another woman gather water in small flasks. This will be their last stop before the night and perhaps the last stop for water. Rey takes another bite of bread and smiles when Phasma sits next to her. 

“How are you?” Rey asks. “Fairing alright?”

“As well as can be expected. And you?”

“I am fine.” she puts her breads down and hears Phasma sigh. “What is it?” she asks. 

“You are somber since we left...”

“Yes... and?”

“...is it because you miss a certain man?”

“...and what if it is?” Rey asks. 

“I would not blame you...” she answers. “I only wish to know if there is some way, I can help cure your loneliness.”

“I am not lonely...”

“You are. Do not lie to me.”

“I am not... I have you all. There is not excuse to be lonely.”

“You are without someone whom you’ve been with for months on end Rey. It is not wrong to miss him.” she does not answer and Phasma sighs. “Admit it... you miss Kylo Ren.” Rey stays quiet and when she opens her mouth to speak, she hears a scream instead of her words. She turns quickly and sees Jessika and Jyn at the edge of the tree line. She gets off the trunk and hurries to the women, followed by Phasma. 

“What is wrong?” she asks as she gets near. Jyn looks up from Jessika and Rey sees tears in her eyes. 

“She has been bitten.”

“By what?” asks Phasma. 

“A snake. We did not see it...” she turn to Jessika and Rey goes to the other side of her. She looks down her leg and sees a large bite mark on her ankle. The area is already red and swollen. 

“Can you breathe?” asks Rey. Jessika nods. “Good... that’s good.” she kneels down and takes her ankle in hand. 

“What can be done?” asks Jessika. 

“...we can suck the venom out. Though... that may not heal you completely.”

“Do it.” says Jyn. Rey nods her head and turns to Phasma.

“Keep her ankle elevated for me.”

“I will do it.” she says. 

“No, I can. Just keep her still.” Phasma does as Rey says and keeps hold of Jessika’s leg. Rey takes a deep breath and puts her lips to the wound. 

\--

Kylo looks out across the now empty battlefield and pats Artoo’s neck. The horse turns as he does and whinnies. 

“Good boy...” he pats the horse again and pulls the reins. Signaling him to turn. Once he is with Hux and his men he stops Artoo and sighs as Hux begins to speak. 

“We should be done here in three days time. We can send for the others now.”

“Very well. Send a carrier.” Hux nods his head and Kylo looks to his tired men. “Get your rest.” he tells them. “You have earned it.” he flicks the reins again and leads Artoo to where they have set up camp. He slips off the horse, ties him to a tree and pats his side. He goes to the basket filled with apples and grabs a few. He goes back and feeds his horse before feeding himself. 

Once both of their stomachs are taken care of Kylo goes into his tent. He takes a seat on the grass and lays his head on the bunched up blanket. He looks up to the slightly ripped fabric and sees the stars shining back at him. He smiles at the thought of Rey watching the stars as well. In hopes... they are connected... in some way. Kylo shuts his eyes and lets himself rest.

\--

Kylo wakes to someone calling his name. He rolls over onto his back and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He sits up, gets out of the tent and sees a man. Much shorter than himself, holding a piece of parchment. 

“What?” he asks. The man holds out the parchment and quickly retreats. Kylo watches him scutter away and sighs. He unrolls the paper and reads. 

It is from Amilyn... telling him... Rey and the others have disappeared. That their old clothing, weapons and food have been stolen. That... they are nowhere to be found. Amilyn had sent out searchers but they came back empty handed. 

Kylo drops the parchment and feels his legs go weak. He quickly takes a seat on the grass and shuts his eyes. 

She is gone... she escaped... 

He puts his hand to his face and lets out a raged breath. 

She... left. She... promised she would be there when he returned... but... she lied. She lied to him. 

Kylo keeps his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

Was everything a lie? Her feelings for him?

“Master.” he opens his eyes and looks up to see Hux standing there. 

“W-what?” he asks. 

“Is everything alright? You seem... out of sorts.” Kylo sighs, grabs the parchment and tears it up. He walks over to the fire and throws the correspondents into the flames. 

“I am fine... the whores escaped. The newer ones, that is.”

“All of them? How?”

“I do not know or care.” he tells him. “We have work to do.”

“But, Master-”

“I said I know nothing. Now get on your horse and get to work!” he yells. Hux bows his head and walks away from him. Kylo looks into the flames and sighs. 

She left... Rey is gone...

He goes to Artoo and unties him from the tree. He gets on him and flicks the reins. Artoo walks on and Kylo thinks a moment about hurrying back home. But... there is no point. Rey is not there... if Amilyn sent out a search party and they came back with nothing... they must have been quick about their escape. He would not be able to find her either. 

Though... he is sure to where she has taken her women. 

She has taken them to their homeland. He knew... he knew better than to trust her. But he let his feelings dictate his life and now... Rey is no longer his. 

\--

Rey helps Phasma pull Jessika into the hut and once she is inside, Jyn and the others go to fine food and firewood. Rey puts her hand to Jessika’s forehead and sighs. She is not doing well. The infection from the snake bite has spread up her leg, she is hardly breathing and... she knows her friend does not have much time left. She wipes some sweat from her brow and smiles down at her. 

“We made it.” she tells her. “We are home...” the woman just shakes and Rey sighs. 

“Rey... where-” she holds up her hand, silencing her friend. 

“Let her pass without hearing this.” she tells her. “She is only to hear good things...” Phasma nods her head and exits the hut. Rey looks around her and truly smiles.

Home... this is home. It may not be much but Jakku was where she was born and bred. The sand is flowing through her veins. She turns back to Jessika and puts her hand to her cheek. 

“There is nothing to fear now dear one... your journey is almost over...” she feels tears roll down her cheeks and smiles. “I will be here until the end... I will keep you close...” she tells her. Phasma returns with wood and begins to start a fire. Rey watches and sighs. “This is not fair...” she whispers. 

“No... it is not. But nothing is.” a fire begins to flicker and Rey shivers. “You need to eat, drink...”

“After she is gone...”

“Rey...”

“I said after she is gone Phas. I... she, needs me.”

“Can I bring Jyn in?” she asks. “She is asking...”

“Of course.” Phasma disappears a moment and comes back with Jyn in tow. She kneels next to Jessika and cries. Rey puts her free hand to her shoulder and soothes her. “Wish her farewell... tell her of your love...” she says to her. “She needs it as much as you do.” Jyn nods and puts her head to her friend’s chest. Rey looks to Phasma and smiles as she sees tears in the blondes eyes. 

They are losing a sister too soon...

\--

Rey takes a bite of the chicken and licks the juices from her lips. It has been a week since Jessika passed and... she had forgotten her promise to Kylo. By now... he is back at the fortress. He knows she is gone...

She shuts her eyes a moment and takes another bite. There is not need to dwell but she cannot help herself. She wanted to be back by now. But... with the preparations and rebuilding what had been torn down... there was no time to think of Kylo. But now that there is down time... he is all she can think of. She misses him... and... she knows now... he does not miss her. He would be furious about her absence. He would take Iden now instead of her. She was the favorite before herself...

It does not matter now. She is home...

Where she is meant to be... 

Or at least... that is what she is telling herself. 

\--

Kylo lays on his furs and looks into the flames. It is cold without Rey to warm his bed. It is lonely without her smiling face. He wishes she was here. But alas... she is not. She made her decision to leave. To escape while he was away. It was a smart move... he can give her that. Though he wishes she would have let the others go... and let herself stay. He would not have minded that too much. Yes, he would have been angry but... he would still have Rey...

He shuts his eyes and sighs. She is gone... his Rey is gone. 


	21. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my plan was to update this yesterday... but it completely slipped my mind! So, I suppose today will do lol   
> The next few chapters are what I had imagined since this idea popped into my head. So, writing has been slightly emotional for me. Just, oh god it made it this far?? How?? Why?? YAY!!

Kylo looks out to the sea and curses what it is making him feel. He is trying his hardest to forget about Rey but every time he looks from his window... he thinks of her. And it is not only the beach. It is everything. The fire, the furs, his throne. Everything she touched when she was here is engraved with her spirt somehow. And he cannot help but think of her. 

He hears a voice behind him and sighs when he recognizes it. Poe...

He turns around and looks at his friend. The man sighs and comes into his chambers. 

“Why are you so glum?” Poe asks. 

“There is no reason...”

“Sure... you can say that...” Poe goes to the window and well and they both look out it. “I know of Rey...”

“Do not speak her name.” says Kylo. “I do not wish to hear it.”

“Kylo-”’

“No. She is gone... let it be.” and he walks away from him. He exits the room and heads down the stairs. He goes into the main hall and looks around at his men feasting. They are pleased with what they have accomplished in the past month. But Kylo is not. He should be... though he can only think of what he has lost... not gained. He goes to his throne and sits. He watches as the women dance along the table and rub against the men... he wants release... though... he knows no one here can give him what he desires. Only-

No... she is gone...

There is no point in thinking of her...

He grabs a pitcher from the table and drinks directly from it. He does not want his desires to be fulfilled... so he will try and drink them away. 

\--

Kylo lays on his bed and watches the flames from the hearth dance. It has been weeks since they’re return and each moment he believes Rey will come into sight. He hopes it is a joke... that she is teasing him. But he knows it is a falsehood. She will not return to him...

“Kylo.” he looks to the doors and see Poe’s face peering in. 

“Go away.” he mutters. 

“I will not.” Poe says as he enters. “We must talk.”

“About?”

“About how you are going to go retrieve your woman.”

“...she left Poe. She does not want me.” and he turns over. He looks to the wall and hears his friend come closer. 

“She does want you. Why she left is obvious but as you have said... her feeling are just  as well.”

“It was all a lie; to bring me to my knees, so she could gain my trust and escape.”

“Stupid man.” Poe mutters. “Perhaps if you treated her better, she would have stayed.”

“I treated her fine.”

“And the rest of her women?” Poe asks. “Did you treat them fine as well? Oh and let me ask you this. Did you release her from servitude? Or did you still make her clean and cook or and whatever else Amilyn told her to?”

“...no.” He answers. “I did not release her.” 

“Then it is even more obvious. She claimed her freedom. The very same you stole from her and her women. She could not stay... you gave her no choice.”

“I gave her my heart and she threw it away!” Kylo yells. “I gave her everything I had and it was nothing to her...”

“Oh my friend... it is not always about you.” and he hears his door being slammed shut. Kylo reaches for the pitcher of mead laid on the floor and sighs. He will need more than this...

\--

Rey looks across the sands of Jakku and breathes in the air. She missed the smells... no matter how much she complained about them while they were here. She missed it all...

“Rey?” she turns from her post and sees Phasma standing there.

“Yes?”

“We have a visitor.”

“Who?” she walks down the small hill and sees hesitance in her friend’s eyes. “Who calls?”

“Poe Dameron.”

“...Poe Dameron is here?” she asks. The blonde nods and Rey passes her. They walk together back to the huts and there in all his tanned glory is the man. He and his second, Finn are surrounded by her remaining women. She puts her hand on her weapon just in case and he holds up his hands. 

“I mean you no harm Rey.” he tells her. “We have even surrendered our weapons.”

“Foolish.”

“Perhaps...” he whispers. “I only wish to talk.” 

“About?”

“About Kylo Ren.” Rey sighs at his name and looks into Poe’s eyes. 

“What about him?” she asks. He looks around him and sighs. 

“May we speak in private perhaps?” she looks to Phasma and nods. 

“Let them be. They are guests.” her women put down their weapons and Rey nods her head toward the huts. She walks into hers and takes a seat on the wolf’s hide. He enters her abode and sits across from her. “Speak.” she tells him. 

“First of all I applaud you for escaping. No ordinary woman would have survived the journey. You are truly a force-”

“Enough with the sweet talk.” she says. “Tell me what you came to say.”

“Kylo is in pieces.” he says. “Without you... he is a shell of a man.” the words dig into her heart but she keeps a firm façade. “He said... that you said, you would be there, when he returned.”

“And I planned to.” she tells him. “Through... things did not go to plan. One of my women died... Jessika. Another fell ill soon after we arrived. We had to rebuild what had been torn to shreds. I did not even think of returning until it was too late.”

“Why do you not return now then?” he asks. “You have obviously thought about it since you returned. It has been... what? Three months?”

“Four.” she answers. “...this is my home Poe. These are my women. How can I leave them for the sake of my own wishes?” she asks. “Yes I miss Kylo. But... it is only me. I cannot only think of me.”

“And why not? By what I know of you, you have always put your women first. Do you not think it is time to think of yourself for once?”

“I cannot.” she answers. “Besides... you only wish for me to return so your friend will have another whore.” she tells him. 

“Another?”

“Yes. I can only assume he has taken Iden back into his bed.”

“... you have such little faith in him?” he asks. 

“Am I not correct?”

“You are not.” he says. “He has not taken another in any way, shape or form. He only craves you Rey. No one else.” 

“I do not believe you. He-”

“He, loves you.” Poe says as he grabs her hands. She looks into his eyes and he sighs. “Kylo may be many deplorable things but loyal he is. To his men... to his people... to you. He has drunk himself into nothing since you have been gone. And... there was another attempt on his life.”

“What? How?”

“Since he has been drinking... all hours of the day. It was easy for the culprit to poison his mead.”

“... is he alright?” she asks. 

“He is. The mead was mistaken for everyone else's. Two of my men and three of his were killed within minutes.” 

“I am sorry to hear that.”

“We fear for his life. It is agonizing being away now.”

“Then why are you here Poe?”

“... I came to bring you back.”

“By his orders?”

“No, by my own.” he says. “He... he told me he wished he would have drunk the mead. And... I do not want my friend to die so soon. He is nothing without you, Rey. And... I can see the loneliness in your eyes as well. Do not try to hide it.” 

“Poe...”

“Will you return with me?” he asks. Rey looks downward and shuts her eyes. 

“...no.” she answers. “I cannot.” she can see the disappointment in his eyes and he stands. 

“Then there is nothing more to say.” he turns to exit, but before he does, he looks back to Rey. “May you have good fortune in battle Rey of Jakku. And in life.” and he leaves without another word. 

Rey puts her arms around herself and lets the tears slip from her eyes. 

\--

Rey sits on the grass with Jyn and Phasma and chews on the newly prepared venison jerky. They stare off into the rising sun and Rey looks to her friends. This is where she should be... isn’t it? She turns away and keeps her eyes on the horizon. But then from the corner of her eye, she sees two men at the edge of the trees. 

“Top left.” she says. “Two males.” Phasma’s eyes peek over and she gently nods her head. “Jyn. Your bow.” the woman does as she’s told and quickly shoots into the trees. Rey hears a man shriek and turns fully to see another running away. “Phasma, catch him.” she stands and all three move to the edge of the trees. Phasma runs after the second, so Rey and Jyn go to the wounded one. They look down at the bleeding thing and Rey sighs. “Who are you and what have you come here for?” she asks. 

“Fuck you!” he yells. 

“I will ask once more filth. Who are you and what have you come here for?” the man just stares at her so she reaches to her belt. She takes her sword in hand and points it toward him. “Cat got your tongue?” she asks. The man stays silent so she jabs the blade into his throat. Blood spills from the wound and she removes her weapon. She looks to her left and smiles as she sees Phasma walking with the other man in hand. “Wonderful my friend. Hopefully this one will speak.” the man looks down at the body of his comrade and flinches into Phasma. She pushes him onto the ground and they all point their weapons to him. He looks to Rey and clutches his hands in front of him.

“Please, please don’t kill me!” he begs. 

“And why not?” she asks. 

“I-I-I... I can give you information.”

“What kind of information?”

“My commander, Snoke, he is traveling north. We were to stake out further on to prepare for ambushes.” Snoke... he is the only other man to have conquered more land than Kylo. His men cover most of the surrounding area. 

“Only two of you?” she asks. 

“No. There are more of us. Twenty men.”

“Only twenty...” she looks to Phasma. “And where in the north are you heading?” she asks. 

“My commander wishes to overthrow Lord Kylo Ren.” and Rey’s heart stops.

“What?”

“We are heading there in a weeks time.”

“How many men does your commander have in tow?” Rey asks. 

“A hundred, maybe more.” Rey looks to Phasma and licks her lips. 

“Why is Snoke interested in Kylo Ren?” she asks 

“He has wanted his territory for years. But has not been able to convince others to help in his cause. But, we have intel. Intel that suggests that he is grown soft and is unwilling to fight.”

“And how do you know this? He is not the man you describe.”

“He wasn’t. But now we are certain he will bow before Snoke.” the assassin... the traitor... 

“...who is the rat?” she asks. 

“I-”

“Who is the rat?!” she yells as she pushes the dagger to his throat.

“Armitage Hux!” the man yells. “He is Snoke’s heir and closest confidant since birth.”

“Heir...?” she looks to Phasma and wishes she could wipe the look of clarity from Phasma’s face. It is all clear now... 

“Yes! He was sent at a young age to spy on Kylo Ren. To gain his trust.”

“...was he sent to kill him?” asks Rey. 

“Yes. But every time he failed.” Rey shuts her eyes a moment and opens them once she has a handle on her emotions. “Please... please do not kill me.” the man begs. 

“I am sorry.” and Rey slices the blade across his throat. His hands go upward and clutches onto his skin while the blood drains from him body. He falls to the ground and Rey sighs as she hears Phasma’s voice. 

“Rey... what-”

“I need to catch up to Poe.” she says.

“Poe? Rey... you cannot go!”

“Yes, I can.” she turns away from her friends but feels Phasma grab onto her arm. 

“I will not allow you to go back!” yells her friend. “We are free. We are home!”

“He needs me!” Rey yells back. “I can tell him of Snoke’s plan and of Hux. Then I will-” Phasma holds up her other hand. 

“No. Do not say you will return after. It will be a lie.”

“Phas-”

“You will stay with him or you will be killed in battle. You will not return to us!” Rey looks into Phasma’s sky eyes and take a breath. 

“...I need to warn him Phasma. I... I cannot... I cannot bare to see him die.”

“You will not see it.” she says. “You will be here. With us.”

“...please.” she whispers. “I... I care for him much too deeply. I care for you... please Phasma... do not make me pick a side.”

“There is no side.” she answers. “Only ours.” Rey shakes her head and pulls her arm from Phasma’s grip. 

“I chose you four months ago... I chose to bring us home. I wanted to stay with him. To be by his side. But I chose to lead you to our homeland. But... now... I must choose him.” and she turns away. 

She walks back to the huts and gathers as little as she can. Food, a canister for water... her sword and dagger and finally a little gold, so she may buy a horse. She warms herself by the fire and clothes herself in the thickest hides she can find. She packs everything into a small bag and throws it over her shoulder. She exits her hut and turns toward the road, headed toward the village. But she see all five of her women lined up, blocking her way. Phasma steps forward and sighs. 

“You choose him?” she asks. Rey hesitates but nods her head. 

“I do. I choose Kylo Ren.”

“...and in turn... we choose you Rey. We choose to follow you.” Phasma says with tears welling in her eyes. “Through hell and back if it comes to it. You saved us... now it is time for us to save you... and the man you love.” tears fall down Rey’s cheeks and she smiles. She goes into the embrace of her women and sighs as their hearts beat as one. 

Off they go then... 


	22. Forgivenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all!

Rey rides alongside Poe, Phasma and her other women. They are less than a day away from the fortress and she is beginning to feel nervous. She is not welcome anymore. What if this is all for not? What if she is killed on site? What if... he doesn’t want her anymore? That is probably the case... she betrayed his trust... 

“Rey.” she turns and sees Poe looking at her. 

“Yes?”

“What is on your mind?”

“Nothing of consequence.” she answers.  

“Lies I am sure of it.” he says. Phasma rides up closer to him and smiles. 

“She is lying, you can tell by the way-”

“Phas!” Rey yells. Everyone laughs so Rey turns away from them and looks forward. She is worried... but she should not show it. She takes a deep breath and shuts her eyes a moment. She needs to warn Kylo... she needs to tell him of the dangers that await. Especially the one seated with him. Hux...

Rey looks beside her and smiles at Phasma. The man whom her friend bedded... he’s the rat. The one who tried to murder his Master. Though she now knows Kylo is not Hux’s true master. Phasma turns to Rey and smiles. 

“What is it?” she asks. 

“...Hux.” her friend’s smile disappears and she sighs. “You said you were fi-”

“And I am.” says the blonde. “I am fine. He means very little to me in the end but...” she trails off. “...it upsets my heart to think of him in that way. He never mentioned anything of the sort and he said he told me everything... apparently not.”

“I am sorry.”

“Do not be. You could not have known either. Though... I can see it now.”

“As can I. The signs were clear.”

“How will you tell Ren?” Phasma asks. 

“Just as I did Poe and Finn. I am to the point, am I not?”

“You are... though I presume he will not wish to speak with you once we arrive.”

“Perhaps not. But I must tell him. Even if Poe must do it for me.”

“I am to do no such thing.” she turns around and watches Poe come up on her other side. “Only you will tell him Rey.”

“What if he will not listen to me?” she asks. “What if he casts me out without a thought?”

“He may try. But you must stand your ground. We will be right behind you.” he assures. 

“...thank you.” Poe smiles and flicks the reins. He goes ahead a few feet and Rey watches Finn follow. 

She’s not alone in this...

\--

Rey and her women follow behind Poe and Finn as they get closer to the fortress gate. Poe looks upward and waves. 

“Poe Dameron and company!” he yells. And after a few moments the gate rises. Once it is high enough for them to clear, they lead the horses inside. The gate shuts behind them and Rey keeps her eye forward. She seems servants come to help them off the horses and she quickly gets off hers before someone can come near. 

“Supper is being served Master Dameron.” Rey hears a familiar voice say. She turns around and sees Amilyn greeting them. The woman turns and her eyes widen as she sets her eyes on Rey and her women. “What in the-” Poe gets in-between them and speaks. 

“Rey is here with me. Her women as well.”

“They should not be here. Master Ren will be furious.” the woman hisses. 

“I know, but he can be furious with me Amilyn. Rey needs to be here.” the woman walks around Poe and goes over to Rey. 

“Why  _are_ you here?” she asks.

“... I have an urgent message for Kylo Ren.” Rey answers. 

“There is an item called parchment.”

“I am aware... but I must speak with him. Please Amilyn...” the woman stays silent and sighs. 

“Fine, but my head will not roll tonight. It will be yours.” and she turns away from her. Rey watches as she walks away and Poe comes over to pat her shoulder. 

“Let us go in.” Rey nods her head and follows behind Amilyn into the fortress. Once she turns to go into the main hall, Rey stops. Poe stops with her and looks down to meet her eyes. “What is wrong?”

“...will he kill me?” she asks. 

“No. He may threaten it though. But I assure you will not die tonight. Not with us here.” she smiles at the man. “But, let me go in first. Just in case.” Rey nods her head and watches as Poe and Finn head through the entrance. Phasma pushes her forward and Rey takes a deep breath. 

“Go on.” her friend urges. Rey clenches her fist and heads into the main hall. She looks around at the sights, men drinking and laughing, whores on their laps... Food strewn across the tables. Her gaze turns to the man sat in the throne at the very end of the tables and swallows the dryness of her mouth. There is his...

She walks further in and cannot ignore how the room grows quiet. There is no more laughter or sounds of pleasure... only silence. She keeps her eyes on the man and comes up behind Poe. She can hear him speak, but what he is saying does not stick inside her head. Poe takes a step to the right and Kylo’s eyes meet hers. The man quickly stands up and Poe puts his hand on his sword. Kylo's eyes never leave Rey’s though. His dark pools stare into her own brown eyes and she almost feels at ease. 

She does not know how long they look at each other but when she opens her mouth to speak but, she is shut down. He turns from her and walks out of the hall. Rey stands there a moment in shock and ignores Poe yelling beside her. And... she follows him. She walks the same way he did and sees him heading down the hall. 

“Kylo!” she yells. He does not turn around and she follows after him. “Kylo!” she yells again. He quickens his speed and she does the same. He slows down to head upward and she yells once more... “Kylo!” and he finally stops. His hand is laid on the wall and she can see a new scar down it. She takes a step forward and licks her lips. “Kylo...” and he turns around. He looks down at her and she sighs. “Please... let me explain.” she pleads. “I... I planned-”

“I do not wish to hear you speak.” he says. 

“Bu-”

“No. There is nothing you ma y say that would mend what has happened. Words cannot fix anything.”

“No... no they cannot.” she admits. “But perhaps you would understand.” his eyes grow wide and he chuckles. 

“What is there to understand? You fled from me.”

“...I did. But I had planned to return.”

“Lies.”

“No, not lies!” she says louder. “It is the truth; I had planned to return to you once I had led my women home. But it was not that simple. There was much to do... people got sick, Jessika died... we had to rebuild everything...” she tells him. “I wanted to come back...” she takes a step closer and keeps her hands to her sides. She wants to reach out to him... but she is not sure how he would react. “... I came back.” she says. 

“A little too late...”

“No, not late at all. I have... I come with news.”

“What news could you possible have for me?” he asks. 

“...I know who tried to kill you. I know who the traitor is.” he looks back to her and tilts his head. 

“What? Who?”

“Hux.” she says. “It has always been Hux. He is not loyal to you Kylo. He is nothing but a rat.”

“...why should I believe you?” he asks. “Hux has been nothing but a companion all these years. My second in command, general to my-”

“He works for Snoke.” Kylo stops and looks at her with a puzzled face. 

“Snoke?”

“Hux is his heir. He was planted here to kill you or gain your secrets. To know your weaknesses.”

“And how do you know this? Did you always know?” he asks. “Were you sent here as well?”

“No, I was not. I was here entirely by your own doing.” she answers. “Back in Jakku my women and I caught men sneaking about the woods. We killed one right away then gained this information before we killed the other.” she says. “Snoke is coming. He wants to wage war against you. He knows you are not yourself as of late... he thinks you easy to kill now.” Kylo stays quite for a few moments and finally speaks. 

“...are you sure it is Hux?” he asks. 

“I am. I would not lie to you.” Kylo begins to walk away but Rey takes hold of his arm. “Kylo please-”

“What?” he asks. “I have a rat to take care of...”

“...he can wait. Please... please just listen to me.” she lets go of him and he turns toward her again. 

“Be quick...” Rey nods her head. 

“I... I presume you have lost your feelings for me and that is fine. But, you must know that mine are still alive and well. I thought of you often... every day and night. Everything I saw or heard reminded me of you. And... I wish I would have returned sooner but perhaps I was not supposed to. Perhaps I was meant to hear this news and tell you of it. So that you may prepare to fight and win.” she says. “Poe...” she trails off. “...he has told me of your drinking. And I do not blame you for wanting to numb yourself from the pain I must have caused you. But, I must tell you it was not what I intended. I wanted to be back before you even knew I was gone but... Jessika fell ill and died... she needed me.”

“She needed you?!” he yells. Rey backs away and he shuts his eyes. “She needed you?” he asks again. “What about me? I needed you!” he yells. “I wanted nothing more than for you to welcome me back home with a kiss. And I was only to be greeted by nothing! You lied! You said you would be here!”

“I know...”

“Then why did you leave?!”

“Because I had to!” she yells back. “My women desired freedom! They _deserved_  freedom! And it is something you would never give to them! They... we are nothing but whores to you! Nothing more than something for you to slip your cock into while you drink! We are more than that! We are women, warriors! We deserve more!”

“I know!” he yells. “I know you deserve more! I tried to give you all what I could...”

“But not freedom? Not our livelihoods.”

“...no.” he admits. 

“Why?”

“...if I did... you would have left.” he says. “You would have left my side and I would not be able to handle it. I fell for you so deeply it hurt. And I wished to keep you here...” he says. “It seems my plan did not work.”

“No... it did not.” she goes closer to him and sighs. “It just made me run.” he doesn’t say anything and Rey sighs once more. “I... I want...” she says. “I...”

“Kylo?” they both turn to see Poe standing at the end of the hall. 

“Yes?” Poe comes closer and speaks. 

“Has Rey told you?”

“She has.”

“And, what would you like us to do?” he asks. 

“...capture Hux. Bind him, we will kill the rat.” Poe nods his head and heads back down the corridor. Rey looks back to Kylo and he sighs. “You may leave now.” he says. “Begone while you still have the chance.” and he walks down the hall. Rey watches after him and tries to keep the tears in her eyes.

\--

Kylo takes a seat on his throne and lays his head on his hand. He watches as Poe and Finn go toward Hux and he can only think of what he will say. He needs to make an example of him. Make sure no one else gets the idea that he may be taken advantage of. He thinks to himself and he only looks away from the red-head when Rey walks back into the hall. She walks past him and to the tall blonde. Kylo watches as they speak and wishes he could forget her. But... she is here. She is with him once more. Though... she is not. She is far away. Miles... galaxies away... she will not have him now. He has shown her nothing but greed, jealously and wrath. Love perhaps... but that is not what she seeks. And he should not want her... but he does. He wants only her... even though he knows he should let her be. 

His thought is interrupted by cursing. He looks away from Rey and her women and watches as Poe and Finn struggle with holding Hux down. Then, the tall blonde of Rey’s goes near and helps. She ties his hands together and lifts him upward. But, before she hands him to Poe... she slaps him, hard. Kylo flinches and watches as the blonde goes back to Rey. Poe and Finn drag Hux in front of Kylo and push him down onto his knees. Kylo looks down at his “friend” with distain and sighs. 

“Armitage Hux...” he begins. “It has come to my attention that you are the traitor that has tried to assassinate me.” 

“W-what?!” the man yells. “No! I would not betray you Master!”

“You see... that is more news that has been brought to me... it looks like you are Sebastian Snoke’s grandson. His heir.”

“...no! I am no such thing!”

“It makes quite a lot of sense.” says Kylo. “You did appear almost from nowhere. Much too eager to serve me. No people... no associates... I should have known. You are nothing but a rat.”

“Master, I swear to you I am no assassin, no rat. I am loyal to you and only you.” he says. “Who has brought you this intel?” he asks. “Dameron? He has always wanted my job.” he turns around and Kylo can only think he sees Rey. “Is it the whore? Did she tell you this? Perhaps she is the rat sire! She escaped, perhaps she failed in battle on purpose to be captured. She must have been sent to spy on us! You!”

“You are saying she is to blame?” he asks. 

“Yes Master.”

“...then why was I almost killed a fortnight ago? By poised mead given to me by you.”

“It was not from me!” he yells. 

“You handed it to me Hux! Unlike her...” Kylo looks to Rey then back to Hux. “...she was in Jakku. Nowhere near here!” Kylo stands and takes a dagger in hand. He points it to Hux’s throat and looks to the rest of his men. “This man betrayed me! Tried to murder me! Gave secrets to my enemies! Betrayed all of our trust!” he says. “What do we do with rats men?” he asks the crowd.

“Kill them!” they all cry out. Kylo smiles and looks back to Hux. 

“The crowd has spoken...” he whispers. “Do not worry though. Your grandfather will be along shortly.” and he pushes the dagger into Hux’s throat. He cuts along his neck with ease and watches as his blood spills onto the floor. Poe and Finn let the body fall and take a few steps back. Kylo wipes the blood on his dagger onto Hux’s clothes and sighs. “Burn the body.” and he turns to walk away, without another word He puts the dagger back into his belt and goes to head upstairs. He needs to rest. He needs to think of a plan. He needs-

“Kylo.” he looks downward and sees Rey at the bottom of the stairs. 

“I told you to leave.”

“...I cannot.”

“And why is that?” he asks. “You arrived easily... so you may go easily.” and he goes up a few steps. 

“I do not wish to leave.” he hears. “I... want to stay...” he stops as he hears her voice call to him and he sighs. 

She wants to stay...

He feels her hand on his arm and he shuts his eyes. He has missed her touch... her voice... 

“Kylo... please... please try and forgive me?” she asks. “I did not mean to hurt you... and I... I forgive you. For everything you ever did. For everything you will do. Just please...”

“I cannot...” he whispers. Her grip loosens on his arm and he sighs. “...because there is nothing to forgive.”

“...what?” he turns around and look down into her honey eyes. 

“You had no choice but to run.” he says. “I... I gave you no choice. So... there is nothing to forgive. Only...”

“Only?”

“...promise me you’ll stay this time?” he asks. She smiles up at him and he sighs. Her smile...

“Of course I will.” and she wraps her arms around him. He puts his arms around her as well and keeps her to him. 

She’s back... his Rey is back.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!   
> adriannaxvi


	23. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want my babies to be happy!!

Kylo keeps his arms around Rey and breathes in her scent of her hair. He can feel her breath on his chest and he sighs. 

He has missed her so much...

He feels her move in his arms but he keeps his hold on her. She is not going anywhere, not any time soon that is. He wants to keep her forever... and forever, has to start somewhere...

“Please don’t leave...” he lets himself say. 

“I promise...” she whispers back. “I will stay right here... with you...”

“With me...” he repeats. He loosens his grip slightly and looks down into her eyes. “What about... your homeland?” he asks. 

“Jakku will always be my home... but... you are my new home Kylo. Where you are, I will be.” he smiles and leans down. He goes to kiss her but hesitates. 

“Can I...?”

“You are asking permission?” she asks. 

“I am.” she smiles and takes his face into her hands. 

“Of course you can.” and he presses his lips to hers. He groans and lifts her upward. She wraps her legs around him and deepens their kiss. He presses her against the stone wall and kneads her thighs with his calloused hands. She releases his lips, then kisses the scar over his eye and cheek. “Will you have me?” she asks. 

“You need to ask?” and he heads up the stairs. He hurries as fast as he can and goes into his chambers. He shuts the door with his foot and places her on the bed. He climbs over her and begins to kiss down her neck and chest. He has almost forgotten about Snoke and Hux... all of the bad that is surely coming his way. But... all he can think of right now is the woman underneath him... his woman. He rips the clothing from her body and he sighs as her nipples harden in the cool air. He takes the left one into his mouth and sucks, earning him a gasp from his lover. He lays his head in-between her breasts and listens to her heart beat against her chest. He shuts his eyes and sighs.

“I am here Kylo.” she assures him. 

“I know...” he looks up at her and smiles. “I know you are.” he lowers himself to the floor and onto his knees. He takes hold of her legs and pulls her closer to the edge of the bedding. His mouth waters at the sight of her slickened cunt and he licks up her lips with one swift motion of his tongue. Her breath catches in her throat and he dips his tongue in-between her lips to prod at her opening. Her arousal coats his chin and he runs his tongue upward to her clit. He does not make contact with it at first, he just licks around it, teasing her... 

“Please...” she whispers. He lowers is tongue again and her legs go over his shoulders. Her heels dig into his back and she laps up as much of her essence as he can before returning to where she wants him. He looks up at her with lidded eyes and sees her shut tightly, hands clasping her breasts. He lets his tongue gently run over her most sensitive spot and she jolts upward. He does it again, and again, and again until her body is convulsing from the feeling. He's keeping her on the edge... not quite letting her find release then... “Kylo, please!” his name coming from her lips urges him on. He swirls his tongue around her clit and gently nips at it with his teeth. She begins to gyrate against his open mouth and he lets her ride his face until she stiffens with her orgasm. 

She cries out and he continues to pleasure her until she lays flat on the furs beneath her. He licks his bottom lip and sighs at the taste. It is sweeter than any honey he has ever tasted and more desirable. He’s missed the taste of her...

He allows himself to lick her clean then he wipes his face on her clothing. He climbs over the top of her and looks down at her sated face. He smiles at his handiwork and kisses her lips gently. 

“Alright?” he asks. 

“More than alright...” she breathes. “You were perfect.” he chuckles. 

“No one has ever called me perfect...” 

“No?” she asks as she opens her eyes. 

“No.” she smiles and runs her hand along his scarred cheek.

“You are... to me.” he smiles and kisses her once more. 

“I feel the same way about you Rey.” he admits. “You are everything I could have ever wanted and more. You are all I will ever want...” her feels her thumb rub across his scar and he sighs. “Marry me.” he says. 

“Excuse me?”

“Marry me.” he says again.

“I... I do not know what to say. I...”

“Say yes. Be mine Rey. Let me be yours. Let us belong to each other.”

“Kylo...” she stays quiet a moment and a smile spreads across her face. “I will.”

“You will?”

“Yes, Kylo. I will marry you.” he smiles down at her and captures her lips again. He lays his head on her chest and sighs. 

Their forever... begins now.

\--

Rey wakes to the sound of water being poured into something. She squints her eyes at the bright light of the sun and turns over onto her stomach. She cuddles into the pillows and furs then opens her eyes to see Rose and Amilyn filling the wooden tub. She stays still and shuts her eyes before either women can turn around to see that she is awake. She hears Kylo speak to them, then the door closes. She keeps her eyes closed and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Someone is watching her. She slowly opens her eyes and sees Kylo staring down at her. 

“Good morning.” he whispers. 

“...good morning.”

“How did you sleep?” he asks. 

“Fine. And you.”

“Very well. Better than I have in a long while.” he kneels down so he’s staring into her eyes and smiles. “I had a bath drawn. You must be tired from your journey.”

“I am. A bath sounds wonderful.” she sits up and clutches the fur to her body. She slips off the bed and goes to walk to the tub. But, she feels the fur get caught on something. She turns around and sees Kylo’s foot holding the end of the fur onto the ground. “Excuse you.”

“Off with it.” he says. 

“Why?”

“Because you cannot bathe in a fur.” he says. “Besides... I do not plan on sharing you until it is completely necessary. We are to remain here in my chambers until I have kissed every inch of your body.” she smiles but rolls her eyes. “Starting... with your lips.” he walks the few steps to her and lifts her chin with his fingers. She stares into his dark eyes and leans upward so he may kiss her. “Then... after your bath... we’ll continue.” her smile grows and she nods her head. 

“Sounds quite good to me.” and she drops the fur from around her shoulders. It falls to the floor and she stands there a moment so she can watch Kylo’s eyes graze over her naked body. “Will you join me?” she asks. 

“Of course I will.” he follows behind her and quickly strips himself of his pants. He gets into the wooden tub and she follows suit. She rests her head against his chest and his hands begin to run over her skin. She shuts her eyes and lets Kylo do as he wishes. Because no matter how he touches her... she wants it. She has missed him too much to slap his hands away or to ask him to do something else... she just wants him. 

\--

Rey walks down the hall and looks into every open room she can find. She cannot find Phasma or Poe anywhere in the castle. She checks the main hall and then heads down to the kitchen. She sees Maz sitting at her stool near the fire and goes to her. The old woman turns and smiles as she sees Rey. 

“Hello again dear one.”

“Hello Maz.”

“So the rumors are true. You have returned.”

“...I have.”

“Does business or pleasure define your visit?” she asks. Rey chuckles and shakes her head. 

“Both actually.”

“And is it true that you plan to stay? Not as a slave but as a lady of this house?” Rey’s eyes widen and she stutters. 

“U-um...”

“No need to worry dear. Only I know. Master Kylo could not keep it to himself much longer I am afraid. But, no worry. I will keep it a secret until the others know as well.”

“Thank you Maz. Um... have you seen Phasma or Poe this afternoon?”

“I packed the blonde lunch a moment ago. I believe she was heading out.” she says. “I have not seen Master Dameron though.” 

“Oh I see, thank you.” and she turns away from the woman. She goes to the stairs and sighs before she turns around to speak. “Maz?” she turns around and Rey takes a breath. “Do you believe it could work? Kylo and I? Together?”’

“I do dear one. There is no other option for either of you now. You are each tangled into each other’s story and I’m afraid you will not leave without the other.” Rey smiles. 

“I am glad to hear it. Thank you Maz.” and she goes up the stairs. She goes to the main hall then heads out to the courtyard. She tries to ignore the stares of the men around her but it is hard. It feels like her skin is burning and there is a floating feeling in her stomach. She sees Kylo by the gate speaking with Poe. He found him first. She walks over to the men and Kylo smiles when he sees her. 

“Hello.” he kisses her lips as she arrives by his side and she blushes. 

“How are you this afternoon Rey?” asks Poe.

“Fine. Where is Phas?”

“She went down to the beach a moment ago.” Rey turns to Kylo and sighs. 

“I need to speak with her.” she can see the hesitance in Kylo’s eyes but he nods. 

“Alright.” he says. “Here...” he takes his sword from his belt and hands it to her. “...take it with you.”

“...thank you.” she connects the leather strap to her own belt and smiles up at him. “I will be back shortly.”

“If you are not back before dark-”

“I will be.” she assures him. “I promise.” and she takes her first free step outside of the gate. She smiles at the feeling and walks the way Kylo used to take her. 

It is strange walking alone but it is calming as well. Kylo’s sword steadily sways against her hip and she smiles. He gave her his weapon... she does not even think she would do that for him. He could have told her to get one from the armory... or to go and get her own but... he gave her his. She should not need it but knowing apart of him is with her... comforts her. 

Soon she is walking on sand and she looks around the beach. She does not see Phasma at first but then as she looks to the east side, she sees her. Sitting on a large piece of driftwood Rey makes her way over to her and sighs. 

“Hello.” Phasma puts her hand on her sword and Rey holds up her hands. 

“Oh... sorry.” she takes her hand off the weapon and Rey goes closer. She takes a seat by her friend and smiles. “He let you leave?” she asks with a laugh. 

“I am my own woman. He knows this now.” says Rey. “You were allowed to leave.”

“I was... and the first thing I wanted to see was this.” Rey looks away from Phasma and turns to the ocean. She watches the waves crash onto the sand and nods her head. 

“It is a beautiful site.” she just sits with her friend, watching the ocean a few moments then gathers her courage. “I am staying.” she says. 

“I know.” Phasma turns to her and sighs. “Perhaps you belong here Rey. Maybe you are meant to be with Kylo Ren.”

“Maybe...” she trails off. “He... he asked to marry me.” she looks into Phasma’s eyes and continues. “And... I said I would.” she did not know how her friend would react but... she did not expect this. 

She laughs. 

Rey just stares at her friend a moment then asks, 

“Why are you laughing?” 

“Because... because Poe and I betted!” she says between breaths. “I said it would happen right away! I win!”

“You... you betted on if he would ask me to marry him? Why in the world would you do that?” 

“Poe knew he still cared for you. I knew you cared for him. It would happen eventually.” she says. “And... I knew you would say yes.” Rey just looks at her friend and smiles. “Poe predicted it would happen. Long before you knew your feelings for him.”

“Did he?”

“Yes. I... I am happy for you Rey. You deserve happiness and I know he will give it to you.” 

“Thank you Phas.” she goes closer to her friend and wraps her arms around her. “Thank you so much...”

“For?”

“For everything. For being with me, every step of the way. For knocking sense into me and telling me to follow my heart. For being my friend.” she says. “I owe you more than I could ever give.”

“You owe me nothing Rey. I only ask...”

“What? I will give you anything.” she lets go of her and holds her at shoulder’s length. 

“...do not forget me.” tears slip from Rey’s eyes and she shakes her head. 

“I could never. I will never...” she hugs her once more and clutches to her for dear life. “You could stay with me...” she whispers. 

“I do not know if I can Rey.” she whispers back. “I do not think I have a place here.”

“Your place is with me...” Phasma stays quite a few moments and sighs. 

“May I think about it?”

“Of course...” Rey keeps her hold on Phasma and shuts her eyes. 

She wants her to stay but know no matter what... they will have each other. 

\--

Kylo looks out to the horizon and swallows the dryness of his throat. Rey is not back yet. It is almost dark...

“She is probably on the way now.” says Poe.

“And if she-”

“Stop. She would not do that to you.”’

“She did once...”

“Because you gave her no choice. Now... you are on the same page. Her freedom will be hard for you to get used to but you must. Without it... she will leave.”

“I know...”

“Then? Trust in your future wife.” he says with a wink. Kylo smiles at the word and nods. 

“I can do that.”

“Good, oh and there they are.” Kylo looks away from his friend and watches as Rey and Phasma come through the gate. Rey comes right up to him and smiles. 

“Hello again.”

“Hello...” he whispers. He looks to Phasma and sees the knowing in her eyes before she walks into the fortress. “Did you speak?”

“We did.”

“And?”

“...she is happy for me. But...”

“But?”

“...she wants to go back to Jakku.”

“Oh... I see.” he can see the redness in her eyes and he sighs. “And you want her to stay.”

“I love her...” Rey whispers. “She is my dearest friend...”

“What will make her stay then?” he asks. Rey looks up to him and shakes her head. 

“I do not know.” she turns to Poe and smiles. “I heard you lost a bet.”

“That I did... do not remind Phasma though. I do not wish to part with any more gold.” he smiles and puts his hand to her shoulder. “May you two have every happiness.”

“Thank you Poe.” Rey turns back to Kylo and sighs. 

“Where may my women sit for supper?” she asks. 

“Wherever they like. They are guests here.”

“Thank you.” he takes her hand in his and smiles down at her. 

“You on the other hand... will you by my side?” she smiles and nods. 

“Always.” and she heads inward. He watches her go and sighs. 

If she wants Phasma to stay... he will try his hardest to make it so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> adriannaxvi


	24. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there... I am so so so sorry about the lack of updates for this fic! It's been at the back of my mind but nothing seemed to stick when I got it out. But, I did get this to where I liked it so I decided to post!   
> It's a short chapter but it's important!  
> I love you all and thanks so much for the patients. <3

Kylo watches as Rey serves herself some stew and sighs as she talks with  Phasma . She wants her friend to stay... it would make her happy. And there is nothing more that Kylo wants then for Rey to be happy. The blonde smiles and Rey comes back to his side. She sits in the chair next to him and he sighs. 

“I will have a throne made for you.”

“Oh, that is not-”

“It is.” he says. “You will be my lady... you need a proper seating.” she smiles. 

“Thank you, Kylo.” she leans over, kisses his cheek and he smiles. “ Phasma  wishes to leave tomorrow morning.” she says. 

“Does she?” Rey nods. 

“Yes... I hoped she would have stayed a while longer but I suppose she wishes to get back to  Jakku .”

“Why does everyone want to go back to  Jakku ?” he hears. He looks to his side and sees Finn speaking to Poe.

“I am not sure.” he answers. Poe turns to Rey and sighs. “Why do Phasma  and the others wish to go back?”

“...it is our homeland.” she says. “They belong there...” Poe nods and turns to  Kylo .  Kylo  nods his head at the look and Poe begins to talk with Finn  once more .  Kylo  takes a bite of bread and looks to Rey. 

“Will you see her off?” he asks. 

“I will.”  she answers as she moves her spoon around her bowl. 

“How far?”

“Oh... um... I am not sure. I will speak with her later.”

“You are welcome to  Artoo . He has missed you I am sure.” he watches a smile go over her face. 

“I have strangely missed him as well.” Kylo smiles and takes another bite of bread. He looks to Phasma and sighs. He will speak with her after supper and try to convince her to stay. He hopes she will at least consider it.

\--

Kylo  watches as Rey heads up the stairs to his  cham -

No, their chambers. 

He smiles at the thought and turns in the direction Phasma has gone. He heads down the halls and soon comes to Phasma and another one of Rey’s women. They turn towards him as he arrives and he sighs. 

“I would like to speak with you.” he says. The blonde eyes him, nods her head to the brunette woman next to her and speaks as the woman walks away. 

“Of?”

“If we could come to an agreement.”

“What could we ever agree on Ren?” she asks. 

“That Rey must be happy.”

“Well... you have me there.” she says. “What do you want?”

“For you to remain here.” her eyes widen and she chuckles. 

“Whatever for?”

“For Rey.” he admits. “She wishes for you to be here. For all of you to be here.” she just stares at him and he continues. “She is so conflicted about what she wants. Who, she  wants.  It... it is not fair for her to choose between us.”

“No, it is not.  However ... there is nothing for me or the rest of the women here. Rey will have you, a title, an army. We... will have nothing.”

“What can I offer you?” he asks. “What would you desire?”

“...I wish to go home.” she says.  Kylo  sighs and nods his head. 

“I cannot persuade you?” he asks. 

“I’m afraid not. Though... I may wish to visit my friend from time to time.” he smiles. 

“You are welcome. Anytime.” he says. “I will have a room set aside.” and he sees her smile. 

“I will take that.” she says. He offers her his hand and she  looks  down at it. 

“It is only a hand.” and she takes it. They shake and she sighs. 

“Be good to her.” she says. “If I hear that you mistreat her in any way... I will come back and tear you, limb from limb.”

“I believe you but I will not. I could not...”

“No, you could. You have before.” she tells him.

“...I regret all of that. Everything I did.”

“Good.” she says. “Good.” she looks into his eyes and sighs. “I will return soon. Perhaps for your wedding.” he smiles and nods. 

“I hope you will. Nothing would make Rey happier.” she smiles. “Well, thank you for speaking with me.”

“No, thank you Ren.” he turns and walks back down the halls. He could not make her stay... he could not think of anything to offer her but... that is her choice. She will leave, visit and leave again. That will work for him.

Kylo  heads up the stairs and when he gets to the doors of his chambers, he stops. He puts his forehead to the door and sighs. He wishes he would have come up with good news but... he isn’t. He opens the door and smiles when he sees Rey already tucked into bed. He shuts the door behind him and undresses as he walks. He turns to the fire and adds another log before going to the bed. He slips under the furs and puts his arm over Rey’s waist. She moves her body closer to his and he nuzzles into her neck. 

“You are cold...” she mutters. He chuckles and moves his feet against hers. 

“And you are warm.” he whispers. “When are Phasma and the others leaving?”

“Before first light. I will let you sleep.”’

“That is fine with me.” he says. “Tell her I said farewell.”

“I will.” and she comes even closer. He smiles and shuts his eyes. “Sleep well.”

“Good night.” and he falls asleep, with his arms wrapped around her. 

\--

Rey walks along the hall with Phasma and they speak about when she is to return. 

“Write to me when the ceremony is planned.” she tells her. “I will come, no doubt.”

“It will be strange for us to be apart...”

“It will. But we will overcome it.” Rey nods her head and they head out to the courtyard. Rey leads Phasma to the stables and she smiles when she sees  Artoo . She takes a deep breath and walks up to him slowly. The large black horse looks her way and she  holds  out her hands. 

“Hi there.” she says. “ Hi sweet boy ...” she goes up to him and puts her hands to his neck. She pets him and runs her fingers through his mane. “I am back...” the horse leans his head into her and she laughs. “I missed you...” 

“Is that the only horse you like?” she hears Phasma ask. 

“I believe so.” she turns to her friend and smiles. “Ready?” 

“Yes.” Rey looks back to  Artoo  and sighs. She’s ready too...

\--

Rey rides atop  Artoo  and keeps a steady stride with Phasma and the other women. They talk along the way but Rey can only think of her friends leaving. She understands why and knows she could leave with them. But... her place is with  Kylo  now. She cannot think of anywhere else she would rather be. As they breech the tree line  Artoo  suddenly stops. She flicks the reins but he will not move. 

“Artoo.” she says. “Walk on.” Nothing. “Artoo.” he whinnies and stamps his foot. 

“Rey.” she looks to  Phas  and sighs. 

“He won’t move.” she tells her. 

“What is wrong with him?” 

“I... I do not know.” she pats his neck and looks around her. Nothing seems out of place but then... she sees a group of horses heading their way on the hill. “Stop!” she yells. The women stop their horses and they turn back to Rey. 

“What is it?” asks  Jyn . 

“Snoke.” she whispers. 

“What?”

“Snoke!” she says louder as she points to the hill. The women turn toward where she points and then back to her. 

“What do we do?” asks  Jyn . 

“I need to go back.” says Rey. “ Kylo  needs to prepare.” she pats  Artoo  and speaks to him. “Home.” she says. And the horse turns around. He begins to walk and Rey hears hoof steps behind her. She turns and sees her women behind her. “Go on.” she says. “Just stay to the west.”

“We are coming with you.” says Phasma. 

“It is not necessary.”

“It is.” she says. “We will fight alongside you.” 

“ Phas ... you do not need to...”

“No... we want to. That is your home now Rey. We will help protect it, just as if it was our own.”  Rey smiles and nods. 

“Thank you.” and she flicks the reins. 

\--

Rey heads up to  Kylo’s  chambers and sees him still wrapped in the furs, softly snoring. She goes up to him and shakes him awake. He groans and she sighs.

“ Kylo  you need to wake up.” she tells him. “Now.” he opens his eyes and groans again. 

“What for?” he mutters. 

“Snoke is coming.” and his eyes widen. He sits up and looks to her. 

“What?”

“I saw them on the hill. They are no more than minutes behind us. I told Mitaka. The men are dressing now.”

“Good.” he says as he gets out of bed. He begins to dress and Rey sighs. 

“Phasma and the others are staying to help.”

“We could use it.” is all he says. He turns to her and licks his lips. “Rey... I want-”

“I know what you are going to say, so do not. I am fighting alongside you  Kylo .”

“I do not want you hurt.”

“Everyone gets hurt in battle.”

“Yes but... you...” he trails off. She goes over to him and puts her hands on his arm. 

“ Kylo .” she begins. “I will fight with you... I will be by your side no matter what.” he turns to her and sighs. 

“And I will be with you.” he says. “Through it all.” she smiles and puts her hand on her sword. 

“Let us go.” he nods his head and they head out of their chambers. 

\--

Kylo  watches as Rey’s women gather themselves alongside his men. War is upon them and they are not prepared. Snoke... he would have gotten weaker in his old age but the man was always a keen fighter. He would have taught his warriors well, they will be hard, even impossible to defeat. He looks over at Rey and sighs. He knows he cannot persuade her to stay indoors, she is a warrior... a fighter... not someone to hide away while action is happening outside. 

She turns to him and lightly smiles. He smiles back and wishes he could keep her safe. But there is no need... they will have to keep each other safe. He will not leave her side...

“ Kylo .” she says. 

“Yes?”

“...I love you.”

“I love you too.” and he turns back to their men... and women. There is nothing they can do now but fight. 

And fight they shall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter.  
> AdriannaXVI


	25. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!   
> I'm sorry but I'm really bad at updating lately!   
> Also... I am sorry in advance.

Rey  puts her hand on Phasma’s shoulder and looks up to her. Her friend looks down at her and her lips turn upward. 

“Thank you for staying.” Rey says. 

“Of course, this is your home now... and family protects their  home. ”

“Yes, they do...” Rey looks to the west and she involuntarily shivers at the sound of horns in the distance. “How is everyone else taking it?” she asks. 

“Fine. They are ready.” Rey nods her head and turns to look at  Kylo . He's standing near a group of his men, speaking to them. 

“What if it all goes wrong?” she asks. “Like before?”

“Then this is the end... once again.” Rey smiles and goes into Phasma’s arms. They embrace and after a moment she hears  Kylo’s  voice. She leaves her friend’s arms and watches as  Kylo  walks to them. He looks to Phasma first and sighs. 

“I am grateful to you and the other women.” he says. “You did not have to stay.”

“No, we did.” she answers. “No matter where she calls home... Rey is our sister. Her home is ours.” he nods his head. 

“It is, if you should ever need it.” Phasma smiles at the man. “Are your women ready?” he asks Rey. 

“Yes. As much as they can.”

“The same for my men. We are as prepared as well as the time allowed.” he looks down Rey and sighs. 

“What is it?” she asks. 

“Stay by my side?”

“Always.” she puts her hand on his arm and squeezes. “If you will stay by mine?” he nods. 

“As you said... always.” she smiles and takes a deep breath. “You and I, your women and a few of my men will guard the fortress. We will be just outside the gates.” he says. “If... that is alright with you.”

“Yes, it is.” she says. “We will follow your lead. You know your land the best.” he nods again and turns toward the men exiting the gate. 

“Ready?” he asks her. 

“...yes.” she lets go of him and he starts walking. Rey watches him a few moments and follows after him. She holds her sword closer to her side and  looks out at the small forest. She takes one last look at  Kylo  and turns front facing. 

Here goes nothing... 

\--

Kylo  raises his sword and slices through the man in front of him. He falls forward and another runs up. This is almost unnerving. There seems to be no end to the warriors coming at him, one after another come forward and he tries his hardest to keep them at bay. Especially because... Rey is slightly behind him to  his left . The more he kills... the less go  her way. And he needs to protect her as much as he can. He knows she can take care of herself but... that doesn’t change his mind. He feels it deep within his bones... he needs to protect her. No matter the cost. 

Kylo  moves to his right and pushes a man away from him while swinging his arm to hit at his face. His fist makes contact and  he  turns  around to face the others. He sees Rey sparing and when he turns back to the front, an arrow  shoots  into him. He lets out a cry and falls back slightly before ripping the arrow out of his upper shoulder. He throws it to the ground and swings his sword at the next man. He fights for a few more moments, and when he has a breather, he sees a large horse with golden admonishments exiting the forest. He kicks back a man, stabbing his sword into his gut and walks forward. It’s Snoke. The old man has left the safety of his barracks, it was a mistake. 

This will be his last day living, even if it is  Kylo’s  as well. 

Kylo  charges forward and the large horse gallops closer. He lifts his sword and goes to strike at the horse when he hears something behind him. Rey. Her voice... her scream. He turns around without hesitation and sees her being attacked by two men. 

“Rey!” he yells.  Kylo  goes to run to her but something crashes into him. He falls to the ground and turns over as quickly as he can. There, lying beside him, is Phasma. He looks down and sees blood pouring from her chest, through her thin armor. “No...” he looks to her eyes a moment then upwards. Snoke is circling back.  Kylo  quickly stands and keeps his position. He lifts his sword and when the horse comes closer, he slashes at its legs. Bringing the beast down.  Kylo  moves his attention to Phasma and puts his hand to her wound. He presses down and sees the woman wince in pain. 

“Ph... Phasma?!”  Kylo  looks up and sees Rey rushing over to them. She drops her sword as she comes near and puts her hands to the blood-stained clothes. “No, no  no . Please gods, no.” he hears her chant. “No, please.... please do not take her...”  Kylo  looks to the blonde’s eyes and sighs. 

“Why... you did not need to do that.” he says. “I-” Phasma turns to him and the corner of her mouth tilts upward. 

“She needs you more, more than she needs me...” she mutters. 

“No, no that is not true!” Rey cries. “I need you! I need you!” Phasma’s hands go over Rey’s and  Kylo  looks up to see Snoke moving. He needs to get up, he needs to fight on... but... “Please... please...” 

“You’ll be fine... stay with him....” Phasma whispers through the sounds of war. “I... I love you...” 

“Please... please do not go...” Rey cries. “Please...”

“Rey... you need to say your goodbyes.” says  Kylo . “She is leaving us.” 

“No, no she is not... she... she...” he puts his hand to hers and sighs. 

“Tell her of your love... and mine as well...” and he stands up. He walks around her and keeps his eye on Snoke as man after man rush toward them.  Kylo  takes them down with ease and looks back to Rey. Her head down to her friend’s chest and  Kylo  sighs as he sees her chest is not moving...

She is gone... 

“Rey... you need to get up...” he sees her head shake and he puts his hand to her. “Rey, you need-” she pushes his hand away and he looks to Snoke; he’s standing now. “Rey, we need to leave her now.” Rey pushes his hand away again and  Kylo  sighs. He lifts her into his arms and turns her around. He reaches down, grabs her sword and hands it to her. “We need to fight!” he yells. “We will find her later, I promise you. But now we need to look at the matter at hand. She is gone, Rey. We are not, now fight!” Rey looks into his eyes and he sees nothing but anger. “Use it.” he tells her. “Fight for Phasma.” and he goes toward Snoke. 

The old man wobbles as he walks toward  Kylo  and raises his own sword. Their sword clash together and  Kylo  quickly pushes the old man to the ground. The sword clangs to the ground and  Kylo  watches as Rey takes it.  Kylo  points his own at the man’s throat and sighs. He lets him rise to his feet though and the man stares at him. 

“ Kylo  Ren... long time no see.” he says in his scratchy voice. 

“A little too soon if you ask me.” he says back. He looks to Rey and sees the anger in her eyes grow second by second. Rey takes a step forward and points her sword to the man. 

“Oh look, your whore has a sword.” Snoke snickers. And he reaches for his cloak, but Rey is faster. She swipes at his hand and the man cries out in pain. His severed hand falls to the grass and he clutches onto it. “ You  stupid little cunt!” he yells.  Kylo  pokes the tip of his sword to the man’s chest and presses it into him. 

“Rey, take hold of him, will you?” he asks. He looks to her and she nods her head. She goes around the man and takes hold of him. But before  Kylo  can ask, she kicks his legs from under him and he falls to his knees. He sees her whisper something into his ear and  Kylo  sighs. 

“I would like to tell you one thing before I kill you.” he tells him. 

“And what is that child?” 

“I killed your grandson.” and  Kylo  slices the man’s throat. Blood pours from the wound and Rey lets go of him. His body falls and  Kylo  looks to her as she fists her sword and goes over the top of him. She puts her sword to the back of his neck and  Kylo  puts out his hand. “Rey...”

“I want his head...” she whispers. “He... he...”

“Take it then. It is yours.” and he closes his eyes as Rey cuts off the man’s head. 

\--

Rey keeps her head on Phasma’s chest and watches as her women come into sight. They all fall to their knees and begin to cry. The war is over... after Snoke’s head was placed on a spike and paraded around the battlefield, his men fled with their lives. She listens to the sounds of her women crying and shuts her eyes. Phasma is gone... her comrade, her friend... her sister. She is gone from this earth now...

Rey holds Phasma’s body close and lets the tears fall from her eyes. She feels hands on her shoulders and she turns around to see  Kylo . She flinches away from his touch but his hands come into contact with her once more. 

“We burn our warriors... what do you do with yours?” he asks. 

“We... we bury them...” she whispers. 

“We will bury her then.” she hears. “Wherever you shall choose. Tell  Amliyn  what you desire for her, she will get it for you...”

“I want her alive...” Rey whispers. 

“I know... I am so sorry...” she shuts her eyes again and  Kylo  rubs her shoulder and neck. “Come, inside. You need rest.”

“I am not leaving her...” she says. “Not until... not until...”

“Alright. Whatever you say...” he puts his head to hers and she hears him sigh. “I will grab a shovel... have your women find what you need.” and his hands leave her. Rey looks down at her friend’s face and lets out a ragged breath. 

“ Jyn ... you and the others go in and find something nice for her to wear. That is all she needs.”

“Rey...” she looks to her woman and nods her head. 

“I will be fine... do as I say and find me out in the forest.”  Jyn  nods her head and Rey watches as they leave her. After a few minutes  Kylo  and Mitaka come to her side, shovels and a cart in tow.

“Rey...  lets  get her settled now.” she nods her head and watches as the men put Phasma’s body onto the wooden cart. “Where do you want her?” asks  Kylo . 

“In the forest... she would not want to be inside these walls.”  Kylo  just nods his head and Rey watches as he pushes the cart through the gate. 

\--

Kylo  turns over in his bed and reaches for Rey but, she is not there. He opens his eyes and sees the sun is not yet risen. He slips from under the furs and puts on a shirt before leaving his chambers. He walks down the stairs and to the servant’s quarters but when he opens her old room, he only sees the remainder of her women. He carefully shuts the door and looks down the hall, where could she- oh. 

Kylo  makes his way out of the fortress and walks through the remaining bodies, enemy and friend alike. They will resume burning tomorrow. He walks through the already open gate and into the forest. He heads to where they buried Phasma and when he gets close, he hears crying. He looks around a tree and sees Rey through the moonlit darkness. He takes a step forward and she speaks. 

“I hear you.” she says. 

“Good.” he goes to her side and looks down at the mound of upturned dirt. He takes a seat next to Rey and sighs. “Why are you out here so early?” he asks. 

“It... it felt wrong for me to be indoors while she is here...”  Kylo  doesn’t say a thing and she continues. “Are you going to force me inside?” she asks. 

“No, you are welcome to go and come as you please Rey. But I wish you had brought a blanket...”

“I do not feel the cold... not tonight...”

“I understand.” he puts his arm around her and pulls her against him. “I will stay with you.”

“You do not have to...”

“No... but I wish to.” and he lays his head on hers. He looks at the upturned dirt and sighs. This is her first large loss besides Jessika... it will not be easy for her to grieve. But he will help her as much as he can; if she wishes it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	26. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes! 
> 
> Hope you all like this chapter, a little... change of pace!
> 
> Also, I totally put "Eden" instead of "Iden" but I changed it! Sorry for the typos!

Changes

Rey keeps her eyes ahead of her and keeps her tears in as she walks with her remaining women away from Phasma’s burial site. It has been over a week and she has been visiting every day. She cannot in good conscience leave her alone, even if she is in the ground. She knows Phasma would not leave her side... so she will not leave hers. As they exit the tress and head back in the fortress walls Rey sees  Kylo  and his men in the courtyard. She nods to  Jyn  and she leads the women inside while Rey goes to  Kylo’s  side. She puts her hand on his back as she approaches him and he  looks  down at her. 

“Did everything go alright?” he asks. 

“Yes, it was fine.”

“And you will-”

“Yes, I will return tomorrow.” she answers. “I am sure... there will be something I would like to share with her every day.”

“The gates will be open whenever you like.” she lays her head on his arm lightly and takes a step back. 

“Thank you. I will be heading in now, before it rains.”

“I will be in as soon as supper is done with.” Rey nods her head. 

“I will rest then... perhaps help Maz.” 

“I am sure she would like that.” Rey smiles and walks in through the main door. She heads through a small hall and into the dining area, but before she can make her way to the kitchen door, she hears whispering. She turns around and sees  I den  and a few other women speaking on the men’s pillows. They stop as she faces them and Rey wonders what they were whispering about.  Jyn  touches her arm but Rey walks toward them.

“ I den .” she greets. 

“Rey. Oh, or should I say my lady?”  I den  asks with a sneer. 

“Rey, is perfectly fine with me.” Rey watches as  I den ’s eyes roll and she crosses her arms. “What were you whispering about?”

“It is of no concern of yours I am  afraid .” 

“If you were  whispering  I am sure it was about me, so why do you not just tell me now? So, I do not have to hear it from someone else’s lips later?”  I den  smirks and stands up. 

“Well if you insist my lady... I was saying what a relieve it will be to not have that bull dog of a woman here anymore. She was so, how do I say it? A brute? It was almost frightening.” Rey feels her insides begin to boil but she listens to the woman speak. “I mean without her stomping around behind you... I am sure this will be a more pleasurable place to live.” and without hesitation... Rey punches  I den  square on the face. The woman drops to the ground and her friends quickly go to her. 

“What in the hell?!”  I den  screams. Rey pushes the other two women out of the way and picks up  I den  by the collar of her dress. She gets as close as she can get to her face without touching it and speaks. 

“She died protecting this fortress and everyone inside it. Including you. So, you take it back  you  loathsome little bitch.” Iden just stares into Rey’s eyes and she tightens her grip on her collar. “Apologize!” Rey yells. 

“Why should I?” and Rey sees red. She smacks her head against  I den ’s. Her forehead aches but she lets go of  I den  and climbs on top of her before her women begin to pull at Rey; trying to get her off their friend. She hits her face as many times as she can muster then... she’s being pulled off her. She swings at the arms holding her but stops when she sees  Jyn’s  face. 

“Rey! Stop it!”  Jyn  yells. Rey looks down at  I den ’s face and sighs as she sees blood pouring from her nose and above her eye. “What’s wrong?” she asks. 

“She... she was disrespecting  Phas .” Rey tells her. “She said she is glad she is gone and she... she cannot talk about her that way...” Rey says, trying her hardest not to cry.  Jyn  lets Rey go and turns to  I den  and the others. 

“Stay out of our way and we will not have a problem.” 

“She came to us.” says one of the women.  Jyn  puts her arm around Rey’s shoulders and pulls her away, toward the kitchen. 

“Do not listen to them. They are trying to get to you on purpose.”  Jyn  says. “You are  Kylo’s  chosen one and  I den  is jealous, so do not think anything of what any of them say.”

“It... it is hard...”

“I know, my friend. But... we know we are worse off without Phas. That is what matters. Not what anyone else says.”

“...true, I suppose.” 

“Come. Let us go help Maz with supper.” Rey simply nods her head and they head to the kitchen. As the come face to face with the older woman, she immediately takes Rey into her arms. Rey almost lets her tears fall as the old woman embraces her and rubs her back. 

“How are you, dear one?” she asks. 

“...fine.” she answers. 

“All will be well in time. Believe me.” Rey nods her head and Maz lets go of her. “What brings you down?” she asks. 

“We wanted to know if we could help with supper.”

“I’m sure there is something I can think of.” Rey smiles and the girls get to work. 

\--

Kylo  walks into the dining hall and looks around at his men, and Rey’s women sitting around the tables. He looks to the end of the table and sees Rey already sitting in her spot to his right, eating. He smiles as he gets closer to her and kisses her cheek before he sits. A part of him does not want to bring up some news he heard from one of his men but... he wants to know why she hit  I den . It was only speculation that she had went up to  I den  and hit her but he knows that  I den  would have had to push Rey first. 

“How was Maz?” he asks. 

“Fine. I asked her to make me a lunch to take tomorrow.”

“You will spend the afternoon with Phasma then?” 

“Yes.”

“May I join you?” he asks. She stops eating the bread she has in her hand and turns to him. 

“You want to visit her?” she asks. 

“Yes. She deserves my respect.” Rey nods her head and smiles. 

“Thank you.”

“So...” he trails off. 

“Yes, I hit  I den .” she answers. “ No  I will not apologize.”

“I would not ask you to.” he says. “But why did you?”

“She said some things I found disrespectful. And I could not let her speak that way... about her.”

“About her... Phasma?” Rey nods and he sighs. 

“What did she say?” he asks. 

“It does not matter.”

“Did she apologize to you?” 

“No, she did not. Jyn pulled me away before we could... speak.”

“Do you want an apology?”

“...perhaps.” 

“Then get one.” he looks into her eyes and she sighs. “You will be  lady  of this fortress in time... they need to know to respect you.”

“I suppose... but what if she does not want to give one?”

“Get one in any way you can.” he leans over and puts his hand to her leg. “Take a page from my book and be demanding instead of understanding. You have it in you, I can see it.” she looks into his eyes and he sees some hesitance in her eyes. “If you cannot-”

“I will do it.”

“Good. I will call her... then you can get an apology.” Rey nods her head and  Kylo  turns toward the horde. “ I den !” he calls out. Her face perks up as he calls her name and she immediately  gets  off one man’s lap and saunters over to him. She goes to sit on his lap before he can mutter a word and he goes to remove her. But Rey is standing suddenly.  Kylo  watches as Rey takes hold of  I den ’s hair and yanks her onto the floor.  I den  yelps and Rey looks down at her with what  Kylo  can only describe as distain. 

“First you disrespect my dearest deceased friend and now you sit on my man’s lap?” she asks. “Who in the fuck do you think you are?”  Kylo  wants to look down and see what  I den ’s face looks like but he can only look at Rey. The small snarl on her face, the glint in her eye... the... the dagger in her hand. Wait... when did she get that? She points it downward and  Kylo  keeps his eyes on her face. 

“Okay first of all-” he hears. Rey quickly straddles  I den  and points the dagger to her throat, ending her sentence. 

“The only words I want to hear out of you are  _ I am sorry _ .” he looks down at Rey and sees a small tickle of blood coming from  I den ’s throat. “Say it, say you are sorry. I want an apology.”

“Well too fucking-” and  Kylo  watches in awe as Rey plunges the dagger into  I den ’s throat. 

“I said, all I wanted to hear was... I am sorry.” and she pulls the dagger from her throat. Making blood spurt onto her face.  Kylo  hears the voices around him gasp and he watches as Rey wipes the dagger onto  I den ’s clothes, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. She gets off the now body of  I den  and looks to  Kylo . Seeing blood on her face... makes  Kylo’s  loins boil. He needs her... now.  Kylo  stands and presses his lips to hers. He groans as he hears the dagger fall to the ground and her hands tangle into his dark locks. After a moment of kissing, he gulps in air and looks to the men and women. 

“Leave!” he yells. “Move the body and fucking leave the lot of you!” he takes Rey into his arms and sits down on his throne as men come and take  I den ’s body away. Rey’s hand is on his chest while another is on her groin. “Does blood shed make you wet now?” he whispers in her ear. 

“Perhaps...” and as the last person exits the dining hall, he reaches in between her legs and pushes two fingers inside her dripping cunt. “...yes.” she moans. He runs his fingers over the rigid patch of flesh inside her and removes himself from her.  Kylo  moves Rey in his arms and makes her straddle his hips. She begins to kiss and suckle at his neck and  Kylo  groans as she grinds against his still clothed cock. He reaches in between them and unfastens his pants while Rey continues at his neck. She runs her tongue over and up his scar and he  shivers . He moves his pants down his legs as much as he can and she takes hold of it immediately. She lines his cock up and gently lowers herself onto him. She gasps as he fills her and he takes hold of her hips. 

“Fuck...” she lowers herself as much as he can and he kisses her shoulder. Her hips begin to move and  Kylo  grips onto her hips, keeping her where he needs her. Some hair falls from her buns, in front of his face and he puts his head to her chest. He breathes in as she clenches around him and kisses any skin he can find. “You are so perfect...” he whispers. She clenches around him again and moves her hips more quickly. He begins to move his hips with hers and he moves one of his hands so he’s holding a breast as well as her hip. She gasps as his hand comes in contact with her breast and he circles his hips. “I have you...” he whispers. “I have you...” her movements become erratic so he moves one of his hands to her clit. She gasps. 

“Please...” He circles his fingers around it and presses as she stops moving. “Please...  Kylo ...” he moves his hips for both of them and he can hear his throne creak under them. He smiles at the combined sounds of their bodies moving against each other's and the throne squeaking. And then... she cries out as she  cums  around him. Her fingers tighten in his hair and  Kylo  groans as she jolts against him. He keeps his fingers and hips moving and gets closer and closer to his own climax. She lays her head on his shoulder and begins to kiss and lick at his scar. She knows how much he likes that... “ Kylo ...” she whispers. 

“Rey...” he whispers back. He clutches onto her as a burning heat shoots through him and stills. She keeps her lips on him and once he has come down from his cloud, he kisses her back. Her fingers trail over his shoulders and he gently  kisses  her temple. He lays his head on hers and closes his eyes. “My Rey...” He can feel her smile against his skin and she  sighs . 

“Yes... yours but... you are mine as well. I hope you know that.”

“... I do. You just killed a wom a n for sitting on my lap.”  he says smugly. 

“To be fair... I had a bone to pick with her anyway.  It was not only because she sat on your lap.”

“ S till  though ...” he trails off. 

“Yes... I suppose that had something to do with it.”  she admits. “But... she disrespected  Phas  and I could not... I could not...” 

“I know, my  love..  You did what you needed to.”  Kylo  moves his head and so does Rey. He looks at the now smeared blood on her face and puts his hand to her cheek. “I love you.” he whispers. 

“And I love you...” she leans down and gently kisses his lips, once, then twice more.  Kylo  wraps his arms around her and smiles to himself. 

Things are  definitely  changing now... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on twitter or tumblr!  
> AdriannaXVI


	27. Fearful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So I finally put a cap on this story! It's going to be twenty-nine chapters! So we don't have that much longer to go!

Rey walks down the halls of the fortress and makes her way to the rooms of  Jyn  and the others. But something is different this afternoon. Instead of the men ogling or whispering as she walks... there is silence and their eyes are cast down. She does not mind it though; it is a welcome change. Rey gets to  Jyn’s  room and knocks before she enters. There sat on the furs are her women. She smiles as she enters and sits among them before she speaks. 

“So, before... you said you were thinking of when to leave?” she asks.  Jyn  nods and sighs. 

“Yes. Soon, we think.” Rey nods. “If... that is alright with you Rey?”

“You can go whenever you please.” she tells them. “But I...”

“You are staying.”

“I am... I have to.”

“If this is where you are meant to be... so be it.” says one of the others. 

“But we cannot.” finishes Jyn. 

“I understand. I will make sure you have all you need for the journey.”

“Thank you.” Rey forces a smile. She does not want her family to leave but... she cannot  bare  the thought of leaving  Kylo  again. No matter all the bad he has done... her heart  yerns  for him. 

“Um... have you noticed if the men are reacting to me differently?” she asks.  Jyn  chuckles and nods. 

“ Of course  they are. You killed Iden with no mercy to speak of and now... you are the lady of this place.”

“I am not.”

“You will be.” she says. “And soon I assume. Perhaps you have scared the men. If you killed her so easily... what will stop you from killing one of  them?  Well again.” Rey rolls her eyes. 

“Yes... again.  But,  that was with Phas...”

“You are the strongest of us... they are right to fear you. Ren and yourself... you will be unstoppable.” Rey sighs. 

“I am not so like him... am I?”

“No, you are not. But... perhaps you are more alike than we believe. You have changed.”

“I... I have.” 

“It is good. Change always is. And if I were you... I would take advantage of it.”

“...how?”

“ However  you wish. This is your home now... your people...” Rey looks off and sighs. 

“Perhaps...”

\--

Kylo  keeps his eyes on Rey as she helps her women with packing supplies. They are leaving soon and  Kylo  has given them everything they should need. And gold to buy anything else they could not get here. Rey is not happy they are leaving but like Phasma... they have decided. They did say they will visit with her from time to time but it will not be the same. He will have to make sure she is given responsibilities and activities to do, so she will not go mad. He smiles as she walks over to  Artoo  and it hits him. She needs her own horse...

“Poe!” Poe turns as he hears his name and walks over to Kylo. 

“Yes?”

“Go into the village. Buy a horse.”

“We do not have enough?” he asks. 

“It is for Rey.”

“Ah, a present.”

“Exactly. Make it... hardy but... pretty.” Poe nods his head. 

“I will find one that suits her Kylo.”

“Thank you.”

“Ah, can Finn stay while I go? I’m sure he would like to continue helping Rey?”  Kylo  looks over and does notice that Finn is over with Rey and the women.  Kylo  inhales through his nose but nods. 

“Yes. That is fine.”

“He will not take her from you I assure you. She belongs to you as you belong to her now. I could not separate you two without help from the gods.” and he turns away from him.  Kylo  watches his friend leave and sighs. 

No... nothing will separate them... ever again. 

\--

Rey walks over to  Kylo  and stands next to him, he looks down at her and smiles. 

“I have something for you...”

“Kylo, I do not wish for anything.”

“I know.  But,  this is a necessity.” he puts two fingers into his mouth and whistles. Rey looks around and soon Poe comes into view. He’s holding onto a rope... that’s around... a horse. Rey looks up to  Kylo  and he smiles once more. 

“You need your own horse. And I am sorry but  Artoo  is mine.” Rey tries not to smile but when Poe comes closer with the beast, she cannot help herself. Golden skinned and white hair...

“It’s beautiful...”

“It is a male, so you my name it as such.” Rey nods and Poe hands her the rope. She thanks him and  Kylo  comes closer. He puts his hand on the horse and calms it a bit before looking to Rey. “Come on.” Rey takes a step closer and puts her hand to  it’s  neck. She pets a little bit and the horse’s eyes look to hers. She smiles at it and shivers. “It is fine.”  Kylo  says. “He is gentle.” 

“Hello.” Rey says. 

“What will you call him?”  Kylo  asks. Rey thinks a moment and when the horse nuzzles  its  nose to her palm... she knows. 

“BB.” she whispers. “His name is BB.”

“Whatever you wish.” Rey smiles at the creature and nods her head. 

“Thank you Kylo.”

“You are welcome. Now, we may ride together. Safer.” he says. 

“He is beautiful...”

“Poe picked him. I sent him out.” Rey turns to the man and nods her head, in a thank you. “I assume he picked correctly?”

“He did...” Rey puts her face to the horses and sighs. She likes this horse already.

\--

Rey keeps her balance on top of BB and rides along with  Kylo . She looks through the trees and closes her eyes a moment. She is getting better riding, and with BB she feels safe. Just like with  Artoo . She smiles as she opens her eyes again and watches as  Kylo  heads toward the beach. She turns BB in the right direction and once they are on the sand;  Kylo  stops. He hops off  Artoo  and ties him to a tree. Rey  pets  BB’s braided main and jumps off as well. She ties him near  Artoo  and Kylo reaches for her hand. 

“When are your women leaving?” he asks as they walk. 

“They are hoping for tomorrow, if the weather permits it.”  Kylo  nods and they sit on the sand. Rey looks out to the ocean and smiles. 

“I know you will miss them but...”

“But, what?” she asks. 

“They will visit... you may visit them... this is not the end.”

“No, perhaps not. It seems so though...”

“Everything is changing... for good I can hope. And the men... it nice to see them on  tehir  toes.” he says with a laugh. 

“They are not scared of me.” 

“To a point they are. You are a strong woman who now has power over them.”

“I have no power here Kylo.”

“Yes, you do. You are my  lady,  this is your home... everything I have is yours.” Rey keeps her eyes on the waves and sighs. “They need to fear you... just as they fear me.” 

“They fear yet love you.”

“No, they respect me. There is a difference.” Rey turns to him and smiles. “Now, you... they may love.”

“I highly doubt that. I was a whore to them... that is what they will see.”

“Perhaps for a while longer, but they will learn to see you in a different light. You must make them.” she nods. 

“I will... in time.”

\--

Rey walks into the dining hall and sighs when she sees a chair next to  Kylo’s . He smiles as she comes near and she looks it over. Black hide... fur... dark wood...

“For you.” says  Kylo . 

“Another gift... what do you wish for?” she asks with a laugh. 

“I ask for nothing.” he says. “But you need comfort in this place...” she kisses his lips gently and sits on the throne. 

“Thank you.” she looks and sees they are seated so they are both faced the table, in the middle...equal... “Really... thank you.” she smiles at him and he leans over for another kiss. She allows him and when she ends it, he just pulls away. She smiles at his strength and begins to eat the food sat in his lap. 

Things really are changing...

Rey takes a leg from the roasted goat in front of her and begins to eat. She chews the meat and when she hears yelling, she ignores it.  But,  the louder the yelling gets, the more irritated she becomes. She looks up and sees two men throwing punches. She looks to  Kylo  and sees him watching her. 

“What?” she asks. 

“You take this one.” he says. 

“Excuse me?”

“Make them stop.”

“I... I cannot...”

“Yes, you can. Just yell, threaten... it will work.” Rey looks to the men and sighs. 

“Kylo...”

“They already fear you... just enforce it now.” she nods her head in time and stands. She puts the meat down onto a plate and looks toward the men a moment before making her way over to them. She steps out of the way as one gets pushes back and she takes a breath. 

“Stop!” she yells. The men halt their movements and look to her. “What the fuck is wrong?” she asks. 

“None of your-” the other man hits the speaking one square in the face and he falls to the ground. 

“S-sorry... Mistress Rey.” he mutters. “It... it will not happen again...” she hesitates but nods her head. 

“Good. See it doesn’t. I want supper undramatic from now on. If you all wish to fight it will be outside. Do I make myself clear?!” she yells. 

“Yes!” all the men sound off. Rey keeps her emotions in check and heads back to her seat.  Kylo  is smiling and when she sits, his hand covers hers. 

“Very good Rey.” she smiles and grabs her food again. “You see, they are afraid of you.”

“Perhaps... or they are  simply  scared of you...”

“Perhaps it is both.” Rey laughs. 

“Yes... maybe...” and she bites into the meat. 

\--

Rey rides atop BB and watches as her women, no...  Jyn ...  Jyn  is now their leader. They are not hers now. She smiles as they ride in front of her and she sighs. They are leaving her... for their own lives. And, she could not be happier for them, but she is saddened as well. As they reach to the end of  Kylo’s  territory... they stop. 

“This is as far as I will go.” she tells them. “I do need to get back.”  Jyn  nods and leads her horse closer to Rey. 

“Thank you Rey.” she says. 

“No, thank you.” Rey says. “I owe you... all of you... everything, my life...”

“And we owe you the same.” says Jyn. Rey smiles and they embrace as much as they can on horseback. “We will come see you in time... see your new life...”

“Soon... please...”

“I promise.” Rey lets her go and sighs before she can cry. 

“Go. Be off with you. This is not goodbye.”

“No, it is not. But... keep Phasma close...” a tear slides down Rey’s face and she nods. 

“I will.”  Jyn  turns her horse around and Rey watches as they ride off with haste. She keeps her eyes on them until she cannot see them anymore and she pets BB. “Let us go home BB.” she pulls on the reins and leads the horse back to the fortress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter  
> AdriannaXVI


	28. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things happen in this chapter! All good, I promise!! <3

  


Kylo  opens his eyes and cannot help but smile as he sees Rey still sleeping next to him. You would think after  six  month s  of her being here... he would be used to it. But... he is not. Every morning seems like a dream come true. She’s here with him... by her own will. He allows himself to run a finger along her cheek and she stirs slightly. This woman has bewitched him... body and soul. And... soon... very soon... they’ll be one. He keeps his finger lingering over her skin and she presses her face into the pillow. He cups her face now and  Kylo  sees her eye peek open. 

“Morning...” he whispers. Her eye closes but opens again. 

“Morning...” she moves her face so she’s looking at him and he smiles as she stretches. 

“How did you sleep?”

“Fine... I... I dreamt of  Phas ...”  Kylo  frowns, leans forward and kisses her forehead. 

“Was it a good dream?” he asks. 

“...yes, actually. She... she told me to not dwell.”

“Dwell?”

“Yes, she said I was dwelling on things that could not be changed. That my future was not behind me... that it was ahead.” 

“Smart woman.” he whispers. Rey nods her head and scoots closer to him. Pressing her body against his, laying her head on his pillow. 

“I... I know what she speaks of but, it is hard to think of my future without her...”

“You will not be without her Rey. She is here... all around us. In here...” her presses his hand above her breast and she sighs. 

“Perhaps...” he watches her face and smiles. 

“I believe we need an outing today.”

“I was going to-”

“I know what you had planned but... let us do something else... together.” he says. “Let us create  new  memories, happy ones.” she does not answer right away but nods her head. 

“...okay.” he kisses her lips gently and runs his nose along hers. 

“Excellent. I will prepare everything.”

“What is there to prepare?” she asks. 

“You will see. Just... give me the benefit of the doubt also... perhaps do as  Amilyn  tells you.” 

“What if I do not wish to?” 

“For me?” he asks. “For today only.”

“...fine. I will.”  Kylo  kisses her lips once more and slips out from under the furs. 

“I have a lot to do before our outing. But, what will you be doing?” he asks. 

“I believe I will stay in bed.”

“So be it then.” he cups her face and smiles down at her. “Meet me at the gates at high noon?” she nods her head. 

“I will.”

“Good.”  Kylo  slips into his clothing and quickly exits their chambers before he can speak anymore to her. He will want to tell her of his plan but... he thinks it would be better if it was a surprise.

\--

Rey stands in  Kylo  and her chambers and waits for  Amilyn  to come back. She said something about trying on a piece of clothing that would suit her. Rey was unsure at the sound of it but she remembered what  Kylo  had told her in the morning hours. She was to listen to Amilyn...

Rey sighs and when the woman comes back in Rey forces a smile as she speaks. 

“Why must I try this on?” she asks.  Amilyn  hands her the cloth and sighs. 

“Because, it will suit you. No more.”

“That is not a good reason...”

“It is. Now try it on. Master Ren wishes for you to wear it.”

“ Kylo  wishes for many things he will not have.”

“Perhaps... but this is one of the easier ones.” Rey nods and takes off her own clothing as  Amilyn  turns away. She slips into the white cloth and smooths it over her body. It falls down to her ankles and it is pretty... 

“It is on.”  Amilyn  turns around and clasps her hands together. 

“Almost perfect Rey. We just need to take it in slightly. Maz can do that.” she begins to head to the door and turns when she realizes Rey is not following her. “Come now dear. It is almost noon.”

“...fine.” and Rey follows her out of the room.

\--

Rey stares at the fire in the hearth and stays still as Maz takes in her dress. She does not understand why she needs one. She is normally in other attire...

“There, perfect.” she takes a step away and turns to Maz. “You look beautiful.”

“Why should?” Rey asks. “It is nothing special.”

“No... but it will be.”

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing dear... just me blubbering. Now,  lets  throw your hair up and send you on your outing.” Rey just stands there but is quickly pricked with a needle. 

“Ow!” she yells. 

“Sit.” says Maz. Rey does as she is told and huffs. “Stop, just stay still and it will all be over soon.”

“I am not used to this...” she mutters. 

“No one truly is dear. And you do not have to. But, this is for one day.”

“...fine.” Maz begins to mover her fingers through Rey’s hair and she sighs. 

One day...

\--

Rey walks out of the building and makes her way down the stairs and to the gate. Like  Kylo  said, he is there waiting. She goes up to him and he smiles down at her. 

“You look goddess like...” she blushes and sighs. 

“Thank you...” he offers his hand and she  takes  it. He leads her to BB and helps her on him, afterward he gets onto  Artoo  and they head out of the fortress walls. They make their way to the beach and Rey smiles. It is always the beach...

“You enjoy it.” she hears  Kylo  say. She turns to him and nods. 

“I do.” she admits. “Why must I be dressed this way?” she asks. 

“Because you deserve one day of... you will see.” Rey sighs and once they are on the  sand  they get off their horses. They tie them up and walk onto the sand. That is when Rey sees a small wooden alter and people scattered over the sand. 

“Kylo...”

“I want you to be mine.” she hears. “I want to be yours... and... today... today seemed right.” Rey turns to him but stays quiet. “I want us to be bound together. With... gods or words... vows... anything you wish.”

“...marriage?” she asks. 

“...yes. If... if you want.”

“ Of course  I do... I... I want  to...” Kylo’s  grin gets larger and he sighs. 

“Great... then, let’s go.” he squeezes her hand and she smiles. 

Bound...

They make their way further onto the sand and she covers her mouth with her hands as she sees  Jyn  and the others. She runs to them and they embrace her. 

“He notified us... said to come as quick as we could. We would not miss this, Rey.” she nods her head and wipes the tears from her eyes. 

“Thank you.” they let her go and next she is embraced by  Amilyn  and Maz. Next is Finn and Poe, and... she wishes Phasma was here to hug her as well. So, she puts her hand over her heart and shuts her eyes. 

She is here... watching over...

Rey opens her eyes and looks to Kylo. 

“Ready?” he asks. She nods her head and Poe walks with them to the alter. He stands on one side of them and she sees a braided white rope in his hands.  Kylo  nods his head and Poe speaks. 

“We are surrounded by many things today. Friendship... family... love. And there is no greater love now then the love between  Kylo  and Rey.” he says. “The rope will bind them together and they may speak their own words of love.” he turns to Kylo. “You first.” Kylo turns to Rey and he sighs. 

“I did not expect this to happen. Ever.” he begins. “But I suppose no one ever does. I have nothing really to say besides... I am sorry for previous actions and am glad Rey has chosen to forgive me. Even though I do not deserve it. She decides to love me anyway and... that is special. She is special. She has become more to me than anyone before and I cannot imagine living without her anymore. We have not always been friendly but... I am happy to be in this position now.” he says. “I... I love you Rey.” he says. Rey smiles and Poe gently touches her arm. 

“You next Rey.” she stays quiet a moment and lets out a breath before  speaking . 

“Love has never been romantic in my  life,  it has always been family. But now... I will have both with  Kylo . He is my family now, and... there is no other way I would have it. He is brash and sometimes he can be loud and domineering but... it is who he is. And... I would not change him or the way he loves me, in any way. It is the only love I will ever want... I will love you forever  Kylo ... through everything.”  Kylo  smiles and Poe sighs. 

“Very good. Now, if you both would put your hands together and keep them still...” they do as Poe says and they smile at each other. Poe begins to wrap the rope around their hands and wrists and soon, they cannot move them. “Bound with life... with earth... with love. You are one.” Poe says. “Now, kiss her before she runs.” Poe laughs. Rey smiles and Kylo leans down. 

“I love you.” he whispers. 

“I love you too...” and they kiss. Rey wraps her free arm around his neck and keeps  Kylo  close. Once the kiss is done, he lays his forehead to hers and Rey hears clapping. Poe hugs them both and Kylo pushes him off. 

“Food should be done soon, Maz has seen to it.” says  Kylo . “We... we will be along soon.” Poe and everyone else leave the beach and Rey looks down to their bound hands. 

“Why are we not going with them?” she asks. 

“Because... I want some along time with you.”

“We are always alone... when you want it.”

“Yes but... today is different.” he looks down at her and smiles. “Trust me?” he asks. 

“Perhaps...” Kyo leads her to the forest edge and once everyone is out of sight. He lifts her upward. She wraps her legs around his waist and gasps. 

“We are one now... so... we need to consummate our love.”

“We have done that, countless time s  Kylo.”

“Yes, but now... we are bound in marriage... and it is only true once we fuck.” Rey blushes and he presses her against a tree. “And I have always wanted you this way...”  Kylo  begins to kiss down  Rey’s  neck and she moans. “If...” he begins. “...you wish to...”

“Please...” she whines. She moves their bound hands and groans. “Can we-”

“It stays on for a day. To keep us together...”

“Why?” she asks as he kisses down her neck. 

“If we can stay bound for that long without killing each other... it is meant to be.” Rey eyes him . “One of the few traditions we have...” 

“If you say so...”  she mutters. 

“I do.” and he goes back to  his work. He kisses and sucks at her neck and squeezes her thigh. “I love you.” he mutter against her skin. 

“I know...” Rey sighs as he licks up her neck. Rey searches for his lips and once they’re together she tangles her fingers into his hair. She keeps him as close as she can and tightens her grip around his waist. It’s hard with this new dress on but she has to admit... she does feel pretty with it on. And... he likes it...

“I’m going to-”  Kylo  begins to say as he loosens his grip on her thigh. 

“Don’t you dare put me down.” she says as she kisses up the scar on his neck. She sucks the lobe of his ear into her mouth and he groans. 

“Then hold on tight.” she nods her head and he  he  removes his hand from her thigh. He messes with his trousers for a few moments and Rey helps as well. She uses her free hand and helps him take them down so they’re pooled around his ankles. Rey reaches in between them and palms his cock.  Kylo  sighs as she takes hold of him and she pumps her hand a few times, making him harder than he already was. She lets him go and begins to move the fabric off her legs and thighs. 

“Help.” she tells him. He does and soon, the dress is pushed upward so he can enter her with ease. He lines himself up and thrusts into her, making Rey gasp. He pushes deeper inside of her and she clenches around his cock. She does this each time he pushes inside her and soon, his movements become more than erratic. This is quicker than what she thought, but she also knows that this is not the only time he will be inside her today. She can sense it in the air around them. He wants her more than ever... and she feels the same. He wanted to be with her... in every way possible. He wanted to be bound with her... and... he made it so. She puts her head to his shoulder and gasps as he quickens his movements. His grip tightens on her thigh and Rey intertwines their bound fingers. He holds her hand and Rey kisses his neck. 

“I love you  Kylo .” and... his seed shoots inside her. She feels it enter her and he stills his hips. 

“You did not...”

“No.... you will just owe me later.” she whispers into his ear. “Alright?”

“I will be glad to... I... I am sorry.”

“Do not be... I am fine. But do not get used to it.” she says with a laugh. “I expect you to make your wife cum every, other, time.” Kylo nods his head and kisses her neck. 

“I will.” she holds onto him and soon he slips out of her. He gently puts her onto the grass and pulls up his pants. Rey bends as he does, because of their combined hands and he smiles. “This will be difficult.”

“It will... but I think we can handle it.”

“I believe so.”  Kylo  looks to their horses and sighs. “We will walk with them.” he says. I do not think we can ride like this.”

“No, I do not think so.” they untie  Artoo  and BB and start walking through the trees. Rey looks to  Kylo  and smiles. 

They are bound... she never thought she would be but now... with him... there are so many good things to come. 

\--

Three Months Later

\--

Kylo  walks down to the kitchen and smiles when he sees Rey sitting there with Maz. She is siring something in a bowl but she does not look up as he enters. He frowns and speaks. 

“Rey.” she does not look up and he sighs. “Rey.”

“She is sick Master Ren.” says Maz.  Kylo  turns to her and watches as the old woman brings Rey a plate of bread. “Eat this slowly, and try your hardest to keep it down.” Rey nods her head and puts the small cuts of bread to her lips.  Kylo  sits next to her, puts his hand on her back and rubs. 

“How sick are you?” he asks. Rey puts a piece of bread down and finally looks up at him. 

“I am with child.” she says. “That is how sick I am.”  Kylo  does not speak and looks down at her belly. 

With child...

“H... how?”

“I think you know how  Kylo .” Rey says. “There is only one way...” 

“Of course.”  Kylo  gently puts his hand on her belly and sighs. She has... gain weight, but he thought it was because she was eating more as of late. “Rey...”

“Do you even want a child?” she asks. “You will have one soon enough...”

“Rey I never even thought of children.” he admits. “But perhaps... this is what is meant to be...”

“Perhaps...” she picks at the pieces of bread and Maz speaks. 

“She is not far along but far enough for her to show. Her breasts will swell with milk, her moods will change like the seasons and soon there will be the small pitter patter of feet around the halls. I will take care of her Master Ren.” 

“Thank you Maz.”  Kylo  keeps his hand on Rey’s belly and her hand goes over his. He smiles at her and she smiles back. “We are parents...” he mutters. 

“Soon... perhaps this is why you wished to be bound. The gods may have known this and did not want the child to be a bastard.”

“Bastard or not... it is our child...” Rey lays her head on  Kylo’s  shoulder and he sighs. “And I am glad it is with you and not some  nameless  whore’s...”

“Have you... ever had-”

“No. I have not sired any children... this...” he says with his hand still over her belly. “...is my first.”  Kylo  smiles and kisses her head as she sighs in relief. “We are bound in many different ways now...”

“ Yes  we are... and there may be more ways to come.”  Kylo  nods and sighs. 

“And I will welcome them...”  Kylo  stays with Rey down in the kitchen and thinks about their intertwined futures. A life he had not ever thought about but now... he could not imagine any other...  

She has given him more than he could ever ask for... love... warmth... a child... 

He will be forever grateful to her... for her...

He keeps his hand on her belly and smiles. This is everything he could ever ask for... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	29. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last update of To the Bone! I first posted this fic in October so dang that's a long time to be posting one story lol  
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic and I am kinda sad it's come to an end! 😭  
> Thanks so much for reading! And here's to the future!

Rey put her hand over her growing belly and sighs at the realization. She is with child... Kylo’s child. She understands that pregnancies happen, but she never thought of having children. She never felt the urge to be with a man... to give birth... but now, both are happening. At an alarming rate. First the marriage... then...

She rubs her stomach and smiles. She is happy, deep down. But everything is changing so fast... it is almost maddening. She is not allowed to train alongside the men now, not until the baby has come into the world.  Maz  said so and Kylo agreed. She is confined to the inside of the fortress unless accompanied by another. She understands why Kylo wishes for someone to be with her but she does not find company enjoyable. Since her women left... she does not feel the same sense of sisterhood from the women here.  Amilyn ... Rose... the other whores...

“Rey.” she turns from the window and watches as Kylo walks up to her. 

“Yes?” 

“How are you feeling?” he asks as he puts his hand onto her stomach. “Any fevers or-”

“I am fine.” she answers. “Though I am becoming mad inside these walls.”

“I am sorry but  Maz  said that it is safer for you and the baby if you stay put.”

“I know. But... I am bored.”

“You may do anything you wish inside or out. But you cannot put yourself or our child in danger.”

“I know this. But it is hard. I am not used to standing around. What if there is an attack? Do you just expect me to sit here inside the walls and wait?” she asks. 

“Yes, I do. If you... if you got hurt... if you died Rey...”

“I am a good fighter.”

“Yes you are but-” he puts both hands onto her belly and sighs. “-you are in no condition to fight. You become tired so easily... you are hormonal...”

“I am not.” she snaps. He gives her a knowing look and she sighs. “...I am. Please Kylo I cannot even ride, I cannot train... I cannot be... me.”

“After the baby is born you may go back to doing as you please.” he says. “But until then... it is not about what you please. It is about... him...” he looks longingly at her belly and she rolls her eyes. 

“ Maz  believes it to be a girl, you know.” 

“I believe it is a boy.” he says back. “I can feel it.”

“You, can feel it. It is inside me...”

“Yes but... something tells me it is a boy.”

“...what if it is a girl?” she asks. “Will you disown her?”

“Of course not... I will love her every bit as much as I would a boy. But... I cannot ignore my wish to have a son.”

“...what would you name him?” she asks. 

“Anakin... after my grandfather. He... he was the only one who truly saw me, my strength... he raised me.” Rey smiles and nods her head. 

“Well... Anakin is not a bad name. So, if it does turn out to be a boy... so it shall be.”

“Are you sure?” he asks. “You may name it...”

“No... you have already thought of it and it is important to you. Anakin...” she rubs her belly and smiles. “Little Anakin...” Kylo smiles and lets go of her. 

“I need to return to training... I just wanted to check on you.”

“Thank you.” he leans down and Rey presses her lips to his. She misses him... when they lay together... ever since they found out she was with child... he has not touched her...

They kiss a moment and Rey throws her arms around his neck. She holds him close and slips her tongue into his mouth. Kylo groans and pulls away. 

“We cannot...”

“I miss you...” she whispers against his lips. 

“And I you... but...” he pulls from her grasp and sighs. “Not until the baby is here.” Rey throws her arms across her chest and winces, they are tender... 

“Fine.” Kylo kisses her forehead and takes a step back. 

“I will see you later on.” and he leaves their chambers. Rey watches him go and looks down at her belly. Maybe he just does not find her body attractive anymore...

There are new markings over her belly and thighs... her belly is swollen... her breasts larger, heavier... she is moody...

Rey sits on their bed and looks out to the ocean from there. She is tired from standing so long...

\--

Kylo walks down the halls to his and Rey’s chambers and smiles as he walks inside. The bath is already full of water... and Rey. She looks up and covers herself as he enters and uncovers when she realizes it is him.

“Hello.” he says. 

“Hello...” she runs a cloth along her shoulder and he walks over to her. He takes the cloth from her and begins to wash her himself. “You may get in...” she says. 

“This is fine... I will bathe after you.” he dips the cloth into the water and is taken aback when she stands. “Rey-”

“I was done anyway.” she begins to lift her leg so he stands up and helps her out of the tub. She reaches for a towel and he watches as she begins to dry herself. 

“Rey what is wrong?” he asks. 

“Nothing I just feel... strange.”

“Strange how? Are you alright? The baby?”

“We are fine.” she says. “I just... I feel...” he goes to her and puts his arms around her waist and growing belly. But before he can put his head onto her shoulder, she slips from his grasp. 

“How do you feel Rey?” he asks as she walks to their bed. 

“I feel like you do not want me anymore.” she says quickly. 

“What?” he asks. 

“I... you will not touch me how I wish... you... you will not fuck me. You... you do not find my body pleasurable to you anymore...”

“Rey, that is not true.”

“It is...” he goes behind her and turns her so she is facing him. 

“No, it is not. I... I have not taken you because  Maz  said it could hurt the baby. It is not safe.”

“But... but...” he sees tears roll down her cheeks so he wipes them away. 

“Rey, I love you. I think you are beautiful but I do not want to harm the baby.  Maz  said it could be possible but I did not want to risk it.”

“...you asked?” she asks. 

“Yes, and when she said there could be a risk... I chose to leave it as that. Rey... of course I find your body attractive. This...” he puts his hand to her belly and sighs. “...this only makes me want you more.”

“...it... it does?”

“Yes. I... you are bringing my child into the world Rey. How could I not find that beautiful?” he wipes more tears from her eyes and kisses her forehead. “You are so beautiful... so lovely...” he whispers. “...I just do not want to hurt you.” he holds her face in his hands and sighs. He knows what she needs...

He wraps her in his arms and lifts her onto the bed. 

“Lay back.” he orders. She does as he says and he begins to run his hands along her waist. “Let me show you how beautiful you are...” he climbs onto the bed next to her and sighs. “I will not fuck you... but I will do this...” Kylo begins to kiss the wet lines on her face where the tears fell and goes down to her neck. He kisses and sucks her skin into his mouth and makes his way down to her breasts. He runs his tongue over one and pulls the nipple into his mouth. She gasps and he lets go. They hurt her... so he will only tease them a little bit. He does the same to the other breast and lowers her lips to her bump. He runs his nose along it and kisses her skin. He presses his hand to her belly as his lips leave it and he moves down her still toned legs. He kisses down her calves and to her feet and he watches as she squirms under his lips. “I love you Rey.” he whispers. 

Kylo kisses back up her legs and gently parts them. She allows this to happen and he stares at her womanhood. He can see a hint of slick already and he smiles before moving his tongue along her lips. Her hips move and he presses down on her thighs gently so she stays still. He dips his tongue inside her and he hears her moan. He laps at her entrance and gathers her essence on his tongue before moving to her clit. He flattens his tongue and moves it up and down, just how she likes. He rolls her clit into her mouth and sucks before he feels her begin to tense under him. It has been a long while since they were intimate so she is coming fast. He keeps his tongue at a slow pace and soon she is coming. He holds her down as her orgasm rips through her and he does not stop his tongue. 

Soon, it is over and he lays next to her on the furs. He watches her face as she breathes and puts his hand to her belly. A smile goes over her lips and Kylo kisses her cheek. 

“Feel beautiful?” he asks her. She shakes her head and he frowns before she speaks. 

“I feel loved.” she answers. His frown turns into a smile and he laughs. 

“I am glad.” he puts his head to her shoulder and sighs. “I do love you Rey. Both of you...” 

“We love you too.” Rey’s hand goes over Kylo’s and he shuts his eyes. “We love you too...”

\--

The pain is unbearable. 

It feels like her insides are being torn out while she lives...

She screams as a flash of pain sores through her body and she clutches onto the furs. The baby is coming... and... she cannot bare the pain. She feels faint... everything hurts...

“One more push, dear!” yells  Maz . Rey hesitates but does as the woman says. She pushes with all her might and wishes Kylo could be in here with her. But,  Maz  said this is no place for a man. But, she knows... she knows he is outside the door. She can hear him yelling as well. But in anger, not pain. He wants in here with her... “Another!” Rey pushes again and... there is a cry. A  baby’s cry... “There we go... here you are...” Rey opens her eyes and pants as she sees  Maz  hand over the child to  Amilyn .  Maz  cuts the cord, connecting the baby to her and hands the child to  Amilyn . “Clean it, then Rey can hold her.”

“...her?” she asks breathless. “It... it is a girl?”  Maz  nods. 

“Yes, dear one. You have a daughter.” Rey smiles and turns her head to watch  Amilyn  when she feels her insides begin to hurt once more. She gasps and calls out to  Maz . 

“ M-Maz ...  Maz ...”  Maz  turns back to Rey and Rey cries out as the pain starts up again. 

“Oh my...”  Maz  moves back between Rey’s legs and vanishes under the sheet. “There is another...”

“A-a-another?!” Rey cries. 

“Push, dear!” Rey feels hot tears run down her cheeks and she pushes again. There is another child... another baby... “Push again!” Rey does and soon, there is another cry. “Oh my gods...” Rey cannot open her eyes again so she just breathes... “A boy...” she hears  Maz  say. Rey smiles at the word. A boy... she has a son and a daughter... “Good job young one...”  Maz  says. “Good job...” Rey finally moves her legs and turns her head to the side. She opens her eyes and watches as  Maz  heads over to  Amilyn . She watches them intently and hears Kylo yelling outside the door.  Amilyn  turns first and Rey smiles when she sees a baby wrapped in a blanket. She comes over to her and smiles. 

“Here is your daughter...” and she hands Rey the bundle. Rey cannot help the tears that run down her face at the sight of the child. A patch of dark hair is on top of her head and her little face is scrunched up. Rey holds the child close and weeps. 

“Hello...” she whispers. “Hello there little one...” Rey keeps her eyes on the child’s face and only looks up when  Maz  comes over. She looks at the other bundle and sighs. “I have two...”

“Yes dear one.” says  Maz . “Two seemingly healthy babies...” Rey moves her arms slightly and sighs. 

“How...?”

“You will figure it out.” and  Maz  hands Rey the other bundle. Rey moves her daughter into one arm and holds her son with the other. He... he looks exactly as the other. “They are identical... or so it seems. All babies look alike at this time.” Rey looks down at the face of her son and smiles. 

“Oh... you do look alike...” her focus goes between both children and she sighs. “Twins...”

“You are truly blessed young one...” says  Maz . “Would...”

“Yes, let him in.” she says with a slight nod.  Amilyn  heads to the door and she tells Kylo he can enter now. He rushes past her and Rey looks up to him. “Hello.”

“Hello...” he walks over to her slowly and looks down at the babies. “How... how can this be?” he asks. 

“It is a blessing Master  Ren .” says  Amilyn . “Two children...” Kylo sits on the bed and looks at the bloody sheet. 

“Are you...?”

“I hurt... but no worry... here...” she moves her arms slightly and Kylo inches closer. He looks at the babies and smiles. “A girl...” she says. “...and a boy.”

“One of each...” he whispers.

“Yes. Would you like to hold one?” she asks. Kylo gently nods his head and Rey offers him his daughter. He takes her into his arms and Rey smiles as tears swell in his eyes. 

“My daughter...” he puts his finger to the child’s cheek and sighs. “...I have a daughter...” Rey looks at their son and puts her nose to his. “Rey... their names...”

“Anakin... like we agreed.” she says. Kylo’s smile grows and he nods his head. “And... Gwendoline.” she says. He looks to Rey and she sees a quizzical look on his face. 

“Why Gwendoline?” he asks as he looks back down to his daughter. 

“...it was  Phasma’s  name...” he looks back up to her and she smiles. “She hated it... she only wished to be called by her  sur  name... but...” she trails off. “...I always thought it was beautiful.” 

“Gwendoline...” he whispers. “That will work.”

“If you do not like it...” she begins. 

“No. It is prefect. Now... there are named after people we love...” Rey nods her head and looks to her son... Anakin... 

“...they are perfect.” she says. 

“...yes they are.” Kylo gets off the bed a moment and stands with Gwendoline. He bounces her in his arms and smile before sitting as close as he can to Rey. She smiles at him as he leans in for a kiss. She allows him to and she lays her head on him a moment. 

This... this is all she could ever ask for... 

\--

One Year Later

\--

Kylo rides atop of  Artoo  as Rey keeps along the pace with BB. They are returning from their newest conquest and Rey wants to hurry home to Gwen and Ani. He does also but she is much more excited. She has missed them since they’ve been gone and even though he missed them as  well... he does not want to see soft in front of his men. They already see him soft enough when Rey is with him, and he still needs to have a tough exterior with them. They know he cares for his children but they still need to think of him as a leader. Even though... he knows the façade will break once he sees his children. 

He smiles as Rey turns to him and he sighs. 

“Almost.” he says. 

“We have been gone too long Kylo.”

“I know, my love. We will not have to leave any time soon, so we can have more time with the children. That is why I had Mitaka stay in the new territory. He can take care of things for me.”

“I am glad he rose to the occasion, most men are now afraid to be your second.”

“For good reason. The last was slain.”

“Yes, by you.” Kylo laughs with Rey and she continues. “Poe and Finn should be along shortly. Poe’s letter said they would arrive before the children’s birthday.”

“I am sure they will not be late.” he says. “It would be best for them if they were not.”

“You could not hurt Poe if you tried.” she answers. “An empty threat...”

“Yes... but still a threat.” he says with a wink. “How do you think the children faired?” he asks. 

“Fine...  Amilyn  and Rose take such good care of them when we leave on shorter journeys... so I am sure they are fine.” Kylo nods. 

“Do you think they missed us?” he asks. 

“Perhaps. Though they are just children, young children at that. All I know is that I missed them.”

“Yes... we both have.” he answers. Kylo looks at the new scar over Rey’s bare leg and sighs. “How do you feel?” he asks. 

“It does not hurt.” she says. “Just sore.”

“I am sorry.”

“Do not be. I misjudged his sword length... how is your arm?” Kylo looks to his bandage and shrugs his shoulders. 

“It is fine. Stings.” a sword went clean through his arm. But it did not hit bone, which made him happy. He liked having two arms. He looks to the side of the trees and sees the ocean through them. “Home sweet home.” he says. Rey smiles and flicks her reins. BB quickens his footing and Kylo does the same. Soon, they are rushing through the trees and the fortress comes  into sight. As the gate rises, Rey leads BB to the stalls and hands his reigns to the stable boy. Kylo hands over  Artoo’s  as well and they head to the main entrance. Rey is the first through the doors and she heads up the stairs. Kylo follows behind her and when they reach the children’s room... Kylo smiles. There they are...

Gwen and Ani are playing on the ground with  Amilyn  and Rose. The women look up as they enter and back to the children. 

“Look mother and father are home.” says  Amilyn . She takes hold of  Aniakin  and stands. She hands him to Rey and the young boy smiles. 

“Hello handsome!” Rey smothers the boy in kisses and Kylo reaches down on his own to gather up Gwen. Once she is in his arms, he kisses her cheek and she giggles. 

“Da...da.”

What...?

“Did she just...?”  Amilyn  nods. 

“She started saying that a little after you left. She is a very bright child... and young Anakin is not far behind her.”

“Her first word...” Rey whispers. Kylo holds onto his  daughter  and smiles. 

“Can... can you say that again sweetheart?” he asks. “Can you say dada?” the little girl giggles and puts her hands to Kylo’s face. 

“Dada.” tears swell in Kylo’s eyes and he kisses his daughter’s cheek again. 

“Yes that is right.” he praises. “I am dada.” he embraces the child and sighs into her black hair. 

“Their futures look very bright Master  Ren , Lady  Ren .” says Rose. 

“Dada.” Gwen says again. Kylo looks to Rey and sees tears in her eyes as well. Anakin has not stopped looking at his mother and Kylo knows the feeling well. 

“Kylo... can we...?” he hesitates but nods his head. They switch children and Rey takes Gwen to the window as she speaks with her. About how bright she is and how much she loves her. Kylo follows her to the window and they both look down at their children as they stare out into the brightly colored sunset. 

“Anakin.” he says. “Anakin.” his son looks up into Kylo’s eyes and he smiles. “Can you say dada?” he asks. The child just looks back to the sky and Kylo laughs. Rey kisses the boy’s head and Kylo leans in. Rey presses her lips to his and they share a kiss before they look out to the sky as well. 

A very bright future indeed.  

\--

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr and twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


End file.
